


Decadent Afterstory

by Engelbert Trollfuss (engelberttrollfuss)



Series: Decadent and Slave [2]
Category: Ookami to Koushinryou | Spice and Wolf
Genre: Anal Sex, Bodily Fluids, Booty Clapping, Catfight, Coprophagia, Coprophilia, Cuckolding, Dehumanization, Dominance, F/M, Face-Fucking, Female Ejaculation, Flexibility, Food Kink, Foot Fetish, Full Nelson, Groping, Group Sex, Harems, Humiliation, Illustrations, Lolicon, Master/Slave, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Multiple Partners, Netorare, Pie, Prostitution, Public Display of Affection, Public Humiliation, Public Nudity, Public Sex, Rimming, Ritual Sex, Robbery, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Royalty, Scat, Scents & Smells, Sexual Slavery, Shameless Smut, Shoe Kink, Sleep Sex, Tsunderes, Twerking, Vomiting, Voyeurism, Watersports, human toilet, piss drinking, pissing in asshole
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-15
Updated: 2017-10-08
Packaged: 2018-12-15 18:52:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 53,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11812101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/engelberttrollfuss/pseuds/Engelbert%20Trollfuss
Summary: A series of vignettes to serve as the epilogue to Decadent and Slave.Currently seven Afterstories planned in total, with the following having been published so far:I. Lawrence and the RoyalsII. The Anniversary SpecialIII. An NTR Love StoryIV. The Pilgrimage, Part OneV.VI.VII.





	1. Lawrence and the Royals

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first of the six afterstories. Lawrence defiles those of his slaves that are of royal blood.
> 
> A more intimate encounter involving just Lawrence and a few dozen women.
> 
> The afterstories all take place at different times after Lawrence has established his slave colony at Nyohhira. The first afterstory takes place before the events of the two Finale chapters in the original fic.

Lawrence stood in the center of the room, surveying the girls assembled around him. He looked around him and saw his robed women standing in a circle, all focused solely on him, staring at him slavishly from underneath their long hoods.

…

He had decided how to spend this day on a pure whim. He had only first gotten the idea the night before, when the idea took hold in his brain so tightly that he could barely sleep for the massive erection that grew between his legs. He ended up using several of his women as masturbation sleeves, unloading inside them as rapidly as possible in order to relax himself enough to sleep, but once the early morning came, his cock was rock hard and he found himself gripped by the obsession again.

As soon as Lawrence awoke, he got up from his bed and headed straight for the front door. He didn't usually do this, but he had the feeling that today was going to be different from usual.

A group of his robed slaves stood at his front step, silently awaiting him. As if telepathically, the women had come to him on their own, emerging from their storage-bins and arriving at the front door of his mansion early in the morning.

Lawrence gazed upon these girls and immediately grew erect. He knew exactly which slaves these were and why they were there.

Lawrence could recognize each of his slaves instantly by the sight of their pubic hairs, the shape of their breasts, and the size and darkness of their nipples. Each of his women had a distinctive smell, a mix of pheromones that belonged to her and her alone. And once he had identified a woman by her body, he could remember her face and her voice and everything else about her history before becoming his slave.

These were not ordinary women who had gathered before him this morning. In fact, these women were all once queens—rulers and consorts of some of the largest and most powerful kingdoms in the known world. In fact, these women had all been renowned and famous the land over—before they had suddenly disappeared in Nyohhira over the course of the last several months.

He had already defiled them all countless times already, but he had never set aside a special day just for his slaves of royal descent before.

However, the assembled royals now gathered before him at his door, ready to service him. Lawrence nearly came at the thought of defiling their regal pussies again, of reserving the day just for them, alone.

…

Normally he preferred to use a larger room, such as the detached dining room, for such activities. However, as this was a much smaller group, he decided upon the ritual room, which was built for more intimate orgies of only a few dozen women.

The royal slaves got in a circle around Lawrence, and Lawrence inspected each of them, staring each of their bodies down as he feasted on their naked bodies unabashedly with his eyes.

They totaled over sixty women in all, each born and bred into the highest of nobility. They came from all over, some from the fertile central and southern plains, some from the craggy mountains to the north, others from the fens to the east, and still others from the coastal lowlands of the west.

They had been consorts to the some of the most powerful rulers in the known world. Therefore, these women were not merely nobles of high birth, but royalty known to all throughout the land. They had been the highest and noblest of women, their names recognized the world over, their kingdoms mighty and powerful.

But now—they were his slaves, faceless and indistinct like all the rest, their faces shrouded in white cloth, their feet bound in thick leather sandals, their erogenous zones left bare, their entire bodies dressed and groomed to serve as his pleasure dolls.

Lawrence went through each of the girls one by one. His member instantly became turgid again as he grabbed each of his slaves by the chin, staring at their lips and remembering their beautiful faces. His slaves stared back, each of them expressionless except for a slight, demure smile, their eyes obscured beneath their large hoods.

Lawrence examined each of the sixty-four royals who stood before him, one-by-one. He could remember each of their faces as they had first arrived in Nyohhira. He could remember everything about them, from their regal bearing and dignified expressions as they had arrived to the clothes they had worn and the jewels and royal insignia they had brought in order to display their status and power.

Now they were merely his personal fuck dolls, bodies reserved for his personal pleasure, their features obscured in white like all the rest.

However, Lawrence felt like defiling them in particular today. The thought of specifically having his way with what had formerly been the richest and most powerful women in the world made him unbearably erect.

On cue, the sixty-four slave queens stood in a ring along the walls of the ritual room with their hands at their sides, obediently awaiting their master, having become mere pawns that obeyed their master's every whim.

Lawrence had one last look at his queenly slaves before remembering something. He had gone to the front door as soon as he had gotten out of bed. He did this as soon as he had woken up; he hadn't been able to do anything else yet.

He hadn't gone to the bathroom yet.

Lawrence's bladder was full from sleeping all night, and he hadn't had the chance to take his morning piss.

Looking over at his circle of female slaves, Lawrence went down the group until he found his target. Grabbing the slave by the head, he pulled her out of the line and pushed her down on her knees as he pointed his cock at her mouth.

This particular queen, icy and cold, with long, flowing white hair, was not merely a queen, but rather the highest and most exalted of all the royals assembled in the room. In fact, her title was not queen, but empress. She had been the consort of the most powerful man in the western world, the overlord of hundreds of lesser lords, a man who bowed down to no one except the Patriarch of the Church, and even then only as lip service.

She had married her emperor at a young age and skillfully wielded her power shortly after that. She had become the most famous woman in the land, using her influence over her husband to become his equal, and she had been more powerful than even the other queens who stood with her in this room.

Her reputation preceded her wherever she went, and her exalted status had been obvious in the massive entourage that accompanied her into Nyohhira.

Now she had fallen, and her ladies-in-waiting had all been made into slaves as well. This beautiful woman, who only months ago had been the most powerful woman in the known world, had disappeared off the face of the Earth, as good as dead.

Her flowing white hair was gone, replaced by a flowing white hood that was just as striking and pale. Her imperial clothes were no longer, leaving only her weak and naked body completely exposed for her master and owner to see. Her breasts and pussy and ass feet were completely undefended and unprotected, available for Lawrence to use as freely as he desired.

The most powerful woman in the world, who once had a regiment of dozens of guards surrounding her wherever she went, was now a sow bitch-slave. She now kneeled on the floor, completely helpless as she opened her mouth and happily awaited her master's present.

Lawrence grunted, stroking his dick as he stared at his slave's mouth, struggling at first before relaxing as it came out in a flood.

An entire night's worth of concentrated, pungent yellow piss came streaming from his bladder as he aimed his cock at his bitch's throat. The empress kneeled on the floor, happily drinking it up as her royal lips were filled to the brim with Lawrence's urine.

Lawrence strained even further. The first piss of the morning was always the richest and strongest, foulest in stench and most overbearing in its taste, and extremely prolific in volume. Lawrence was a powerful man, and under normal circumstances his manly kidneys and bladder produced large amounts of horrifically pungent urine that overwhelmed and dwarfed the weak piss of ordinary mortals in taste and volume. However, Lawrence's normal piss, which was already strong enough to make ordinary humans faint, could not compare to the intolerably foul, viscous fluid that flowed out from his manhood first thing the morning.

Lawrence sighed with relief as he relieved himself all over the empress, who kneeled patiently on the ground as she received his generous gift with her mouth.

Lawrence pushed a little more as he continued to fill up the fallen royal's orifice. He was grateful that he had eaten an extra helping of asparagus the night before. He made sure to always eat a generous amount every day, but for some reason, he had been compelled to eat more than usual the night before. Lawrence now understood why. The piss that came out from his urethra reeked even more than usual, torturing the captive royal before him and straining her senses to the limit.

The queen kneeled on the ground, patiently waiting as the unending stream of piss refused to die off. Her jaw began to ache from the strain, and she began to struggle with the burning, sulfuric taste of piss in her mouth.

Finally, the queen's gag reflex gave way, and she suddenly coughed as the piss inside her mouth came flying out all over the floor. She doubled over, coughing and struggling, as Lawrence continued to piss on her hood. The empress raised her head up and received another generous helping of piss all over her face, coughing once more as it began to flow into her mouth, dribble down her chin, and drip all over her chest.

Lawrence stared at what had been the most powerful woman in the world and kept pissing. He stared at his bitch-sow with an expressionless, unsympathetic face, spraying his urine all over her face even as she struggled to breathe under the steaming flow of piss.

Lawrence's sow-queen raised her head again and opened up her lips, gobbling up as much urine as she could as it continued to overflow and dribble all over her face. She began to make a series of unbecoming, unroyal sounds, dribbling and slobbering and drooling as she gave up trying to hold in all of Lawrence's piss and instead focused on swallowing as much as possible.

"gurg…gurgle…glug-glug-glug-SLU-U-U-U-U-U-U-U-U-R-P…CHU-U-U-U-U-U-U-U-U-U-RA-A-A-A-A…schlu-u-u-u-u-u-u-p-p-p-p-p…CHU-U-U-U-U-U-U-U-U-U-PA-A-A-A-A…RE-RO-RE-RO-RO-RO-RO-RO-RO-RO…CHU-U-U-U-U-U-U-P-A-A-A-A-A…shu-u-u-u-u-u-u…ju-u-u-u-u-u-ru-u-u-u-u-u-u…PA-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A…nnngh…han-f-f-f-f-f-f-f-f-f-f…CHU-U-U-U-U-U-U-U-PA-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A…shu-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-u…JU-U-U-U-U-RU-U-U-U-U-U-U-U-U-U-U…"

The imperial bitch toilet opened her mouth wide, holding her lips directly below Lawrence's pisshole as she took it in directly, moaning every time she closed her mouth and the urine got in her face. It began to spray under her hood, getting in her eyes, stinging her and blinding her with powerful, bitter piss. Even so, the toilet empress continued, holding her lips up to Lawrence's shaft as she desperately drank up as much urine as possible.

Finally, after Lawrence was satisfied with the show put on for him by the empress, he gradually began to slow down his stream, and he shook out the last few drops directly onto the empress's outstretched tongue.

Lawrence swung his dick one more time, slapping the empress in the face with his cock, and then pulled his dick away, signaling the end of his early morning piss.

Immediately, the bitch-slut empress before him got on the ground, staining her entire outfit yellow as she rolled around in the puddle of urine. She loudly and shamelessly began drinking it all up as fast as she could, licking it off the floor with her tongue as she crawled around like a dog, her dripping wet bitch cunt staining the floor with its fluids.

The other queens watched jealously, masturbating shamelessly without any sense of restraint as the most prominent and graceful among them debased herself like this. They were not so lucky as her—they had never tasted the master's morning piss before, and they had never been given the privilege to grovel before their lord in this manner before.

Finally, the empress finished cleaning up Lawrence's piss, running her tongue all over the wooden floor one last time to lick up any stray drops she had missed. She was thorough, and the floor was completely clean once she was done wiping it with her tongue. Her beautiful white robes now splattered yellow, she sat back up and stuck out her tongue faithfully, like a bitch, waiting for Lawrence's reward.

Lawrence lifted his erection up and glared at his sow queen with contempt. He found her debased, crude state to be absolutely repulsive. He could no longer control his erection now as he grabbed her by the shoulder and turned her around. No longer wanting to see her disgusting bitch face, he shoved her against the floor she had just cleaned and lifted her hips up as he started to fuck her sopping wet pussy.

The other girls kept watching, playing with themselves some more as their master had his way with the former empress.

Lawrence pounded his royal bitch, grabbing her body with such force that she hovered above the ground.

He could remember her face—as the consort of the most powerful nation on the continent, rumors of her beauty had spread far and wide. When he first saw her, he found that these rumors were completely true. The empress had long, flowing white hair and sharp honey-gold eyes. Her slightly mature body was busty and curvy, but still very slim at the waist. Upon seeing her generous hips, Lawrence had understood how she had produced two sons for her king—as well as three daughters that Lawrence all kidnapped as well.

The graceful figure, who had once been the picture of imperial dignity, now lay slammed against the floor as her owner mated with her. Now covered in snot, the empress began to snort and squeal like a sow, no longer able to speak and reduced to making animal sounds.

The image of the formerly dignified empress lingered in Lawrence's head as he nutted inside her, thrusting his hips inside her one last time as he let out all of his sperm inside her body.

As the former empress lay on the ground, leaking cum from her sow pussy, Lawrence turned to the rest of the room with his erect cock swinging between his legs and prepared to fuck the rest of his royal bitch slaves.

The assembled queens all got on their hands and knees, turning their backsides to their master as they obediently presented themselves.

One by one, Lawrence grabbed his royal slaves off the ground and had his way with them. Each of the women in the room bent over as she received Lawrence's rod, erupting into incoherent screams as they mated with their master like dogs.

Lawrence went through each of their faces in his head as he fucked them. Generally on the older side, they had all arrived possessing royal charm and grace to contrast with their present fallen state. He continued to go through his memories, recalling faces upon faces. Many of the women he now mated with were blonde, with long, flowing locks that were now forever obscured beneath their hoods. Some were brunettes, while a few of the beautiful women he penetrated were redheads, with crotches covered with thick, fiery hair to match that on their heads.

They came from all over, and Lawrence got on top of their bodies, having his way with them before unceremoniously cumming inside their bodies and throwing them to the side.

Although the sixty-four women in the room had been some of the richest and most powerful women in the world, the highest-born of noblewomen, they no longer had names as Lawrence's sows. They were nothing more than the playthings of Lawrence's penis. As such, though their names had once been known across the land, they were now nameless and faceless, like all of Lawrence's other sows.

The only exceptions were Lawrence's eight favorites. The first, his Bitch Empress Pussy, lay to the side, still recovering from her master's generous love. The remaining seven beckoned their master with their pussies, and he prepared to defile them last.

Of the women who lay before him in this room, these seven were the most appealing to him, and he got up and prepared to fuck each of them one by one.

…

First was the tall, regal, blonde ruler of a large, wealthy, agricultural kingdom to the south. She had come to Nyohhira in a shimmering, flowing green dress, draped finely around her slender, sylph-like body. Her slender waist and well-proportioned chest and hips gave her a divine, goddess-like aura around her, one full of royal grace and dignity.

Now she was a royal sow bitch, kneeling on the floor as she bared herself to her owner. Lawrence grabbed Blonde Pussy Queen by the hips and pounded her, having his way with her in the middle of the room while her fellow bitches watched.

The former queen now uttered out several squeals as Lawrence penetrated her. Her formidable royal dignity was gone now as she frothed and drooled all over the ground, uttering low pig moans as her master fucked her.

Lawrence nutted inside her and threw her aside as he picked the next one up and threw her on the ground in front of him.

…

This queen was the tallest and thickest of them all, with massive breasts almost as large as her head and thick, milky child-bearing hips. She had been the consort to a ruler in the north, of a kingdom that had recently come to the Church only decades before and whose people still had traces of their warrior past in them.

The queen who lay before him had snowy pale skin and blonde hair so pale that it looked white. Lawrence could still remember her innocent blue eyes and slightly pouty lips, her lovely, naïve, high voice. She had come to Nyohhira draped in a sheer blue dress that had poorly disguised her thick, fit body.

Now the queen with the high voice and big breasts lay flat against the floor with her hips raised as Lawrence pounded her from behind as well. Lawrence thrust into this bitch queen's pussy, fucking the royal who had become nothing more than a receptacle for the fluids in his body.

Big Tits Pussy Queen squealed some more as Lawrence nutted inside her as well. Dropping her to the floor, Lawrence then grabbed his next victim.

…

She had arrived in Nyohhira with a stern, strict scowl on her face. Though her kingdom was small, it had controlled some of the wealthiest cities and some of the most profitable trade routes on the continent.

She was of small stature, somewhat short, with short, cropped dirty blonde hair. She had cold, green eyes and an intimidating, aloof air. Though rich and powerful, she had dressed simply, in an unassuming, flowing robe that was in fact made of the finest cloth on the continent.

The cold, stern queen now kneeled on the ground, eagerly sucking Lawrence off as she shook her thin hips, whimpering affectionately as she rubbed her head against his stomach.

Lawrence lifted his dick up in the air, and Tsundere Pussy Queen eagerly got on her hind legs and lifted her hands to her chin, whimpering as she begged for more cock like a dog. She thrust her small nose in the air, sniffing and whimpering some more as Lawrence continued to hover with his dick over her head.

Lawrence then granted her wish and rammed his dick into her throat, strangling her with his cock as he used her head as his personal masturbation aid.

Once he was done ejaculating inside her stomach, Lawrence roughly turned his tsundere bitch queen around and began having his way with her from behind.

The tsundere queen shook her hips, loudly shrieking as she frantically fucked her master back, her slender, bony legs hopping and shaking as she ground her hips against his groin.

The aloof, unfriendly queen, whose cold formality had been notorious throughout the land, now straightened her back, rubbing her entire body against her master as she sloppily made out with him, licking him on his mouth and face. Lawrence could no longer handle the horny, erotic tsundere bitch who was attached to him, and he clenched his hips, shooting his load inside her.

Tsundere Pussy Queen clung to Lawrence, slapping her lips against his groin as she refused to let go. She gripped his stomach with her hands, whimpering again as she started fucking him again. Lawrence pulled away, but Tsundere Pussy Queen forced him back inside her, drawing him in and clamping down on him like a vise as she milked him again, pulling him in every time he tried to push her away.

Lawrence moaned as he came a second time inside his tsundere bitch's snatch, pushing her away as she loudly came all over his thighs. He threw her to the ground as she continued cumming, stepping over her as he picked up his next target.

…

With slightly messy, caramel-brown hair, this queen was slightly older than the others, with wide hips and a healthy bust. She had been the wife of a king in the mild, warm central plains. She was famous for her warmth and humility, as well as her fertility, having borne seven healthy children for her king while maintaining her beautiful figure.

Lawrence picked Brunette MILF Queen up by her waist as he entered her. He stared at her bountiful figure. Not one trace of the children she had borne could be seen on her body, which was still smooth and perfect, albeit slightly mature.

Lawrence fucked his prolific bitch slave, lifting her waist off the ground. Her big, beautiful breasts bounced in the air as Lawrence pounded her, and the queen grunted and moaned as she wrapped her legs around him.

Lawrence thought some more about this queen. With long, flowing brown hair and light hazel eyes, she had been a beautiful, motherly, tender figure. Beautiful to look at, with a similarly beautiful personality, now all that she was good for were her hips and large breasts, which flailed wildly in the air as he fucked her.

With that, he nutted inside her hairy snatch and dropped her to the ground. Stepping over her twitching body, he grabbed the next queen off the row and threw her to the floor as well.

…

She was the plucky ruler of a nation along the rocky shores of the northwest. With fiery red hair and brilliant green eyes, she had not lost the warrior upbringing with which she was raised as a young princess.

Lawrence knelt over her splayed body, admiring her pale, almost pink body. It was slender and wiry, with small breasts and pale, pert nipples. The hair around her crotch was just as red as the hair on her head, marking her tender pussy with a brilliant streak of color.

Lawrence then grabbed Fire Crotch Queen by the neck and wrapped his hands around her as he entered her. Immediately, the tough, proud warrior princess began to gag, frothing and drooling all over his arms as he penetrated her.

Lawrence grunted and pushed harder, tightening his grip as he pounded his hips even deeper into his warrior princess pussy. His warrior slave princess pounded back, slamming her crotch into Lawrence even as she continued to gasp for air.

Her legs began to twitch, her tender pink feet slamming against the ground, when finally Lawrence finished inside her, leaving a sticky white load between her legs. He immediately let go of her neck, relaxing as he allowed his flaccid cock to slip out of her snatch.

Leaving Fire Crotch Queen to recover by herself, Lawrence moved onto the next queen.

…

This queen ruled a kingdom along the central forests, near the major river in the center of the continent. She was tall and slender, with long, light-pink hair. If the fertile brunette was a MILF, then the beautiful pink-haired queen was like a cool older sister.

Like the others, her unique personality was now washed away, gone beneath the white fabric which shrouded her face. The only trace of her that remained was her tight, fuckable body.

Lawrence grabbed then Nee-san Pussy Queen without ceremony and thrust his cock inside her. Immediately, the cool, responsible older sister-type queen lost her composure and started screaming, clutching the ground as Lawrence thrust inside her.

Lawrence came quickly inside her and pulled out. He then decided he wasn't done yet with her and pushed her back onto her knees. With his cock at her face, he then fucked her in the mouth, holding her head against his crotch as he casually used her throat to clean off his dick.

The sexy older-sister queen submitted without a fight, gagging on her master's cock as she dutifully sucked him off. Her pussy began to leak as she choked on his dick, and Lawrence stared at her white hood, fantasizing about her beautiful royal face being stained with tears and snot as she slobbered on his knob.

Before long, Lawrence had shot his load inside her throat. Pulling out, he unceremoniously flung her to the side with the others and moved onto his last target, grabbing her from the line as he prepared to do her.

…

Unlike the others, this queen was young and frail. Small with a fragile body, some of her ribs showed from underneath her nonexistent chest. Her kingdom was a small realm along the river, on the border with the north.

Unlike the powerful, mature empress, this girl was a beautiful, young maiden who had married early, to a young king who had inherited his throne at a young age. It had been a fairytale ending—until she went on a trip to Nyohhira one day with her servants.

Now this beautiful, frail young queen, the youngest of the group, lay between Lawrence's arms, his hands wrapped around her neck like a vise. The young queen's barely developed body hung from the ground, the tips of her toes hovering over the floorboards.

Swinging this rag-doll queen between his legs, Lawrence entered her mouth and began to release his tension inside her throat, fucking her skull as she flopped between his legs. The young rag-doll queen obediently choked on her master's cock as she flopped around passively, her pale, weak body slapping against the floorboards. Lawrence stared at her small, frail ass, which was almost colorless. Her hips were slender, but still shapely and nicely rounded in contrast to her delicate waist.

Lawrence groaned and shot his load into Blonde Loli Queen's stomach. Pulling her off his body, he turned her around and spread open her hips. He stared at the snowy-white hole in front of him, peppered with light blonde hairs as pale as the tundra snow. The last time he had used this hole, it had been a powerful delight so vacuum tight that he had felt like his dick would be squeezed off.

Immediately he thrust inside her, groaning as the blonde rag-doll queen hung from his cock like a kebab, skewered on his meat stick as he had his way with her.

Finally, Lawrence clenched his buttocks and thrust his cock one last time as he nutted inside his queen. The blonde loli began to twitch, her body involuntarily shaking as Lawrence released a massive load inside it without warning.

The blonde's legs and arms began flopping around in the air, creating a comical, disgraceful scene as she shook and seized up on her master's cock. Lawrence slammed her down onto his base, releasing his seed straight into her womb, relentlessly and without pausing. The blonde loli queen's stomach began to bloat up slightly as her fragile body was unable to completely take it all in. Finally, the violent shock of the orgasm overwhelmed her, and she too vomited all over the floor in a manner completely unfitting her fragile innocence.

Lawrence let go of the queen and threw her on the ground as well, staring upon her white, shrouded body as he remembered her large, innocent blue eyes and her long, wavy blonde hair. She had seemed frail and weak even when she first arrived in Nyohhira wearing her flowing pink gown, and now that her naked, fragile body was on display, Lawrence's rigid cock could barely hold in its excitement at the thought of destroying her body.

Lawrence grabbed Blonde Loli Queen again and penetrated her tired, worn-out pussy one more time. She was entirely too small to fit him in, and she cried out again, tears flowing down her face as she endured the delirious pleasure and pain once more without rest or pause, cumming all over the floor again.

Finally finishing up inside his loli rag doll, Lawrence dumped her to the floor. Looking over the piles of women on the floor, he stepped over their splayed-out bodies and found the empress lying in the center. Grabbing her off the ground, he propped her up and had his way with her one more time.

…

Bitch Empress Pussy twitched and flailed, shooting a long, clean arc of pussy juice from between her lips as she came all over the floor. Lawrence grunted and shot another load inside her. Her womb was his cum sock now, and Lawrence used her with abandon, clutching her by the legs and flipping her upside down in order more conveniently use her body.

The former empress twitched one last time, orgasming so violently that she arched back, thrusting her hips forward and throwing her head and shoulders back, spraying out a thin arc of vomit on the floor as she fainted from the pleasure.

Lawrence stared at the disgraced empress. Her imperial regalia and trappings were all gone. Now she was just another cum dumpster for his cock.

Lawrence dropped the empress to the floor, and the other women watched as Lawrence's member emerged like a sword from inside the empress's sheath. They dipped their heads in awe, turning around on the floor as they thrust their backsides up, presenting their assholes to him as they submitted to his rule completely.

…

Lawrence had his way with his queens, fucking their assholes one by one.

His army of slaves fell to his cock one by one, erupting into screams as he pounded each of their rectums, shooting his load inside each of them.

Finally, he looked upon the last eight queens. He stared at his seven favorites plus the empress, ogling their spread-open ass cheeks and tight, puckered anuses.

Without saying another word, Lawrence got on the ground and fucked each of them in turn. First he fucked Blonde Pussy Queen, then Big Tits Pussy Queen, then Tsundere Pussy Queen, then Brunette MILF Queen, then Fire Crotch Queen, then Nee-san Pussy Queen, and finally Bitch Empress Pussy, in the asshole.

The seven rulers were on their knees, screaming and crying out as Lawrence had his way with them without consequence. Formerly endowed with their symbols of royalty, their jewels and dresses and crowns and guards, these women now lay naked, defenseless, their anuses defiled with impunity by their merciless and lustful owner.

As he finished up inside each woman, he looked over to the last bent-over, shaking woman in the room. One last girl, a tender, frail girl remained, with pale, delicate white ass cheeks, spread apart by her slender, tendril-like fingers.

Lawrence stared at the weak, pale, thin, Blonde Loli Queen. His cock growing erect again, he picked her back off the ground again and began to fuck her in the ass.

…

Blonde Loli Queen struggled once again, screaming as her master brutally pounded her in the ass. Her small, thin hips could barely take his cock, and her animal screams filled the air as she clutched the ground, with what little of her face that was exposed from under her hood covered with spit and snot as she screamed.

The loli queen sprayed out a jet of thick clear fluid from her pussy as she came yet again. Her entire body was wracked with pain, her legs which were thinner as Lawrence's arms shaking fearfully. Her small, miniature feet hovered over the ground, clenched tight from the endless orgasms she endured.

Finally, her dangling legs were lifted up off the ground as Lawrence grabbed her thighs. The blonde loli queen gasped and then had only a split second to react before she was hoisted off the floor entirely.

With Lawrence trapping her thighs between his arms, his hands pressing against the back of her head and neck, she suddenly found herself completely pinned down as she was folded over like a piece of clothing.

The blonde loli queen, who had just had her fairytale wedding a month before, who had only so recently risen to become a queen at such a tender age, was now trapped in hell, bent over in a brutish, humiliating position with her head between her legs as her owner and master and lord stuck her in a full nelson, bending her over in a compact, convenient position as he turned her anus into his personal fleshlight.

Stuck in this eternal hell with no escape, the weak loli princess came again, shuddering down her spine as she wet herself from the excruciating pleasure.

Lawrence came inside his human onahole, nutting into her bowels as he gave her onahole ass pussy few final slaps before letting her slip to the ground. Lawrence got up, his cock still erect as it emerged from Blonde Loli Queen.

Shuddering, the other queens stared in awe at Lawrence's member and bowed down to it.

They were just getting started.

…

Lawrence mounted each queen several more times, showing his dominance over their bodies as he shot his load deep inside their digestive systems again and again and again. He had his way with his Blonde Loli Pussy Queen one last time as he picked her up off the ground and fucked her, pushing her down as he pummeled her between her dainty white ass cheeks before unceremoniously nutting inside her again.

Then arising again, Lawrence stared at his harem of queens, all lying comatose on the floor as they struggled to hold in the semen that he had deposited inside their bodies.

One by one, his queens sat back up, facing their master, who stood in the center of the room again. Each of his sow queens began to lie on her back, lifting her legs up in the air as the queens all presented their feet at the same time.

As sow bitches to their master Lawrence, the queens wore thick leather sandals like all the rest of his slaves. They lifted their legs in the air, first with their sandals, so that Lawrence could stare at their beautiful toes encased in thick brown leather. They then kicked off their heavy shoes, simply waving their bare feet in the air as Lawrence got a good look at their soles.

Sixty-four queens in all beckoned to him. Sixty-four pairs of feet, one hundred and twenty-eight individual feet, one hundred and twenty-eight soles, one hundred and twenty-eight ankles, beckoned to him. One thousand two hundred and eighty toes beckoned to him—one thousand two hundred and eighty beautiful, round, fragrant toes and one thousand two hundred and eighty long, pink toenails.

Lawrence lost control of his quivering erection as he ejaculated right there in the middle of the room, cumming in a geyser as he stared at his army of feet. His women obediently masturbated for him as well as he came, playing with their pussies as they waved their lusty, erotic soles at him. Their multitudinous soles were in different colors—some fleshy pink, others slightly tanned, and yet others almost completely white and colorless. Their soles, all of different colors and sizes and lengths, nonetheless shared one common feature—they were all exquisitely shaped, with a perfect curvature and just the right amount of roundness to be appealing and arousing.

Lawrence jerked off as he stared at his army of nearly naked women flashing their toes in the air and masturbating for him. He lasted for a little longer before cumming again, shooting out a rich shot of cum that got all over the women nearest him, who flinched and shrieked in surprise but otherwise did not pause or break in their strenuous ritual.

Multiple women began cumming, their royal cunts spraying out a burst of cum as their bodies shook on the floorboards. They continued playing with themselves, their fingers vigorously stroking their pussy lips as they refused to stop.

Finally, Lawrence ceased his voyeuristic masturbation ritual, letting go of his cock as he hunched over to take a breath. His women stopped as well, dropping their hands back at their sides as they quietly displayed their darkened, puffed-out pussy lips; gaping red assholes; and splayed out feet and toes.

Stepping from the center of the room, Lawrence began to indulge himself in the offering that had been laid before him. Getting on the ground, almost on all fours, he trudged over to the nearest group of queens and had his way with their feet, slurping and sucking on their toes as his cock rubbed against their genitals before finally placing his feet between their soles and jerking himself off with their feet.

He did this to the entire room, fulfilling his carnal desires with the assembled ankles and feet before him. He fucked each pair of royal feet one by one, drizzling each girl's toes with a thick glaze of royal sauce before moving onto the next.

Finally, he preyed on his eight favorites. First he fucked Blonde Pussy Queen's large, pink feet; then Big Tits Pussy Queen's gargantuan snowy white toes; then Tsundere Pussy Queen's nervous, twitching, small tanned feet; then Brunette MILF Queen's large, milky thick toes; then Fire Crotch Queen's delicate pink feet; then Nee-san Pussy Queen's large white feet; and then Bitch Empress Pussy's small silvery-gray feet.

Lawrence finished off with his blonde loli bitch, grabbing her ankles as he easily fit his hands around her legs, rubbing her slender, miniscule feet along the shaft of his cock, the tip of his cock still pressing against her twitching pussy. Blonde Loli Queen grew soaking wet, her flushed body quivering in excitement as her sensitive, ticklish toes ran along her master's shaft.

Lawrence grunted, and his face turned red as he busted his nut one more time, shooting his load straight into his loli ona-slave's pussy. Blonde Loli Queen whimpered in surprise, but remained mostly still as her master came inside her, even lifting her hips up slightly to better accommodate his glans as it slipped inside her snatch.

Lawrence gave another moan of relief and let go of his loli queen's feet, dropping her to the ground once again.

…

"CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP"

The royal sows gathered in a group around Lawrence with their backs to him. With their hands over their heads, they frantically shook their hips at him, bouncing vigorously until their ass cheeks jiggled and started clapping together.

"CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP"

Lawrence stood in the middle, playing with himself as he watched his queens humiliate themselves. He groaned as he suddenly shot his load between his clenched fists. Lawrence paused in his self-pleasure for a few seconds to allow himself to finish his orgasm, and then began again without hesitation.

His orgasms came to him like water now, in such abundance that he mostly ignored them. Lawrence continued to play with himself, looking all over the ritual room as his slovenly royal bitch-whores danced for him.

Lawrence came again and then suddenly stopped stroking himself. He got up, and instantly his slave queens ceased their dancing. They lay still, silently awaiting their master's orders.

Lawrence opened the door to the ritual room. Before his queens would dance again, he had something special for them to wear.

…

"CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP"

His queens danced for him, bending their bodies into a distinctly un-royal and undignified position as they became nothing more than works of art and pleasure for his eyes and body.

Each of Lawrence's pet queens now wore their royal tiaras atop their white hoods as they danced for him. The expensive, jeweled royal ornaments had once been symbols of their royal blood. Now lower than dogs, they now were forced to wear their old crowns again in a mockery of their former status as they danced for their owner.

Each of the queens had a different design on her tiara, from the intricate, bejeweled band that encircled Blonde Pussy Queen's head to the simple, austere tiara on Tsundere Pussy Queen and the simple, stark band on Fire Crotch Queen's head; from the delicate and nature-inspired band of flowers and leaves on Brunette MILF Queen's tiara to the thin, silvery loops on Blonde Loli Queen's tiara.

Furthermore, the sixty-four queens in the room were now bedazzled with rich, glittering jewels of all types. Though they were bitch slaves that were lower than pigs, they were decked out with expensive jewels of all colors from exotic faraway lands, the wasted opulence made possible by Lawrence's extravagant wealth.

The bitch queens were decked with bracelets and rings on their wrists and hands—and their ankles and feet were decorated with a bedazzling array of anklets and toe rings.

Furthermore, each of Lawrence's bitch slut queens were adorned with piercings all along their breasts and genitals. The rings on their pussy lips and clits danced and waved in the air with their hips as they danced and jiggled for their master.

"CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP"

Lawrence stared at his human sex toys, decorated with gold and silver and rubies, sapphires, emeralds, diamonds, and other gems. Their toes, decorated with rings until they were almost completely covered with expensive jewels, looked even more beautiful. Their breasts and pussies, pierced and decorated with rings, were now marked forever as his to use and enjoy.

These jewels and crowns were now a mockery of their former status. As human cattle that were lower than beasts, they had no right to wear their former jewels, which he had taken for himself.

However, though these jewels were wasted on these slaves, they looked good. Lawrence decided right there that all of his slaves would be similarly decorated as well. Though it would be prohibitively expensive to gather enough jewelry for all of his girls, nothing was impossible for him to do. The utter waste and opulence of such a move only made him even harder.

"CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP"

Lawrence could take it no longer as his royal slaves tempted him. He pounced on them and fucked them one more time.

One by one, his bitch slave queens fell to the ground, crying and screaming as their master mated with them. One by one Lawrence grabbed his dancing queens by the waist, shoving them to the floor as he fucked them.

The sows before him began to bleat like animals as the entire room devolved into a mass orgy. Lawrence pounded his slaves in every one of their holes, fucking them without restraint and indifferent to their cries as the room erupted into pleasured moans and screaming.

Orifice after orifice began to erupt in waves of fluid. Lawrence continued to rut with abandon, ejaculating inside each of his royal slaves as he mated with them like the animals they were.

Finally, the entire room of animals burst at the same time. Every one of the royal livestock slaves thrust her hips in the air, shaking her pussy before suddenly becoming still. All sixty-four sow queens lay completely still for a single second before suddenly spraying a torrent of fluid from their urethras all at once, cumming in unison in a mass orgasm as Lawrence stood in the center with folded arms, himself ejaculating from his swollen, jutting erection as he bathed in the mass shower of pussy juice.

Lawrence continued to bask in the warmth of his women's fluids, spreading out his arms and legs as he dripped with the fragrant, hot cum. His body was completely drenched, and pussy juice dripped from every part of his body, from his hair and his chest and hands and even from the tip of his fully extended erection and the creases of his ballsack.

Lawrence closed his eyes and lifted his head to the ceiling, continuing to bask in the pleasurable feeling as the cum started to evaporate from his body, cooling him down, until he suddenly felt a wave of discomfort arising from his bowels that jolted him back into the present.

The previous day, Lawrence had had trouble evacuating himself. Lawrence ate far more than the average man did. His days were filled with grueling exercise as he spent all day fucking his ever-growing harem, and he often ate the average man's daily diet many times over in a single meal.

As such, he had begun producing generously to match his prodigious input. The previous day, he had managed to produce three bowel movements, as he always did. However, these were disappointingly modest, even as he had eaten more than usual that day. He ended up going to bed with an unsettled feeling in his stomach.

Now as he stood there, the feeling came back to his bowels. Lawrence clutched his stomach. He now realized what was about to happen, and he looked out at his comatose slaves, still lying on the floor and recovering from their intense mass orgasm.

Immediately understanding their master's intentions, Lawrence's queens rose from the floor again and crawled toward him on all fours, groveling at his feet as they lifted up their heads.

Lawrence's eight favorites came forward, kneeling at the front of the entire group of girls. Clustering in front of Lawrence, Bitch Empress Pussy came forward and kneeled at the very front. Accompanying her was Blonde Loli Queen, her thin, bony body shaking as she crawled to the empress's side and faced Lawrence as well.

Lawrence's two favorites looked up at him. They then dutifully opened up their mouths wide, sticking their tongues out. The girls behind them all joined in as well as they all faced Lawrence with their mouths open.

Lawrence now understood the purpose of this day. His royal slaves had gathered for him to defile at his pleasure. Now they would endure the final indignity. After this, they would be truly less than human, their transformation from royalty into beasts utterly complete.

His sixty-four bitch slave queens opened up their mouths wide in eager anticipation, sticking out their tongues as they waited on their master. Nodding one last time as he stared at his empress and his loli princess and then the others, Lawrence turned around and spread his ass cheeks.

Lawrence farted, and his asshole puckered up as his stomach rumbled for the last time.

Lawrence sighed with relief as he relaxed his anal muscles and the waste inside him coursed freely out of his sphincter. He tightened up the muscles in his rectum a little bit, and the massive store of waste that had been piling up inside of him came streaming out even faster. At first falling out of his anus in small spurts, Lawrence could now hear and feel it spraying out in a constant blast.

He heard his women behind him scrambling on the ground, the sounds of their hands and knees hitting the wooden floorboards. He then heard the sounds of slurping and gulping behind him, of the fevered pants as various girls gasped for breath and still others renewed their frenzied feeding.

Lawrence grunted and pushed even harder. Two whole days’ worth of stored-up waste came piling out of him, rapidly but constantly. He could feel the lower part of his body relax and grow lighter as the tension that had been building up inside him slowly faded away.

Lawrence began to think about the last several meals he had eaten. Without exception, his last four meals had been much larger than usual, his stomach bloating up after each one as he had stuffed himself. He already normally ate as much during a single meal as a peasant did during an entire week.

However, the previous day, he had ended up more than doubling that amount, with the result that he now suffered from indigestion. Furthermore, his body had produced the corresponding amount of waste as well, with the result that now he was expelling what would have been over a month's worth of waste for an ordinary peasant from his body.

Lawrence produced generously, creating more than enough for his favorite girls. The rest of his royal whores began to fight for the remains, the leftovers that managed to slip from the favorite eights’ mouths. The girls in the back began fighting and shoving each other as they shoved each other with their mouths like dogs.

Lawrence listened to the fighting behind him and pushed harder. A particularly strong blast from his bowels went flying in the air in an arc, hitting several of his minor queens directly on their mouths. The lucky whores began to moan in gratitude, smacking their lips as they feasted on their master’s gift while the rest began fighting amongst themselves for the leftovers that dripped out.

Lawrence placed a hand over his nose. The stench that came from his anus was now intolerably foul. His indigestion had yielded an especially toxic harvest, replete with thick, pungent gases. His girls continued to feed on his waste, growing more and more aggressive as the product that came out from his bowels became more and more filthy-smelling.

Lawrence groaned and relaxed again, allowing his stream to weaken briefly before putting it on full blast again with his sphincter muscles. He had eaten so much that he had not been able to digest it all properly. As a result, other than the first few timid chunks that had fallen out in hard clumps, his waste was very soft, a little bit thick and viscous, but still mostly free-flowing. This was the most ideal, for it was thick and messy, liable to get everywhere and stain everything with alarming efficiency. Lawrence’s penis became hard, and his balls began dangling eagerly between his legs as he imagined the scene behind him, his imagination aided by the sloppy, unrestrained noises coming from behind him.

Eventually, of the abundant mass of women gathered behind him, two rose to the front, gobbling up the majority of the waste that came out of Lawrence’s body. Blonde Loli Queen and Bitch Empress Pussy crawled up to Lawrence, gathering their lips directly against his gushing, wide-open anus. The two sows stuck out their tongues, now fighting each other as they both competed for supremacy over Lawrence’s mudslide.

Blonde Loli Queen was vicious, becoming surprisingly aggressive for her small, weak size. She slammed the side of her skull into the Empress Bitch, knocking her out and sending her tumbling across the room.

The other girls growled and yelped in shock. The woman who had once been the richest and most powerful woman in the known world had been beaten up by a little girl, and while fighting over the right to eat a lowly commoner's diarrhea too. The fallen empress had now completely fallen, her bestial transformation complete.

The former royal regained consciousness, completely indifferent to her pitiful state, thinking instead only about her master’s shit. Now tamed, she joined the rest of the bitches in the back, shaking her hips as she accepted the loli queen's supremacy. She and the rest of the whores began to fight over the pitiful leftovers, the refuse that collected around the feet of the ultimate alpha queen bitch whore, Blonde Loli Queen.

Blonde Loli Queen kissed her master’s anus, her victory now absolute. She feasted on her master’s abundance, making a series of disgusting slurping and sucking sounds as she placed her lips directly above Lawrence’s asshole and ate heartily from the source. The fragile loli queen’s stomach bloated up as she feasted on her master’s insides, eating up his vicious by-products.

Lawrence grunted as he began to feel the Blonde Loli Queen’s tongue inside his anus. He opened up slightly, spraying even more shit all over his pet loli as she took the chance to stick her tongue even further inside.

Lawrence could feel himself growing empty, and his constant, steady stream finally started to die down. Blonde Loli Queen’s frantic gasps, and the constant, rhythmic sound of her throat swallowing, began to slow down as well, as less shit came out of Lawrence's body, and in steadily less frequent bursts too.

Finally, Lawrence shot out a melty, warm, creamy fart, the final gaseous remains of the noxious waste he had been storing inside him for a whole day. He had shit nonstop for almost five minutes straight, keeping up a steady stream of waste from his bowels as he unloaded over a month's worth of the average male’s shit, releasing several liters of waste within just a few minutes.

Lawrence grunted as the last tiny clump of feces escaped his rectum and went straight into Blonde Loli Queen’s stomach. His erect cock then quivered as he suddenly released a jet of urine all over the ground, emptying his bladder as his cock joined his anus in releasing his waste.

The girls behind him began to lap up this palate cleanser, scrambling on the floor once again as they fought over their master’s piss.

Blonde Loli Queen ignored these inferior beasts, focusing instead on her master’s asshole. She began to lick him clean, wiping him off as she ran her dirty whore tongue across his filthy, stained ass hairs. Lawrence’s anal bush, like the rest of the hairs on his body, were light metallic silver, but the hairs around his asshole had grown pitch brown. Blonde Loli Queen now went along the arduous task of cleaning them, sucking each strand clean as she wiped them off with her young, loli lips.

When finally, she was finished, and her benevolent master’s asshole was as clean as the day he had first soaked in Nyohhira’s baths, Blonde Loli Queen bowed to her master, groveling against the ground, before straightening back up and giving him a final kiss on the anus.

Lawrence smirked and nutted on the ground in front of him as he felt his loli slave kiss him. He stared at the thick stream of white dribbling from his dick, surprised at his own volume as Blonde Loli Queen’s affectionate kiss lingered in his brain. He stepped forward and pushed open the door to the ritual room, opening it up to the rest of the house for the first time since they had entered the room.

Lawrence looked out into the hallway. The windows were pitch black, the hallway lit by candles. It was midnight already. He had just spent over eighteen hours locked in his ritual room with his royal whores.

Lawrence paused and listened behind him. He could still hear the noises from the room as the women who had once been queens began to fuck amongst themselves, their vicious aggression turned into lust, their royal grandeur replaced with savage bestiality.

For the first time since relieving himself, Lawrence turned around and laid eyes on his fallen royals. The scene before him was every bit as erotic as he had expected, and Lawrence came again as he saw his sixty-four filthy breeding sows wantonly and mindlessly mating, with every trace of their royal upbringing forever erased.

Lawrence looked over to the wall next to the door. The windowless ritual room had been lit the entire time by a set of candles hanging along the walls. He glanced at the candle nearest the door, and instantly the entire room of candles went out at once, dimming the room as the only source of light that remained came from the open door.

Lawrence smiled and stepped out into the hallway, pushing the door behind him and shutting it once again. Then turning around, he placed his ear against the door and listened to the sound of his queens fucking one last time.

Then placing the door bolt in place, he locked his queens in the pitch blackness of the ritual room and walked away with one final smirk.


	2. The Anniversary Special

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The afterstories are all set at different times after Lawrence's arrival in Nyohhira. The second Afterstory takes place approximately two years after the Finale chapters and three years after he moves to Nyohhira.

Lawrence awoke beneath the dimly lit early dawn sky. The rising sun was obscured from his spot next to the woods, and all he could see was a small portion of the pale sky ringed with tall pine trees, a dull white lake surrounded by green.

Lawrence stretched out his arms and felt the cold morning air. It felt chilly against his bare skin, but a little bit of morning exercise would fix that.

He had once had a proper house with a roof and walls. On a whim, he had decided to burn that house down because it was too small. However, no house was large enough for his needs, and he had instead been forced to sleep and eat outside.

Nonetheless, it was not proper to say that Lawrence was homeless. Rather, the whole area that comprised Nyohhira counted as his home, and to build a house would imply that everything outside the house was somehow not already his.

This was wrong. Everything in Nyohhira was his. He owned everything, from the natural springs to the women to their huts. The entire town was his house, and he was absolutely free to intrude anywhere he wanted.

When it rained, he simply looked for one of his slaves' hovels and crawled in, having his way with every one of the residents before kicking them out and taking the cabin for himself. It was perfectly appropriate that he did this—everything around him was his property, and the rest of his property existed solely for the pleasure and comfort of the most important piece of property of all—his penis.

At night, Lawrence picked whichever spot he felt like and fell asleep, joined by the thirteen girls in his innermost harem. This inner harem consisted of the girls with which he was most intimate, with which he performed the most sexual acts. Every woman in the harem received the Master's dick once a week, but the girls in the inner harem received their master's love every day. They had the privilege of servicing the master during the most brutal and thankless tasks, including at night, when they served as his bed.

Lawrence rose from his bed of girls and looked up at the sky before stretching his arms out again. He then looked down at Ginger Wolf Pussy, who was still sprawled out at the edge of the massive pile of women, soundly asleep.

Lawrence kneeled down on the floor and whipped out his cock. Lifting her head up to his dick, Lawrence began to jerk off to her face. He stared at Ginger Wolf Pussy's beautiful pink lips and tiny nose, her slender waist and beautiful breasts, her long, pale feet encased in thick leather sandals, and masturbated to her until he nutted all over her face.

Ginger Wolf Pussy woke up with a scream, flailing about as she was blinded by her master's semen. Wiping the cum from her face, she glanced from underneath her hood up at her master, who was perched over her with his dick in her face, and kneeled before him, thanking him for his gift as she spread her legs and masturbated for him in gratitude.

Lawrence sat in front of Ginger Wolf Pussy, silently watching as she played with herself. Once she had obediently cum all over the grass, spraying it with her own morning dew, he grabbed her by the face and shoved her head into his crotch as he had his way with her mouth.

After he finished up in her mouth, Lawrence then flipped his slave around and had his way with her from behind, fucking her pussy first thing in the morning as she hung from his dick like an accessory, squealing and moaning.

Ginger Wolf Pussy's screams woke up the rest of Lawrence's slaves, and the other members of his inner harem gradually got up off the floor as well, forming a ring around their master as he stood in the center, fucking Ginger Wolf Pussy from behind.

Finally, Lawrence thrust into Ginger Wolf Pussy's warm, well-used pussy and bust his nut one last time. Ginger Wolf Pussy moaned and relaxed as she had a final orgasm, the shocks running down her back as she wet herself.

Lawrence stared at his slave's sopping wet pussy as it messily sprayed piss all over the ground. He became erect as he watched, and it was then he realized that he had not had his morning piss yet.

Lawrence lifted his bitch off the ground, grabbing her by the chin. Holding the tip of his cock at her lips, Lawrence began to relieve himself inside Ginger Wolf Pussy's mouth. Ginger Wolf Pussy began to choke and gag as she struggled to hold all of her master's piss, and she wrapped her lips around his engorged tip as she greedily drunk up as much of it as possible.

Lawrence shook his cock as he finished up in his slave's mouth. Slapping his dick against his toilet-slave's cheek, he squeezed out the last drops from his urethra.

Lawrence had chosen Ginger Wolf Pussy to molest that morning on purpose. Today wasn't just any ordinary day; it was Ginger Wolf Pussy's festival day.

Today was the day that Ginger Wolf Pussy had bowed down to his cock.

…

Lawrence sat on the ground, staring at the array of dishes laid out for him.

He now took his meals on the cobblestone right outside the inn. Other than a piece of cloth, nothing separated the dishes from the ground. The ground was his table, the entire town his dining room.

Lawrence looked on as Blonde Cook Pussy finished laying out the dishes in front of him. As he stared at the inn again, Lawrence began wondering whether it was necessary to even have an inn. There could be several more cabins built where it stood.

However, he decided against burning it down for now. He still needed a place for his Blonde Cook Pussy to cook for him. A time would come when he would have a new place for her to cook, but that would be for another time.

Lawrence thrust his penis into Blonde Cook Pussy's mouth, rewarding her for her hard work by allowing her to suck him off. He took another bite out of his pastry as his bitch pleasured him, and he began staring at the centerpiece of his table.

Ginger Wolf Pussy was kneeling in the middle of the majestic array of breakfast foods, her hands tied together behind her back and her ankles bound together as she squatted on the floor in front of Lawrence, her breasts and pussy and feet freely splayed for Lawrence to ogle. Ginger Wolf Pussy began breathing heavily, her exposed breasts and pussy growing more and more flushed as her  _nushio_  gazed upon her hungrily with his flashing eyes.

She already walked around with her erogenous parts freely visible all the time, but for some reason she was especially embarrassed and grateful to be stared at today: embarrassed for being so shamefully exposed in front of her master and grateful for being so pleasing to the sight that she had caused his massive erection.

Ginger Wolf Pussy blushed. Her primitive mind no longer understood the concepts of embarrassment and shame, but she still felt them, even though she could no longer name these feelings anymore.

Lawrence grunted as he nutted inside Blonde Cook Pussy's mouth, and he then got up as he finished eating his breakfast. Walking onto the tablecloth that had been spread out on the ground, Lawrence grabbed Ginger Wolf Pussy by the chin, lifting her head up as he started fucking her in the mouth.

Ginger Wolf Pussy gagged on her master's shaft, her body bucking and trembling as she started shaking her hips, thrusting her pussy lips in the air. Lawrence pulled out and came all over her body, jizzing on her tits and stomach and thighs before wiping his dick off on his pussy slave's cheeks.

Lawrence got down on the ground, displacing several plates with a loud clash as he did so. He grabbed Ginger Wolf Pussy by the face again and kissed her, licking her face and neck as he rubbed his dick against her thighs. Ginger Wolf Pussy began to let out several squeals, shivering as her pussy grew wet.

Finally, Lawrence threw her against the ground and began kissing and sucking on her body, rubbing his cock along her white leggings as he tongued her breasts and stomach.

Having excited himself sufficiently, Lawrence now grabbed his human cocksleeve by the waist and lifted her hips off the ground, spreading her thighs as he entered her body and had his way with her once again.

Ginger Wolf Pussy cried out, gripping the cloth and causing several more plates to tumble and crash as she was fucked silly. She wrapped her silky, long legs around Lawrence's waist, raising her own hips off the ground as she started fucking her master back.

Lawrence moaned, gasping for breath as he pounded his slave. He clenched his jaw and shot his load inside Ginger Wolf Pussy, remaining still for a few seconds before starting once again.

Lawrence's other girls watched silently, secretly growing jealous as their master focused on a single girl. They resisted the urge to join in, even as their bare toes twitched and they leaked pussy juice between their legs.

Everything that existed in this town existed to serve and pleasure the master. The weekly ceremony was meant to remind them of that, a mass humiliation ritual involving all the girls, meant to remind all of his slaves of their place as lowly footstools for his body and pleasure toys for his cock.

However, once a year, the members of Lawrence's inner harem engaged in a series of orgiastic festivals. Spread out over two months, these festivals were a special reminder to the women of Lawrence's inner harem. If the weekly rituals were a mass humiliation of all the women in the harem, then the yearly festivals were individual humiliations of each of Lawrence's most prized slaves. Each of the twelve festivals (Blonde Cook Pussy didn't have one) took place on the anniversary of the girl's surrender to Lawrence's cock, and of the twelve festivals, the grandest and most humiliating of them all was the final festival of Ginger Wolf Pussy.

Thus, Lawrence grabbed Ginger Wolf Pussy's body, splaying her legs as he fucked her in front of all the others. Ginger Wolf Pussy began flopping around like a rag doll, held up above the ground only by Lawrence's large cock.

Lawrence grunted and shoved Ginger Wolf Pussy's hips into his groin one more time as he came inside her. Once he was finished with his breakfast session, Lawrence got up off the ground, a string of semen still hanging from his urethra to his wolf slave's pussy lips.

Then, grabbing a plate of pancakes from the tablecloth, he suddenly shoved it into Ginger Wolf Pussy's breasts, slathering them with syrup. Then grabbing a bowl of preserved peaches, Lawrence poured them over Ginger Wolf Pussy's chest and stomach, covering her entire torso in thick, yellow syrup.

Lawrence continued to dump various foods on top of Ginger Wolf Pussy's body, staining her white robes as he smothered her with pastries, cakes, and syrups and sauces.

Finally, after he had dumped almost everything on the tablecloth onto Ginger Wolf Pussy's body, he looked at the food that was left and found several trays of cream pies and a plate of chocolate pastries.

Lawrence grabbed a pie and shoved it in Ginger Wolf Pussy's face, smothering her mouth and nose with cream and getting it all over her hood. Ginger Wolf Pussy moaned through the thick filling, snorting some of the cream into her nostrils before quickly shooting it back out with a string of snot. Lawrence watched his slave struggle, stroking his dick as he grew aroused.

He then took the next pie and shoved it in Ginger Wolf Pussy's boobs. He covered his slave's breasts in thick white cream as she screamed again, yelping as she felt the cold, clammy custard against her breasts and nipples. Lawrence smeared it around until her entire chest was covered in buttery white cream as the other slaves stood and watched.

Lawrence then took the third pie and spread apart his slave's legs, admiring her sticky, dirty pussy as he sifted his fingers through her caramel-brown pubic bush. He then pied his slave directly in the crotch, bringing the tray down onto her pussy as the cream started to run down her thighs and seep into her pussy lips. Ginger Wolf Pussy screamed again, thrusting her hips into the air as she sprayed a stream of cum directly onto the tablecloth. Lawrence continued to press the tray down on his slave's crotch, watching impassively as his bitch came all over the ruined pie.

Ginger Wolf Pussy let out a fart of pleasure, and Lawrence took the opportunity to shove the plate of chocolate pastries into her ass cheeks, covering her asshole and taint in dark brown cream. Ginger Wolf Pussy came again, spraying yet another jet of pussy juice as she farted again, and a messy blast of chocolate cream came shooting out of her hairy asshole all over the tablecloth.

Lawrence then lifted up his slave's feet off the ground, holding them up to his lips as he admired them. Ginger Wolf Pussy's feet were slender and thin and white, with slim, flexible toes that were longer than average.

Lawrence ran his tongue across his pussy slave's toes, tasting the dirt and sweat that had collected across the bottom of her feet as he listened to his slave's anguished screams of pleasure. Ginger Wolf Pussy squirmed, clenching her soles and wiggling her hips, laughing as she felt her master's slimy, hot tongue slide across her toes.

Lawrence then thrust his slave's feet against his nose, sniffing deeply while he jerked himself off. He ran his lips across the crevice between her arches, kissing and licking them as Ginger Wolf Pussy splayed her toes out, moaning amorously. Her pussy grew wet again, and she squirted yet another load of cum as her body tensed up.

Lawrence grabbed Ginger Wolf Pussy's toes again and began sucking them clean as he ran his lips thoroughly over each salty, sweat-encrusted toe. He licked each of his slave's long, shimmering pink toenails, polishing them like jewels with his tongue.

Ginger Wolf Pussy continued to squirm, thrusting her hips up into the air as she came. Lawrence watched his slave squirm and scream and became heavily erect, his already hard penis now twitching in the air as he gripped it with his hand.

Ginger Wolf Pussy clutched the floor again, arcing back and jutting her hips up as she came yet again while her master ate out her feet.

Lawrence's cock grew red and distended as he could no longer resist his bitch slave's slutty body. Spreading apart her beautiful, slender legs, Lawrence began fucking his slave in the pussy, ramming his cock into her sticky, cream-coated snatch as he pleasured himself to the smell of his pussy slave's feet.

Ginger Wolf Pussy screamed, thrusting her back up as she shoved her feet against her master's face, howling blissfully as she continued to cum all over the tablecloth. Lawrence's groin shuddered as Ginger Wolf Pussy tightened her walls around her master's cock, and he grunted as he let out his load inside her.

Lawrence pulled out and stared at Ginger Wolf Pussy's dirty, glazed cunt. His penis still partially erect, he grabbed his cock and began masturbating. Ginger Wolf Pussy was propped against the ground with her legs lifted up in the air, her dirty toes still prominently displayed, her stuffed box leaking all over the tablecloth below.

Lawrence masturbated to his slave's slovenly, slutty appearance, groaning and gripping his cock even tighter every time her toes twitched, until he finally came all over his slave's filthy, food-encrusted body, shooting his load all over her breasts and stomach.

Turning to the ground, Lawrence set his sights towards the last two pieces of food from breakfast that still lay unsullied—a pair of cream pies sitting on the ground, still intact.

Lawrence picked up a pie as he simultaneously grabbed his Ginger Wolf Pussy by the ankles and lifted her feet back up into the air. Ginger Wolf Pussy stared at the pie, spreading her toes in anticipation.

Lawrence pressed the pie against Ginger Wolf Pussy's feet, covering her toes in thick, warm goo. Ginger Wolf Pussy shrieked, her pussy quaking as she allowed the creamy, thick pie filling to seep between her toes.

Lawrence continued to press the pie tray against his slave's outstretched, splayed feet, smearing the cream completely against her captive, immobile soles until they were completely smothered in white filling.

Ginger Wolf Pussy shrieked into the sky as she orgasmed, thrusting her tongue out ecstatically as the hot, sticky, wet cream covered her toes completely. Her feet were now entirely covered with cream, barely recognizable underneath the thick gob of white that coated it. Lawrence stared at her filthy, cream-covered soles and immediately grew erect again.

Lawrence buried his face in his slave's salty, sweet, and dirty feet, caked in cream and sweat, kissing them, licking his slave's feet clean as he sucked off her toes. Her slender, long toes and beautifully shaped arches were now completely coated in custard, her pale, lightly tinted soles completely hidden below a film of white.

Finally, Lawrence was done cleaning up his slave's soles, and he began sniffing and kissing her long, large soles, touching the sticky, sweet balls of her feet to his nose.

Lawrence stared at his slave's filthy, cum-covered feet one last time, and placed them around his cock.

Lawrence fucked his Ginger Wolf Pussy in the feet, moaning as he was lubed up by a slick, creamy layer of filling. He came quickly, nutting all over Ginger Wolf Pussy's body as he finished masturbating with her captive feet.

Lawrence dropped his slave's ankles back to the floor, staring at her filthy, sticky body. His cock swung in the air, still slightly erect, still not entirely drained of its energy yet.

He now picked up the last pie off the floor, now the only piece of food from breakfast that was still undefiled. Holding it up to his dick, Lawrence began jerking off, playing with his cock as he aimed the tip of his penis into the pie. He bust his nut all over the pie, destroying it with a blast of semen large enough to inundate it completely. The natural white of the pie filling was overtaken by the pearly, translucent white of Lawrence's jizz as it overflowed the pie, flooding the pie tray and streaming out onto the tablecloth underneath.

The beautiful pastry, into which Blonde Cook Pussy had devoted hours of painstaking labor, was now ruined. It reeked of filling and semen, a mixture of sweet and salty that created a sick, stomach-turning odor.

Grabbing Ginger Wolf Pussy's greasy, creamy feet once again, Lawrence raised this abomination of a pie up to her legs as Ginger Wolf Pussy realized far too late what he was about to do.

Lawrence shoved the pie into his Ginger Wolf Pussy's toes, smothering them completely, listening to her screams as she squirted all over the floor. Ginger Wolf Pussy screamed, cumming instantly as the nauseating, clumpy mix of semen and cream seeped between her toes, covering them once again.

Once he was satisfied with the filthy semen-and-cream mixture that coated his slave's feet, Lawrence threw the empty pie tray aside, dropping Ginger Wolf Pussy back on the ground, with her dirty, cream and cum and crust coated feet stretched out on the floor.

The other twelve slaves in Lawrence's inner harem began circling Ginger Wolf Pussy on their hands and knees, sniffing her like dogs as they licked their lips. Breakfast was served.

Merchant Girl Pussy began to lick Ginger Wolf Pussy's breasts, kissing and sucking her nipples as she cleaned off the honey from her breasts. Loli Slut Pussy ate out Ginger Wolf Pussy's unwiped asshole, licking her cute, delicate anus as she scooped out the mixture of chocolate and unwiped remnants with her tongue. Each of Lawrence's sluts grabbed a different body part, eating the food on Ginger Wolf Pussy's body as they feasted.

Finally, Blonde Shepherdess Pussy and Traitor Slut Pussy lifted Ginger Wolf Pussy's feet off the ground, smiling as they placed her frosted, white feet to their lips and started licking her creamy, glazed toes.

…

Ginger Wolf Pussy dangled from a stake, her hands and feet bound to the wooden pole, now decked in the full regalia of her piercings and toe rings as her body was put on display for the whole town to see.

The stake, which resembled a cross, was placed on a giant cart. Pulling the cart were the rest of Lawrence's inner harem, dragging it with ropes. From their starting point just outside the city, the twelve girls dragged the cart along the grass, grunting and groaning as they put in a great deal of effort in order to get the wheels moving along the wild terrain.

Lawrence walked aside the cart, watching his girls toil in the midday sun. Meanwhile, Ginger Wolf Pussy lay tied helplessly to her cross, staring silently at the ground below.

As the cart began to pass by the first tiny huts on the outskirts of town, various slaves began to peek their heads out of their cabins, staring at the commotion outside. They emerged from their huts and accompanied the cart along, following it as it snaked its way through the maze of houses.

Lawrence's slaves continued to drag the cart, grunting as they strained to pull it across the muddy, unpaved footpaths. Ginger Wolf Pussy's piercings bounced and danced with the cart, jingling in the air with every bump the wheels treaded.

More and more slaves joined in, emerging from their cabins to accompany the cart until a massive jam ensued and the cart slowed down even further. Several of Lawrence's livestock slaves grew restless and began clambering onto the cart, grasping and groping the girl tied to the stake on top of it.

Ginger Wolf Pussy flinched helplessly as the mob of hands reached for her body, touching and grabbing her as she remained completely immobile. Her pussy began to grow wet as the faceless, robed figures around her started groping her feet and pussy, and she quivered on her cross as she shot out a stream of cum into the sea of sex slaves below.

Ginger Wolf Pussy lay still on her cross, her pussy and breasts exposed for all to see. The sea of mindless slaves now began to lick and suck on her body, placing their tongues against her exposed skin as they continued to molest her. As the cart wound its way through more of the town, even more girls joined in, compounding the chaos.

Lawrence stood to the side, watching as he masturbated. He watched as Ginger Wolf Pussy whimpered, his dick growing harder as he did absolutely nothing to help her.

The cart went on, winding through the central cluster of cabins. Lawrence's cart-pullers now pushed their way through the crowd of harem sluts, having to shove the sea of women aside in order to go on. His harem became even more agitated, and more girls started to climb onto the cart as they groped Ginger Wolf Pussy.

Ginger Wolf Pussy groaned as some of the slaves began to climb onto the stake itself, grinding their bodies against hers as they humped her on her legs, groped her breasts, and even licked her in the face.

Ginger Wolf Pussy began to squirt a little bit as she felt a random string of saliva dribbling down her pubic bush and into her pussy lips. She curled her toes up, biting her lips as she felt yet another jet of cum shooting from her urethra.

The mob of girls, mindlessly driven by their animal desires, began to tear at Ginger Wolf Pussy's clothes, ripping scraps of white cloth from her body until her leggings and robes were in tatters.

The parade continued, and the wild, frenzied display of aggression only intensified. Lawrence watched with a full-on erection, cumming all over the ground as his bitch was thoroughly humiliated. It was a mass orgy of base desire as a horde of thousands pounced on a single, lone prey, a single piece of meat dangling from a wooden stake.

Not every one of the twelve festivals included this stake or used it in the same way. For instance, during the festival of Dancer Girl Pussy, she was suspended upside down, her feet dangling in the air like a prize for the greedy slaves. As a slave who had begun her life as a dancer, it was the most fitting way to remind her of her place. Boy Toy Ass-Pussy was forced to stand on the cart and masturbate for six straight hours, milking his balls dry as his cock grew redder and more swollen, as various slaves pleasured him in his asshole using progressively larger and larger objects. Loli Slut Pussy was bound by her hands and feet and tied up into a ball, physically carried through town by hand in Lawrence's arms as he masturbated inside her holes, transforming her into a literal human onahole.

However, for someone as proud as Ginger Wolf Pussy, it was most fitting that she be placed on display for all to see and touch. Ginger Wolf Pussy's pussy burned as she endured this abuse, her orgasms growing more and more intense as the slaves continued humping her.

The procession now snaked its way through the inner-most huts, bumping into walls and constantly stopping as it navigated through the much thinner pathways. Ginger Wolf Pussy groaned as the cart constantly jerked and started and the stake shook and wobbled with it. Many of the faceless slaves who clung to Ginger Wolf Pussy lost their balance completely and fell off the cart, only to be replaced with the ones waiting right below.

Finally, the center of Nyohhira could be spotted in the distance: the massive stone plaza, with its massive amphitheater in the middle.

Finally, as the sun disappeared below the horizon, the cart came to a stop next to the amphitheater, Ginger Wolf Pussy felt herself getting moved as the other members of the inner harem carried her stake off the cart.

The mob of slaves now finally moved aside and made way as the twelve members of the inner harem carried Ginger Wolf Pussy and her stake down into the center of the amphitheater.

Ginger Wolf Pussy shuddered. Her clothing had been completely torn off. What little scraps were left hanging from her body fell away as she was paraded around the stone pit and then carried inside. By the time the procession finally stopped, and she was let down from her cross in the center of the amphitheater, Ginger Wolf Pussy was completely naked, her slender, creamy peach body completely laid bare along with her thick, bushy red tail.

Save for her long, white hood that shrouded her face, she was now completely exposed, stripped of all protection against the elements and the hungry, lascivious stares of her faceless molesters.

The master, Lawrence, had long disappeared, leaving the procession well before it had reached its head.

…

Lawrence returned to town several hours later. He entered to a pitch dark village, the entire city shrouded in darkness except in the center, where the vast amphitheater was lit up with a single ring of torches in the very center.

Lawrence descended the steps, completely naked, his dick bobbing up and down as he approached the pit in the middle.

Ginger Wolf Pussy sat cross-legged in the middle of the coliseum floor, her body lit up by the ring of torches. The other twelve pussy slaves in the inner harem surrounded her, standing in a circle, silent.

Ginger Wolf Pussy looked up and smiled at her master in acknowledgment. The other twelve girls gradually turned to acknowledge their master, remaining silent as he traversed the final set of steps and emerged in the central performing area of the amphitheater.

While Lawrence was gone, Ginger Wolf Pussy had been cleaned and oiled up in anticipation of his return. She was completely naked now: her rings and piercings had been removed, so that nothing remained below her hood except for her sandals. However, she had been rubbed with a mixture of herbs and resins so that she smelled of exotic perfumes, and her entire body had been oiled down so that her breasts and stomach and legs glimmered in the flickering light of the torches around her.

Ginger Wolf Pussy crawled towards Lawrence, opening her mouth and sticking out her tongue as she wiggled her hips. Stretching her body along the stone floor, she kneeled down and prostrated herself to the floor. Lawrence looked on impassively, his erect cock quaking as he watched his bitch grovel.

His bitch then turned around, kneeling for him from the other direction as she exposed her pussy and ass. After remaining in this position for exactly one minute, Ginger Wolf Pussy turned back around, kneeling with her head at Lawrence's feet again for yet one minute more before raising her lips to her master's cock and kissing it.

Lawrence bent down, sticking his tongue out as well as he took his little slave by the chin. Their tongues touched first, slobbering and sliding against each other as they messily began to kiss in the middle of the coliseum.

Ginger Wolf Pussy pulled away, smiling, as she looked upon her master's face, standing up completely and grabbing Lawrence by the shoulder. Master and slave kissed a second time, rubbing their bodies against each other as their tongues fought in the open air.

Ginger Wolf Pussy pulled away again, moaning as she fondled her breasts and briefly played with her pussy, before pulling in and embracing her master as they made out for a third and final time.

Lawrence placed his hands beneath Ginger Wolf Pussy's crotch, rubbing her with his palm while he tasted her throat, growing erect between her legs. Ginger Wolf Pussy began to squeal, clinging to her master as she came in his hands, squirting all over the cobblestones.

Lawrence let go of his bitch as she came, and Ginger Wolf Pussy dropped to the floor. She crawled forward once again, bowing her head as she kissed her master's dick once more. This time, taking it by the tip, she slowly massaged him with her lips and fit it into her mouth.

Ginger Wolf Pussy placed her hands around Lawrence's hips, clutching him as she went deeper, sucking him harder until she was finally deepthroating him. Lawrence pounded his hips into Ginger Wolf Pussy's mouth, rubbing his pubes against her as Ginger Wolf Pussy took it in the face.

Ginger Wolf Pussy's face was obscured by her hood, but her mouth was quite expressive enough for Lawrence. Her large, canine mouth fit itself around his shaft, thrusting his enormous member all the way inside her throat, and her long, red tongue wrapped around his base, squeezing and milking him as she lovingly pleasured him.

Ginger Wolf Pussy contorted her mouth into all sorts of twisted and unique shapes, positioning her mouth to receive her master's dick in the perfect manner. She was the perfect little fellatio princess, sucking her master off as her mouth made loud, unearthly noises all around his rod.

"SUUUUUUCK…chu-u-u-u-u-u-u…JUUUUUUUU-RU-U-U-U-U-U…shuuuuuuuuuuu…*plurp*-*pop*…SUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCCCKK…KKKKKKKKXXXXXXXXRRRUURURURURLXXXXXXXKXXKXKXKXJJJLAFSKLA;JFALSKDFJ;ASLKFJSDL;…chupppppppp…re-ro-ro-ro-ro-ro…re-PA-RO-RO-RO-ro-rorororororororo…mmmnnppppAAAAAA…"

Lawrence's little sucky-sucky angel sucked her master off, thrusting her head into her master's hips until her mouth became his personal fleshlight.

"SLLLLLLLLLLLURRRPPPPPP…ppppllllllllllleeeeeeeggghhhhhhhhh…nnnnnnnnnnn…*chu*…*chu**chu*chu-pa-A-A-A-A-A-A…schhhhhhhhhlllllluurrrpp…sssssSSSSUUUUUUUUUCCCCCCCCKKKKKKKKKKK…"

Ginger Wolf Pussy pulled out from her master's cock, opening her mouth wide as she swirled her tongue around in the air while she continued to jerk him off with her hands. She then dipped her head and moved down to Lawrence's balls, planting her dripping wet, warm tongue along the underside of his ballsack as she started sucking off his testicles.

Ginger Wolf Pussy stuffed her cheeks, bloating them out as she gargled Lawrence's balls. Lawrence placed his hands on her face, guiding her as he dipped his balls deep into her throat. His hands caressed and rubbed her wherever he pleased, truly turning her head into his personal sex toy. Ginger Wolf Pussy continued to moan, churning out a thick frothy stream of drool as she started to gag on his balls.

Finally, Ginger Wolf Pussy pulled out from her master's enormous ballsack, returning to his shaft once more. Soon after Lawrence had returned to his slave's warm mouth, he came inside her, shooting his load all over her flat wolf tongue. His cock slipped out, and Lawrence nutted all over his pretty slave's entire face and body, cumming on her neck and chest before sending several thick, creamy strips of cum across her grateful pink lips.

Lawrence and Ginger Wolf Pussy rested in the middle of the coliseum for a moment, neither one moving as they basked in their shared post-orgasmic glow. Other than the twelve girls standing around them in a circle watching, they were completely alone.

Other than the Ginger Wolf Pussy and her master and the rest of the inner harem, the amphitheater was completely empty. The vast structure, which could hold over a hundred thousand, was entirely abandoned except for the small group in the center, their presence loudly advertised by the torches that burned like a single bright point in the theater's vast emptiness.

Lawrence examined his slave as she lay on the ground, splattered in cum. Ginger Wolf Pussy's tall, pale body was splayed against the floor, her soft peach skin glistening in the firelight. Her auburn brown nipples stood out from her creamy-pale breasts; her lightly toned, thin stomach heaved and buckled around her tiny belly button.

Other than her hairy crotch and armpits, Ginger Wolf Pussy was perfectly hairless, her lean body completely smooth, with only her thick and bushy tail suggesting her otherworldly origins.

Most impressive of all on the pussy slave's body were her lean, slender feet. Her erotic ankles and soles and toes, so roughly abused just earlier that morning, had been washed and cleaned and oiled. They now glistened like the rest of her body, shining in the warm torchlight.

Lawrence grabbed Ginger Wolf Pussy by the ankles and thrust her feet into his face. He licked and kissed them, getting his erection hard once again before dropping them back down. Then grabbing his pussy slave by the waist, he flipped her over, shoved her head to the ground, and had his way with her.

Ginger Wolf Pussy did not move as her master used her pussy, merely giving a single distressed moan as Lawrence unburdened himself inside her womb before falling silent once more as he began to pound her again a second time.

Holo allowed her master to use her pussy as many times as he liked. Lawrence was similarly expressionless, impassively beating his meat inside his slave, jerking off with his slave's onahole pussy until he had orgasmed multiple times inside her body.

The semen began to drip down the Ginger Wolf Pussy's thighs, running down in large streams as her pussy could no longer hold it all in. Ginger Wolf Pussy now forced her vagina to stay open, loosening her pelvic muscles as she refused to allow her slit to close up. Even so, the cum continued dripping out of her pussy, overflowing until it dripped onto the floor in a constant, smooth, free-flowing stream.

Ginger Wolf Pussy continued to say nothing even as her body was defiled to such an extent. Rather, she obediently remained kneeling on the floor, awaiting her master's orders. Lawrence stared at his sow's filthy pussy, wrinkling his nose before thrusting his pelvis against Ginger Wolf Pussy one last time, grunting as he fucked his own sloppy seconds.

Ginger Wolf Pussy flopped on the floor, nonetheless remaining obediently still and quiet. Before long, her master had unloaded himself inside her body once again, and she felt her womb expanding as it struggled to hold it all in.

Lawrence pulled out for the last time and watched as the ginger pussy in front of him began to spray his semen back onto the ground. Ginger Wolf Pussy lost control of her pelvic muscles, and her quaking pussy continued to spurt her master's cum back out until only a thin, white string of cum remained, clinging to her pussy lips.

Lawrence admired his slave's defiled hindquarters, running his hands along her thighs as he spread her ass cheeks apart and stared at her asshole.

Ginger Wolf Pussy's asshole was tight and dark and overgrown with frizzly red hairs. A small mole grew near her hole, a little black dot like a beauty mark. Lawrence lifted up his pet bitch's tail and took a deep sniff, savoring the smell of her fragrant ass-pussy.

He let go of Ginger Wolf Pussy's tail, straightening back up as he began to stare at her entire body. Her ass cheeks dangled above her legs, bouncing and jiggling with her pubic bush hanging just below. Below her hips, her legs were rested on the stone floor, and her toes twitched as she waited impatiently for her master to act upon the view before him.

Lawrence ran his hands down his Ginger Wolf Pussy's ass crack, feeling her ass hairs as he grew erect. He leaned in once again and gave his pet pussy a single kiss on the asshole, pressing his lips against her brown eye as she opened up in surprise, loosening her sphincter.

Lawrence then stood back up as the torches in the coliseum all suddenly flared up. There were now lights all around the amphitheater, not merely in the central pit. These all lit up at the same time, illuminating the entire theater.

Ginger Wolf Pussy lifted her head to see Lawrence's entire harem assembled in the stadium. Over thirty thousand white, shrouded faces stared back. Thirty thousand featureless, covered heads bored into her with invisible eyes, expressionless, revealing nothing but their oppressive and pervasive gaze.

As Ginger Wolf Pussy looked up at all the faces staring down at her, Lawrence took advantage of her distraction to fuck her in the ass. His slave screamed out, gripping the floor and writhing in pain as her master suddenly started pounding her ass-pussy.

Ginger Wolf Pussy raised her head, glancing out from under her hood at the crowd of girls watching her. They were completely expressionless, making no indication whatsoever as to whether they enjoyed the performance going on in front of them or not. She dipped her head to the ground and screamed again, thrusting her ass against her master's hips, fucking him back as he reamed her with his massive cock.

Lawrence placed his hands on Ginger Wolf Pussy's hips, pounding even harder as the slaps created by his groin began to drown out his slave's screams. Ginger Wolf Pussy shoved her face into the ground, crying out as she suddenly sprayed a jet of pussy juice all over the floor behind her.

Lawrence grabbed the hood around his slave's neck, suddenly yanking it off as Ginger Wolf Pussy was in the throes of orgasm, revealing her face to the entire stadium.

Holo foamed at the mouth, gasping for breath as the frothy drool flowed from her mouth. Her nose dripped with snot, dribbling down her upper lip in a stream. Her pupils dilated, Holo rolled her eyes up, thrusting her tongue out as she came again, squirting on the floor.

Lawrence grabbed Holo's long, auburn hair, hair he had not seen for an entire year, and pulled Holo's head back, forcing her to look up at the silent audience above.

Still faceless, they were no longer unreactive. The entire stadium moved at once in unison, spreading their legs apart as they began to masturbate en masse to Holo's face. Holo's face became red, unable to bear the humiliation of being exposed to so many at once.

She was no longer shrouded and hidden. Her face was now exposed for everyone to see, and the true shame of being naked now dawned on her. Holo sobbed in frustration as the entire stadium of slaves continued to stare unrelentingly at her, masturbating in a voyeuristic orgy directed at only one target.

The shameless fog of breasts and pussies and feet now squirted into the central pit, splattering the master and the slave with their juices. Holo clenched her eyes shut, shuddering as the lukewarm mists of bodily fluid hit her on the face.

Before Holo could react any further, Lawrence grabbed her by the shoulders and raised her up from the ground. Thrusting her hips against his, he began to fuck her again, this time in full view of the silent watchers for the first time.

Holo stared up at the crowd of slaves, growing dizzy and delirious as Lawrence spun around, forcing her to stare up at the entire crowd. Her breasts bounced up and down in the air, her ass cheeks clapping together as they slammed against Lawrence's stomach.

Holo grew faint, her eyes clouding over as the harem turned into a blur. Lawrence came inside her pussy, slamming against her with a few hard, fast thrusts before shooting his load inside her. He pulled out and immediately flipped Holo over, putting her legs and feet over his shoulders as he entered Holo from the front, staring directly into her eyes as he fucked her once again.

Holo let her jaw fall open and screamed, letting out a long, drawn-out moan as she endured the agony and pleasure. Her lean, round toes tightened up, clenching against her soles as she thrust her pussy down on her master's base and squirted all over his thighs, her thick, clear juices running down his legs like a waterfall until they hit the floor with a loud splatter.

The thirty thousand slaves watched, pleased with what they saw. They all came in unison again, spraying their pussy juice all over the stage, showering the lone two performers in mass acclaim—a standing ovation from between their legs.

Lawrence grabbed his slave, his cum bag, his onahole, his former companion, and kissed her, roughly thrusting his tongue into her mouth as he continued pounding her loins. Holo meekly kissed her master back, grabbing the back of his head, her fingers shaking as she came again all over the ground.

Lawrence pulled away and groaned as he nutted inside his slave's womb once again. Letting his cock slip out, he stood in the middle of the stadium, staring into Holo's eyes as he admired her face, staring at her shining red eyes and long, orange-brown hair and truly looking at her face for the first time in an entire year.

Then throwing her onto the ground again, he turned her back around and entered her ass once more.

As Lawrence and Holo made love in the middle of the stadium in front of a captive audience of thirty thousand, Holo felt the world melt around her. There was only her master, who was releasing the sperm inside his testicles into her body, and herself, who served as her  _nushio_ 's human cum sock.

The stadium came once again, erupting into yet another shower as they burst all over the stone steps, their tired limbs giving away as they stood bow-legged with their knees pointed out, aiming their pussies at the center of the amphitheater.

Holo and Lawrence kissed once again for the entire stadium, making out as cock mated with anus. Lawrence lifted Holo up from the ground and put his tongue in her mouth, kissing her as he continued to plow her, while Holo clung to her  _nushio_ , crying as she kissed him back.

Lawrence cried out and jutted his hips forward as he came inside his slave, grabbing her by her wrists as he slammed her ass cheeks into his thighs. Holo burst into tears, cumming as yet more of her master's cum entered her intestines.

Lawrence and Holo made love in the middle of the stadium, a singular ritual of two, each focused on the other. They might as well have been alone, entirely intimate, their bodies joined as one.

The unflinching gaze of the thirty thousand witnesses who watched them seemed to fade away and become nothing, and the two lovers ignored them as they fucked into the night.

Lawrence rammed his cock inside Holo one last time and emptied his balls out, draining them into Holo's ass-pussy as Holo clenched her toes and screamed. She arched her back out, thrusting her small breasts into the air. The sweat from her breasts and neck flew into the air, forming flaming crystal beads in the torchlight, and Holo squirted all over the gray cobblestones one last time before her legs gave way and she collapsed to the floor.

…

Holo smiled at Lawrence, licking her lips as she moved her feet along his cock, rubbing her toes against his shaft as he grew more and more erect. Lawrence stood still and watched, doing absolutely nothing at all as his slave did all the work.

Lawrence's cock quivered and twitched, and it suddenly shot its load all over Holo's body, covering her toes in thick, creamy glaze.

Holo smiled again, giggling as she crawled up to Lawrence and kissed him on the cock. She then reached up and took him by the hands, pulling him down as she kissed him on the mouth.

Gradually, the memories came back to her broken, shattered brain, incomplete and unreliable fragments that could not be entirely recovered by the hollow shell that remained of her mind.

The events and details were gone forever. Rather, in their place were merely faint impressions, the colors and lines like a blur in her head.

All that came back to Holo were the emotions. However, as the emotions came back to her, everything else no longer mattered, and Holo cried tears in great shimmering rivers from her eyes, grasping her beloved  _nushio_  by the shoulders as she stared into his eyes and kissed him again.

Lawrence took Holo by the waist and lifted her up against his body, rubbing against her as they continued to kiss.

Finally, they pulled away, and Holo threw her face into her  _nushio_ 's chest, sobbing as she clenched his cock between her legs and rubbed them along her hairy pussy lips.

Lawrence watched his slave sob in his arms and grew erect again.

Petting her wolf ears, Lawrence grabbed her and placed her on her knees on the ground for the last time. Spreading apart her ass cheeks, Lawrence entered his slave's anus, inserting his erect penis into her as he stuffed her for the last time.

Holo twitched, then bloated up, suddenly turning blue in the face as her master began to piss inside her ass. She threw her head back again, her vision growing blurred, rings forming around the lights as the vast, faceless wall of white, hooded faces faded into a plain of gray.

Lawrence continued to urinate inside his slave, using her bowels as his personal toilet. He ignored his slave's screams, lifting her ass up and pushing her head back down into the ground as he relieved himself.

Finally, Lawrence finished up, pulling his sopping wet dick out of his meat slave's outstretched anus. He shook his cock, slapping his slave several times across the back and hips with his dick before finally wiping his entire shaft against her skin.

Holo clung to the floor, gasping for breath as her legs and ass cheeks twitched. She then involuntarily jerked back, collapsing to the ground as her sphincter finally gave way and she farted and pissed all over the ground, covering the stadium floor in urine and semen.

Lawrence stood behind his slave, watching her fart out his piss and cum. It all came out in a geyser of yellow and white, landing on the ground with a violent splatter as the semen began to congeal, forming a single web spread over the cobblestones, separate from the piss, which spread out in a pool all over the floor.

As Holo finished relieving herself from her ass-pussy, Lawrence felt himself grow faint as his penis erupted in a pleasant bloom, twitching and quaking as he had a dry orgasm, his shaft sucked so completely dry by his slave's body that he could only suffice with this weak drought of a climax.

…

Holo lay on the ground with a chamber pot seat fitted on top of her head. She lay still, twitching her fingers and toes as she looked up. Her vision was blocked by the metal around her head, which encircled the starry night sky in a ring.

Lawrence waited until the seat was properly fitted over his slave's head before standing over Holo's body and squatting on top of her face. He had not gone to the toilet for an entire day, and his stomach began churning, the turbulence of his bowels ringing throughout the entire amphitheater.

Lawrence moaned as he began to evacuate his bowels. His shit came out in long, thick ropes, hitting his slave's wide open mouth.

Holo obediently stared up at her master, holding her mouth open at the corners of her lips as she took it all in the face. Lawrence aimed into his slave's mouth, grunting as his shit began to burst in a torrent. His sphincter loosened up as he could no longer control the blast, and he unleashed what was over a week's worth of shit for an ordinary human directly onto his slave's face.

Holo began to scream, blasting a jet of cum from her pussy as she was hit in the face with her master's feces until her screams became muffled and buried under the weight of the feces piled on top of her face, and her body seized up, bouncing around as her legs flopped and she came all over the floor.

Lawrence sighed and grunted again as yet another wave of feces came out of his distended asshole. He straightened up a little, standing up slightly as his shit began to get everywhere, covering his slave's face completely and piling up until it overflowed the chamber pot seat, with bits of shit flowing down the pile in little brown rivulets.

Finally, Holo's screams became silent, and she stopped moving save for the heaving of her breasts and the twitching of her hands and feet. 

Lawrence turned around and admired his work. His slave's face was once again covered, this time by shit, and he gave the mountain of feces a parting stream of piss from his cock before walking away and leaving his bitch to herself in the center of the coliseum.

The festival day of Ginger Wolf Pussy had ended.


	3. An NTR Love Story

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a love story between a boy and a girl.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The third afterstory is set a few months after the events of Afterstory II—in other words, a little over two years after the Finale.
> 
> The afterstories are meant to be standalone short stories of events that occur after the main story. However, while this story is a single standalone story, it is also my longest chapter yet. Therefore, I've split the story into smaller, numbered sections for easy tracking in case it's not possible to finish this chapter in one sitting.
> 
> Adele Cole is a minor character who appears briefly in the second episode of the second season, talking to her husband, who does most of the interaction with Lawrence. At first I decided she didn't play enough of a role in the original story to be included as Lawrence's slave. However, I have since decided that no female in canon is safe—Lawrence will fuck every single girl who appears in the original.
> 
> *Credit goes to a video on XVIDEOS.com called "Weird Funny Acrobatic Sex Positions - Compilation", as well as the artist tagged on Danbooru and Gelbooru as yasu_(pixiv), for providing material that I traced for several illustrations in this chapter (hey, I'm a writer, not an artist).*

PROLOGUE

* * *

"Lawrence! It's been awhile! How yah been!"

Marc Cole stretched out his arms as he approached Lawrence and embraced him. Marc couldn't quite believe his own eyes as he saw his old friend again. Lawrence used to frequently pass through his city, but it had been years since he had last visited. Marc had begun to abandon any hope of seeing Lawrence again as they slowly lost contact, but now Lawrence was suddenly just walking around unannounced in the middle of the market square.

"Damn, your hair's gotten long. And, uh, are you taller now?"

Marc marveled at his friend's changed appearance. In contrast, Marc still looked largely the same as he did a few years ago, including his big, thick, brown goatee. And though Lawrence seemed to have changed quite a bit, he still had his trademark stubble that seemed to never grow longer nor go away.

Even though as the one who had been traveling, Lawrence had a lot more stories to tell, Marc ended up doing most of the talking.

"Remember that whole pyrite bubble? Weird times."

"Yeah."

"Remember the Amarti boy? It was hilarious seeing the look on his face after all his smarmy bullshit. He's doing fine now, but he got fucked over so hard at first."

"Uh-huh."

"Wait, of course you remember Amarti. He tried to steal your girl! Whatever happened to her?"

"She didn't come with me on this trip."

Marc grinned, as if he had caught Lawrence in a trap.

"You told me that you two weren't a thing! So you're still together after all these years?"

Lawrence thought back to his complicated situation back home.

"You could say that."

"What's that supposed to mean? You mean you two still aren't married!? You should get on that, it's been so long!"

Lawrence shook his head and smirked, although to Marc it looked like a wistful smile.

"Anyway, where are you staying?"

Lawrence stared at Marc and paused. He hadn't exactly pondered that question, as if he had spent the entire trip never needing to worry about such a thing at all.

"I was just going to figure something out."

"Wait, you just arrived  _today_? That's so crazy! You don't need to get a room at an inn then, you can come and stay with me and Adele!"

"Ah, that's all right, you don't have to—"

"It's fine, it's fine! It won't be a problem for us. And it's always good to save a few pennies."

Marc proceeded to lead Lawrence down a completely different road toward his house. Lawrence went along, protesting just to be polite even as he decided that he would stay with Marc after all. Truth be told, pennies meant nothing to him anymore, but he had his own reasons for wanting to go to Marc's house.

…

"Adele! I brought home a guest! You remember my friend Lawrence, right?"

Adele gazed at Lawrence as she warmly greeted her new guest. Adele was Marc's wife and business partner, henpecking him on all matters domestic and business. However, she was also responsible for what success they enjoyed, being the steadier and cooler-headed of the two.

Lawrence recalled the last time he had seen Adele, when he was in Kumersun during the pyrite crisis. She still looked largely the same as before, having changed little in appearance. Her long, dark brown hair was still tied in a messy ponytail, her lips were still full and thick, and her voice still had a deep, rich and sexy, mature tone to it.

Adele was big-boned and curvy, being almost as tall as her husband, with wide shoulders and a large frame. She had a large and thick body, and her shirt, which was supposed to be loose-fitting, bulged tightly around her massive breasts. Adele wasn't a conventional beauty. She wasn't slender and delicately built. Rather, her body seemed to have been built for density and durability. She was a workhorse, not a work of art.

Lawrence felt his pants grow tight as his penis became erect. His eyes lingered on Adele's unrefined body for a few seconds longer than appropriate as he took in her wifely, homely beauty, and he resisted the urge to masturbate right then and there to this ordinary but arousing woman that beckoned with her ordinary clothes and humble but charming smile.

Finally, Lawrence turned his eyes back to Adele's face, a faint trace of a tent still in his pants, and Adele smiled again, dismissing her guest's wandering eye as just her imagination.

Adele had just finished making dinner, and the three of them sat down to eat as Marc and Lawrence continued their conversation from before.

"Where've you been these past few years!?"

"Actually, I settled down."

"What?"

Settling down and opening a shop was every traveling merchant's dream, and Marc was suddenly quite happy for his friend as he heard the news.

"You settled down!? Where?"

"Up north."

"The north!? Well, damn, no wonder I haven't seen you for so long! It's quite dangerous up there, isn't it? What made you decide to go up there?"

"It's not quite the scary place that all the stories make it out to be."

"Isn't it cold up there?"

"Not where I live. I'm next to a bunch of hot springs."

"Hot springs? Wait, isn't that where they had that plague…what town do you live—"

Before Marc could complete his question, his plate suddenly dropped to the floor, spilling food everywhere.

Adele got up with great urgency. "Marc!"

"Whoops, sorry! I honestly had no idea how that happened!"

Adele and Marc began to clean up the mess, and once they had settled back at the table, Adele immediately began scolding her husband.

"Honestly, I knew you were going to embarrass yourself in front of our guest somehow! How many times have I told you to be careful with the dishes!?"

Adele continued chiding her husband, her eyebrows furrowed together and her thick lips curled in a scowl. Adele was a stern, strict wife, constantly yelling at her husband. However, the forceful way with which she expressed herself was very arousing, and Lawrence only found himself desiring the coarse, rough beauty in front of him even more as she berated her husband.

…

Adele and Marc lived above their shop in modest quarters that were nonetheless large enough to contain two rooms. Thus, Lawrence got a small bed to himself in a side room while Marc and Adele slept together in the main cooking and dining area.

Lawrence fell asleep almost immediately, exhausted as he was from all his traveling.

Marc woke up early the next morning, leaving the house as he went out to tend to business matters. He was the one who usually went out whenever something needed to be done outside the shop, while Adele stayed behind and tended to the house and the store while he was away.

By the time Lawrence woke up, Marc was already gone. He laid in his bed for a few minutes, staring up at the ceiling and then out the small window as sunlight began to stream in.

He then leaned back in the bed and threw back the covers, exposing himself as he gripped his cock and began to masturbate in the guest bed.

Lawrence stroked his cock as he tried to figure out what to masturbate to. He finally settled on his friend's wife, thinking about Adele's big, bouncy breasts and wide child-bearing hips in his head as he started beating his meat.

Adele was a slightly mature woman, not yet middle-aged, but by no means a young bride anymore. For a more delicate and fragile beauty, this would have been a defect, but this only enhanced Adele's simple beauty. Her body was sturdy and solid, and she only grew in appeal as she aged, until her face and breasts and hips were now at their peak, the perfect ripeness to be properly enjoyed.

Adele had a rough, unhewn beauty about her. Everything about her was at once plain and attractive at the same time. Though she was slightly overweight, she also had thick, wide hips and a massive bust. Her thick, coarse body exuded a homely charm that was just as appealing as the slender, graceful bodies of Lawrence's harem of slaves, and just as arousing as well.

Adele was a raw woman with a harsh personality, prone to nagging. She would make an excellent slave. Lawrence looked forward to taming her.

…

Adele was in the kitchen, doing the morning chores. Her husband had already gone out for the day, and she was waiting for Lawrence to wake up. He was still asleep when she had gotten out of bed, and she decided that she would wait to make sure he didn't need anything before heading downstairs to open the store.

As she finished up the cleaning, Adele heard a noise coming in from the adjoining room. She wandered over, wondering if Lawrence was already up.

Adele entered to an alarming sight, gasping with shock as she caught Lawrence jerking himself off, fully laying eyes on him and getting a good look at his naked body for the first time.

Lawrence was far more stockily-built than she had remembered, with powerful, thick pectoral muscles and prominent, rippling ridges along his stomach. His arms and legs were now thick, trunk-like, and bulging, his muscular build having previously been hidden underneath his baggy clothes.

However, scariest of all on this beastly hulk of a man was the appendage that jutted out from between his legs. Surrounded along the base by coarse, wiry gray pubic hair, Lawrence's bloated, monstrous cock curved up in the air as it towered over the rest of his body.

Adele stared at the contorted, trunk-like protrusion in horror. It was thick and twisted, its leathery sheath of a foreskin peeled back to reveal a pulsating, crimson head. The entire shaft glistened and dripped, eternally wet and hot. It seemed to breathe on its own, expanding and contrasting like a hideous, grotesque beast, the bulging veins throughout its length pulsing and beating like its very own heart.

Lawrence's veiny, bulbous member was a deep, dark color, almost disfigured in its swarthy blackness. The deep, leathery-tanned brown along his base quickly turned into a deep maroon as it went further up his shaft, and to Adele, the turgid limb that rose above his loins seemed like it belonged to a completely different being altogether—one that was more beast than human.

Lawrence stared at Adele as she walked in, looking directly at her as he began jerking even faster. He completely ignored Adele's discomfort as he pumped his shaft with impunity, continuing to fantasize about his friend's wife while he ogled the real thing, staring at her breasts and hips.

Finally, Lawrence grunted and came all over his hands. He laid out on his bed, gasping for breath in his post-orgasmic state and completely ignoring Adele's shocked reaction.

"Um, excuse me…"

Adele slipped out of the room as quickly as possible, returning to the main room while Lawrence rested for a few more minutes, staring up at the ceiling as his cock rested on his thighs before finally getting up and putting some clothes on.

Adele was still in the kitchen as Lawrence walked in, and she glanced awkwardly in his direction. Lawrence looked directly at her without saying anything, passing her by as he rinsed his hands in the wash basin. Wiping his hands on a towel, he then went downstairs into the shop area and left the house.

…

Adele averted her eyes as Lawrence came back later that afternoon. Lawrence glanced at Adele, saying nothing but allowing the awkward silence to do all the talking for him.

Adele did her best to avoid looking at her guest, but every time she turned her eyes toward him, Lawrence was staring back. Even though she and Lawrence and Marc were all eating dinner together, whenever she glanced in his direction, Adele somehow always found Lawrence gazing at her and her only.

Adele went to bed heavily shaken, only slowly falling asleep as she had a fitful night's rest.

…

"SCHLICK-SCHLICK-SCHLICK-SCHLICK-SCHLICK-SCHLICK-SCHLICK-SCHLICK-SCHLICK-SCHLICK-SCHLICK-SCHLICK-SCHLICK-SCHLICK-SCHLICK-SCHLICK-SCHLICK-SCHLICK-SCHLICK-SCHLICK-SCHLICK-SCHLICK-SCHLICK-SCHLICK-SCHLICK-SCHLICK-SCHLICK-SCHLICK-SCHLICK-SCHLICK-SCHLICK-SCHLICK-SCHLICK-SCHLICK-SCHLICK-SCHLICK-SCHLICK-SCHLICK-SCHLICK-SCHLICK-SCHLICK-SCHLICK-SCHLICK-SCHLICK-SCHLICK-SCHLICK-SCHLICK-SCHLICK-SCHLICK-SCHLICK-SCHLICK-SCHLICK-SCHLICK-SCHLICK-SCHLICK-SCHLICK-SCHLICK-SCHLICK-SCHLICK-SCHLICK-SCHLICK-SCHLICK-SCHLICK-SCHLICK-SCHLICK-SCHLICK-SCHLICK-SCHLICK-SCHLICK-SCHLICK-SCHLICK-SCHLICK-SCHLICK-SCHLICK-SCHLICK-SCHLICK-SCHLICK-SCHLICK-SCHLICK-SCHLICK-SCHLICK-SCHLICK-SCHLICK-SCHLICK-SCHLICK-SCHLICK-SCHLICK-SCHLICK-SCHLICK-SCHLICK-SCHLICK-SCHLICK-SCHLICK-SCHLICK-SCHLICK-SCHLICK-SCHLICK-SCHLICK-SCHLICK-SCHLICK-SCHLICK-SCHLICK"

Adele leaned back against the chair, grasping the table for support as she masturbated, spreading her legs wide as she played with her pussy. Adele began to whimper and scream, her fingers schlicking loudly against her pussy lips as the viscous, clear pussy juice streamed out onto her arms.

She couldn't get the vision of Lawrence's cock out of her mind, no matter how much she flicked her bean. Even now, days later, it was still embedded inside her head, the vivid, graphic sight of his throbbing and shaking cock. It was over thrice as long as her husband's, and in fact it was far larger and thicker than she had thought possible.

Adele dug her fingers in deeper, the slimy schlicking sound growing even louder as she continued to think about Lawrence's cock. Her legs began to twitch, and she clenched her toes. Adele seized up, shaking and flopping around as she clutched the counter for support, and her breasts bounced and jiggled as she finally came.

Adele gasped for breath, spreading her pussy lips as she continued to quiver and squirt all over the floor. She collapsed into a chair, staring at her hand as she examined the thick, crystal-like webs hanging between her fingers.

Adele threw her head back, staring at the ceiling, gasping for breath as she continued to leak pussy juice all over the chair.

Even several days and countless orgasms later, she still couldn't get the vision of Lawrence's cock out of her head. Adele moaned, her body aching with exhaustion, as she placed her hands at the opening of her pussy and immediately began masturbating again.

…

Adele stood in front of Lawrence's room the next morning and waited for him to come out.

Lawrence emerged from his room and immediately bumped into Adele, who gave him a knowing look back as she blocked his path. He had expected this moment to come, and he didn't seem surprised at all as Adele finally stood before him, nervous and cowed, not at all looking like the strong, forceful woman she was around her husband.

Lawrence scanned Adele's body, eyeing her up and down. Without saying a word, he had figured out all that he needed to know.

"Take off your clothes."

Adele stared at Lawrence in surprise as she listened to his command. She hesitated at first, simply watching him as his expressionless face remained unchanged.

Then, after this moment's hesitation, Adele obeyed without a word as she began to take off her jacket. Once she had thrown it aside, Adele then pulled off her top, revealing her large, naked breasts. Then finally loosening her skirt, Adele let it fall to the ground as she revealed her naked crotch and ass cheeks.

Adele stood in front of Lawrence completely naked, her large frame now completely exposed, not a single scrap of clothing covering her body.

Lawrence ogled his friend's wife, growing erect as he finally stared at her busty, naked body for the first time. Adele's massive breasts drooped slightly, her large nipples standing thick and fully erect from her dark, burnt-umber areolae.

Adele's stomach and hips were slightly saggy, but still shapely. Her belly was soft, her naked belly button drooping on top of the doughy layer of fat that surrounded her waist.

Adele's crotch was thickly covered with pubes, a thick wiry layer of dark brown fur covering her crotch and thighs. She gave off a strong, musky smell, and Lawrence sniffed loudly as he examined Adele's hips, not at all hiding what he was doing as Adele grew even more flustered.

Adele was a woman of volume, and though she was not a conventional beauty, her weight and  _presence_  gave her a special allure. She wasn't fat, but she was thick and busty enough that her entire body vibrated and shook whenever she moved.

Lawrence grew incredibly aroused by his host's large, curvy body, and he suddenly grabbed Adele by the head as he thrust her face into the wall and had his way with her. Adele screamed, clutching the wall as she was suddenly penetrated, shaking her hips like a dog as she received her husband's guest from behind.

Her eyes rolled out of her sockets, and she trembled violently as she suddenly came, her pussy bursting all over the floor. Her entire body began to shake, and Lawrence grasped her by her hips, placing his palms on both butt cheeks as he gave her one final thrust and came inside her snatch.

Adele stuck her face to the wall, drooling in ecstasy as she slowly slid to the floor. Lawrence retreated to his room to put some clothes on, leaving the house as he abandoned his friend's wife and left her alone to clean up the mess.

 

ONE

* * *

From then on, Adele and Lawrence began to fuck whenever Marc wasn't around. They mated in the kitchen, in the bed, and even in the shop downstairs.

…

"Oh-h-h-h-h…OH-H-H-H-H-H-H…OHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Lawrence fucked Adele from behind, pummeling her against the desk of the shop in the early hours of the morning right before it opened. Adele's giant ass cheeks slapped against his body, creating a loud clapping noise that rang throughout the entire shop.

Lawrence groaned and let out his nut inside Adele once again as Adele cried out and shoved her face in the counter, gasping hurriedly as her body trembled and she immediately shot her guest's creampie back out.

Lawrence pulled out from Adele and flopped back against the back wall, leaning against a shelf as his flaccid dick dribbled cum all over the floor. He had already used his friend's wife five times that morning, and the store hadn't even opened yet. Adele's loins were now a sordid mess, slathered and dripping with semen. Her thighs stuck whenever she walked, producing a slick noise with every step, and her entire body reeked of cum.

Lawrence grabbed Adele and made out with her, kissing his human fleshlight that he had just finished pleasuring himself inside. Pulling away, Lawrence pulled his pants back up and stepped out from behind the counter just as the store opened for business.

Lawrence exited the shop, nonchalantly passing by a customer who was just entering the store.

Adele did her best to look normal, struggling to control her breath and hide the cum between her legs as she prepared to serve her first customer of the day.

…

"Good morning, Lawrence-san."

Adele turned around and smiled, cocking her head as she greeted her guest. As she now did first thing every morning after Lawrence entered the kitchen, Adele walked up to Lawrence and grabbed him by the neck as she pulled him in and kissed him.

"CHU-U-U-U-U-U-U…ju-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-ru-u-u-u-u-u-u…chu-u-u-u-u-PA-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A…JU-U-U-U-pa-a-a-a-a-a-A-A-A-A-A-A…JU-U-U-U-U-RU-U-U-U-U-U-U-U…chu-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-PA-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A…"

Adele sucked on Lawrence's lips, sliding her tongue across his mouth as she slobbered messily all over his face. Lawrence rubbed his penis against Adele's waist, smearing her apron with his fluids as he dripped pre-cum all over her stomach.

Finally, Adele pulled away with great reluctance, sucking up the string of drool that hung between her tongue and Lawrence's. She stepped back, staring at her guest as she stood expectantly in front of him.

"Would you like some breakfast, Lawrence-san~?"

Adele turned to the stove and scooped out some food onto a plate, presenting it before Lawrence as he sat at the table.

Neither she nor her husband ate breakfast, an unnecessary and extravagant luxury for most people. However, Adele spared no expense in making sure that her guest was properly cared for. Once she had realized the true extent of Lawrence's appetite, she got up extra early every morning to care for his needs, specially cooking an extra meal just for him each day.

Adele presented Lawrence's breakfast, placing the plate in front of him as she bowed. She giggled as she then grasped him by the head and kissed him on the cheek.

Lawrence stared at the plate for a second before wolfing it down with alarming speed. Adele watched with girlish anticipation, smiling nervously with no trace of her former, headstrong personality.

Lawrence burped and pushed the plate aside as he finally finished eating.

"That was excellent, woman."

Adele squealed with delight, blushing at her guest's compliment. She got on the ground and kissed the tip of her guest's cock in gratitude, smearing her lips with pre-cum as she kissed him directly on the urethra.

Adele opened up her lips some more as she wrapped her mouth around the tip of his cock. Lawrence's glans was large, a gleaming, quivering gland that could barely fit inside her. Adele struggled and strained as she did her best anyway, sucking off her guest as she went deeper, stuffing her guest's cock in her mouth until she finally gagged around halfway in.

Then there was her guest's giant leathery testicles. They had an intoxicating odor of thick and fermented fungus mixed with salt and musk. Lawrence's balls hung in their bulging nutsack, each individually larger than goose eggs as they dangled in front of Adele's nose. Adele salivated, her eyes tearing up as the rancid smell seeped into her nose and made her cunny wet.

Adele began to pleasure herself, playing with her pussy as she spread her legs for Lawrence. Lawrence watched his friend's wife perform for him and grew even larger inside her mouth. He held her by the face, forcing her to stay still as she sucked off the front half of his dick.

Lawrence came inside his friend's wife's mouth, grunting as his body jerked forward several times and his cock pressed against the back of Adele's throat. Adele's cheeks puffed up as semen came spurting out of her nostrils and her throat filled up with cum, and her pupils began to dilate as she looked like she was about to be sick.

Lawrence admired Adele's disgraceful visage, pulling out and shooting a few more strings of semen across her face and eyes as a parting present. Adele smiled, wiping off her eyes as she gazed up at her lover, giggling as he rubbed his dick and balls across her face, dragging his sweaty sack all over her nose and mouth before going back to put some clothes on.

 

TWO

* * *

"Good morning, Master."

Adele greeted Lawrence completely naked, standing in front of the kitchen table without a single piece of clothing on as she bowed to her master.

A few weeks after first submitting to Lawrence, Adele now went naked whenever she was alone with her master. She bared everything, hiding absolutely nothing at all. Her tits dangled openly on her chest, her nipples fully exposed, and her thick, bouncing ass cheeks were completely uncovered, jiggling and clapping everywhere she went.

Not even her shoes were safe, as she had thrown them away at her master's orders. Instead, she now wore thick leather sandals that her master had bought for her, which exposed her lovely feet and created a pleasant clopping noise wherever she walked.

Adele's body was no longer hers. It now belonged solely to her master and existed solely for his pleasure. She had already been getting naked for her master for several days now, but she was still not entirely used to being so shamelessly ogled.

Adele sidled up to her master and kissed him passionately on the mouth, grasping his face as she stuck her tongue inside him. Lawrence kissed back, grabbing his bitch by the chin as he held her face in place and sucked on her lips. The two made out for several more minutes, slobbering all over each other's mouths as they swallowed each other's spit. Finally, once they had finally untangled their tongues and separated, Lawrence sat down to eat.

Adele's loins began to throb as she watched him scarf his breakfast down, and she stepped forward, intent on rewarding her master for finishing the food she had cooked for him.

Lawrence watched with mild surprise as Adele suddenly got between him and the table, bending over as she turned her backside to him.

…

"UGH-H-H-H-H-H-H-H…OH-H-H-H-H-H…OH-H-H-H-H-H…OH-OH-OH-OH-OH-OH-OH-OH-OH-OH-OH-OH-OH-OH-OH-OH-OH…A-A-A-A-A-A-AGH-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! !"

Adele clung to the tablecloth, screaming out in an angelic, singsong voice as she thrust her asshole into her master's cock. She did all the work, slamming her hips while Lawrence simply sat and watched, drinking a glass of beer.

The empty platter clattered as Adele continued to grind against the tabletop, gripping the tablecloth as she pounded her sphincter against Lawrence's shaft until the wooden plate finally fell to the ground and bounced on the floorboards.

Lawrence shut his eyes and allowed his cock to explode as he nutted inside his bitch. Adele clammed up and squirted from her pussy, spraying it in an arc all across the ground as her asshole began to tighten and then loosen. Once she had finished orgasming, Adele got up and kissed her guest on the lips, freely sticking her tongue into his mouth without any thought for her absent husband anymore.

Lawrence put his down his beer glass as his bitch pulled away from him, a strand of cum from her puckered ass-pussy still connected to his cock. Lawrence thrust out his hips, jutting his shaft in the air expectantly, and Adele bowed with a smile, understanding what needed to be done as she kneeled on the ground.

Adele began to suck Lawrence clean as she licked up all the dirty cum from his shaft, filling up her entire mouth with the taste of ass. Adele gently worked her guest along his shaft, moving her lips down his dick, kissing and thoroughly cleaning every inch of him as she slurped up the semen that had collected all along his monstrosity of a penis.

Finally, as she finally circled the base of his shaft with her lips, sucking on the skin around his hilt as she swallowed up the semen that had collected there, Adele finished off with a thorough rinsing of Lawrence's balls with her lips, enveloping each massive orb individually as she pleasured his testicles.

Lawrence grabbed his cock and jerked himself off as Adele sucked off his ballsack, rewarding his bitch for her efforts by orgasming a second time, cumming on her face as she pulled away from his sweaty, gargantuan balls. Adele giggled as a string of semen so thick that it completely glued her eye shut landed on her face, and she kissed Lawrence's urethra one last time before pulling his pants back up for him.

Her face still drizzled with cum, Adele sent her master off with a kiss to the bulge in his pants as he disappeared downstairs to begin his day out in the town.

…

"Forty-eight…forty-nine…fifty…"

Adele grunted and jumped on the floor, counting as she performed jumping jacks for Lawrence, who was sitting down, watching.

Not only was Adele now completely naked whenever she was in Lawrence's presence, she now exercised for him in the nude every morning after breakfast, straining herself in front of him as she worked up a sweat.

Lawrence had ordered her to exercise all of her excess fat off, and she willingly obeyed her master's orders without question.

Adele began to sweat, her majestic, large frame completely drenched. The soft mounds on her body, from her giant breasts to the gentle rolls of fat around her waist to her large, jiggling ass cheeks, bounced up and down as she jumped, slapping against each other.

Adele stood still, catching her breath as she completed the last round of jumping jacks. Her entire body was flushed, and her usually graceful visage was now disheveled, with strands of hair clinging to her forehead.

Adele smiled and kissed Lawrence before pulling away to begin her round of push-ups. Adele got on the ground, lying on her stomach on the floor as she began to work out her arms, counting out each round of push-ups with her mature, sexy, wifely voice.

"One…two…three…"

Lawrence continued to sit still, watching his woman work out in front of him. Adele's breasts began to jiggle and bounce against each other as she performed her push-ups on the floor. Her back was surprisingly tough and brawny, with thick and toned muscles that were only partially hidden by the layer of fat over them.

He became erect as Adele continued to work out, her tired muscles bulging and swelling each time she exerted herself on the floor. She dutifully completed her round of push-ups for the day, getting up again as she rested.

Finally, Adele began the last round of exercises, lying on her back as she took off her sandals and lifted her bare feet in the air. Lawrence watched intently, growing rock hard as her sweaty soles hovered in the air, and Adele began to perform her crunches.

Lawrence got up and stood in front of Adele, staring at her feet. Adele watched her master ogle her soles, growing flushed as she realized what he was going to do as soon as she had finished her exercises. Her toes twitched, and she rubbed her ticklish feet against each other in nervous anticipation as she continued to count out each crunch.

Finally, as soon as Adele finished the last crunch, Lawrence grasped her toes, shoving them against his face as he started licking them. Adele squealed, wriggling on the floor and laughing as her master had his way with her ticklish feet.

Lawrence sniffed them first, smelling their natural strong odor while he touched himself. Then grabbing them by the ankles and sandwiching his cock between her soles, Lawrence jerked himself off with Adele's feet, fucking her large, curved soles as Adele lay flat on her back. Finally, as he could no longer take it anymore, Lawrence came inside Adele's feet, nutting inside the tight, sweaty crevice between her arches as he drizzled her toes and ankles and soles with his cum.

Lawrence examined Adele's defiled feet, immediately growing erect again as he stared at her cum-glazed toes. He had just fucked her feet, but this was only the warm-up for the main course.

Pulling apart her legs, Lawrence climbed on top of Adele's thick, exhausted body and thrust inside her loins as he had his way with her.

 

THREE

* * *

Adele giggled flirtatiously at Lawrence, smiling at him as she placed his dinner in front of him. Marc laughed, watching his wife's strangely affectionate attitude toward their guest.

"That's a massive portion, Adele! Are you sure Lawrence can finish all that? I think you gave him twice as much as you gave me!"

Adele turned and gave her husband a deathly glare. Marc froze up, surprised by his wife's sudden coldness. In fact, even though he tried to play it off as a joke, Adele had really given Lawrence more food than herself and Marc combined. In fact, for the past week, she had been steadily increasing Lawrence's portion each night until the difference between his plate and theirs had become laughably obvious.

Even so, Lawrence had no trouble at all finishing his serving of food. Adele batted her eyelashes lovingly at her master, scooping more dinner onto his plate without him even asking.

Marc reached over to get some as well and was greeted with a slap on his hand. Adele glared at him, baring her teeth as she threw his arm back toward him.

"The…extra…food…is…for…our… _guest_ …"

Adele gritted her teeth, glowering at her husband with feral rage.

" _All_  of it? Do you realize how much this is!?"

Adele didn't yield, and Marc reluctantly sat back in his chair. Indeed, Adele had begun cooking prodigious amounts of food every meal, and it was starting to show in their budget. They now spent a week's income every day on groceries, and all of the extra food was going to their guest. Marc now stared at his old friend in dismay each night as Lawrence continued to finish off each growing plate with ease.

Marc clutched his stomach as it began growling. Even though his wife was overworking herself to produce the ever-increasing heaps of food every night for dinner, virtually none of it went to him. In fact, his own portions had decreased significantly over the last few weeks, even as Lawrence's had increased exponentially. Marc seriously wondered what further need there was to reduce his own already-meager portion when the difference meant almost nothing in comparison to the huge amounts of food that Lawrence was getting.

However, Marc decided to leave Lawrence out of this, and he continued to power through each night hungry, as his guest continued to eat up more and more of their house's budget.

…

Lawrence and Adele began going out together for shopping trips. The two of them now handled all things related to food as Marc started to balk at the increasing cost of food for their household. They refused to let Marc know any of the details of their spending, keeping it a secret against his wishes.

However, there was another reason for them to go out together.

"AH-H-H-H-H-H-H-H…OH-H-H-H-H-H-H…OOOOHH-H-H-H-H-H-H…UGH-UGH-UGH-UGH-UGH-UGH-UGH-UGH—OHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! ! ! !"

Lawrence shoved Adele against a small, dark side-alley as he fucked his bitch from behind, slapping against her as his cock went in halfway, prying her thick pussy walls apart with the tip of his shaft. Adele screamed, crying up towards the sky as she clenched her teeth and drooled.

Lawrence then grabbed his slampiece by the thighs and opened her up even more as he finally thrust in fully, slamming his bitch to his hilt as he entered her completely.

Adele let out another cry, shamelessly pumping her hips against Lawrence's crotch only a few dozen meters away from a busy thoroughfare. She no longer cared that she was out in public, clenching her toes as her walls squeezed Lawrence completely, enveloping his shaft entirely as he now plowed her with his entire length, overpowering her slit with the full extent of his member.

Lawrence pressed into his bitch one last time, piercing her and bringing his balls and the base of his shaft onto her pussy lips. He moaned as he came inside her, slamming his hips in small, miniature thrusts as he continued to shoot his load inside her.

Adele's body seized up as she received her master's cum. She trembled, her body shaking as she came for the first time that day, releasing the juices from her urethra all over the floor. Lawrence groaned again as the meaty, creamy walls of his personal onahole continued to milk his dick, and he pulled out completely flaccid, his dusky brown cock sliding out and clinging to Adele's thighs, glued to them by the mix of pussy juice and semen leaking out of Adele's hole.

Lawrence tucked his cock between his bitch's slick, warm thighs and then grabbed Adele by the face, turning her head around as he kissed her on the mouth. Adele responded back, thrusting out her tongue as she sucked and licked on Lawrence's mouth in the open air, dribbling and drooling all over his chest.

The two continued to make out some more. Their genitals joined in as well as their cock and pussy began to rub against each other, leaking semen and pussy fluid all over their legs.

Finally, after several minutes rutting in the abandoned alley, Lawrence and Adele merged back out into the crowd of people, unnoticed. The two smiled at each other, holding each other by the crotch as they groped each other's genitals and continued toward the market square.

…

Adele and Lawrence sat across from each other at the table, staring at each other flirtatiously while Marc sat off to the side, increasingly marginalized and forgotten in his own house, provided with a small snack that comprised less than a third of the amount of food he used to get.

Adele had taken off her sandals, leaving them on the floor as she rubbed her gleaming bare feet against Lawrence's legs. Her large, healthy tan feet glided across Lawrence's hairy calves, rubbing them down with her toes as she massaged his legs and feet.

Adele began to rub both her feet down a single leg at once, grabbing his calf with both soles, gripping it with her toes as she massaged him with the balls of her feet. Adele gazed intently at Lawrence, grinning as she squeezed his leg with her large, supple feet.

Adele then began to move down to Lawrence's foot, touching and rubbing him with both her feet, pleasuring his sole with all ten of her toes. She then rubbed down Lawrence's foot from both sides with her soles, playing with them as her own feet grew sweaty and hot. Lawrence felt his foot becoming enveloped by Adele's massive toes, which were so long and flexible that they might as well have belonged to a monkey, and he grew erect, his cock poking out from his pants as his bitch continued to give him a slutty foot massage with her slutty gorilla feet.

Adele licked her lips as she watched her master squirm. She felt her pussy get wet as Lawrence began to fight back, digging his toes against hers. Their toes began to wrestle in the air, but Adele's toes quickly overpowered Lawrence's single lone foot. Adele squeezed Lawrence's toes between her own, pinning them into submission.

Lawrence admitted defeat, obediently becoming still as Adele established dominance over him. Now forbidden from moving his feet, Lawrence sat with his vulnerable soles sitting helplessly as Adele began to tickle him with her feet.

Adele continued to gloat over her victory, torturing her master as she ran her toes all over his exposed feet. Lawrence's became hard as Adele continued to tickle his feet, and he glared at Adele, angrily receiving his pleasure as his erect cock twitched between his legs.

Marc watched Adele and Lawrence, growing more and more disgruntled as he saw the chemistry between them. He began to notice the sounds coming from below the table, and he grew suspicious as he saw the smiles and giggles on his wife's face each time she shifted her legs.

Marc clenched his fist and shoved his chair back as he suddenly leaned over and looked under the table without warning.

Lawrence's legs were positioned right in front of his chair, where they were supposed to be. His loose pants were completely draped over his legs, and he had both of his shoes on.

Adele was similarly sitting properly as well, her legs right where they were supposed to be, her skirt entirely covering her legs and her feet resting securely inside their sandals.

Marc raised his head back above the table, glaring at the two with suspicion. He didn't bother checking for the rest of the meal, but even so, as he laid eyes on his wife's bare feet, he couldn't help but wonder why she had switched shoes. She had been wearing a perfectly good pair of shoes just a few weeks ago, and sandals were generally considered a step down.

He knew it was silly, but Marc felt as if there was something whorish about the way his wife now simply flaunted her toes.

…

Adele plodded through the kitchen on her hands, shaking and struggling to hold her balance as she slowly made her way around the room. She held a large breakfast platter on her feet, shaking as she felt the hot plate against the soles of her feet and her toes. She existed to pleasure her master, and when he had ordered her one day to start servicing him with her feet, using her hands to walk, she obeyed without hesitation.

Adele finally made her way to her master's table, placing the plate in front of him.

"M-Master, These Feet have served you. These Feet thank you for your benevolence."

Adele bowed with her feet, curling her toes deferentially. She used the proper form of address for herself, taking care not to use pronouns, which were too direct and presumptuous for someone of her low status. Instead, she referred to herself with her body parts as a symbol of her submission. This was fitting for a slave such as herself, who was nothing more than a set of body parts for her master to use as he pleased.

Lawrence stared at Adele's oversized soles and started jerking off. Adele shrieked in surprise as her master suddenly whipped out his dick, and she cried out as he nutted all over her ass and back. Lawrence stared at Adele's naked body, growing aroused again as he watched her struggle to keep herself upright with her hands.

Then slapping her on the ass, he sent her on her way again to get him his beer.

Exercise had done good for Adele's body. Her rolls of fat were slowly melting away, and her body was becoming more toned and muscular. He could see the abs on her stomach now, rippling and rolling as they struggled, along with her other core muscles, to keep Adele upright.

Lawrence continued to ogle Adele's body as she walked around the kitchen on her hands. It was even more beautiful now that it was upside down, and when Adele finally made it to the table with the glass of beer between her toes, Lawrence decided to reward her by spreading her legs and pounding her asshole.

"OH! YES, YES! THESE FEET THANK YOU FOR YOUR GENEROSITY, MASTER! PLEASE, FUCK THIS ASSHOLE HARDER! CUM INSIDE THIS ASSHOLE PLEASE, MASTER!"

Lawrence nutted inside Adele's asshole, getting back up with a roar as Adele finally fell to the ground. He picked her limp body back up and propped it against his legs, rubbing his cock against her tits and stomach as he started eating.

…

Marc sat behind the counter, angrily staring out at his shop. He and Adele had slowly switched roles, as she slowly went out more and more for business matters involving their shop, and he stayed behind to tend the place.

There was something deeply unsatisfactory about this arrangement. There was nothing wrong with it business-wise, as Adele handled everything perfectly fine enough.

However, what really gave him pause was the way Lawrence always accompanied her on these trips. This was supposedly for his business experience, but something about the arrangement made Marc uneasy.

He didn't want to suspect anything because Lawrence had been a good friend of his for a long time. Even so, it had already been years since they had last seen each other. Lawrence had changed; he wasn't the same person Marc once knew. And the fact that he was still around weeks after first coming over was starting to irritate him.

It was only his wife's insistence that had kept him from saying anything. But now Adele's insistence that Lawrence stay around was becoming suspicious in itself.

Marc was getting extremely upset over the whole thing, and he continued to spend the afternoon fuming over it, interrupted every so often by customers coming into the store.

…

"Does Master desire some beef for supper?"

"Of course, Slave."

Adele beamed at Lawrence, turning back to the butcher as she ordered an expensive cut. She was increasing the portions again for dinner that night, and only the best would do for her master.

Adele placed the wrapped cut in her bag as she began thinking about how she would cook it. The whole cut would be going to Lawrence, of course. She would not be eating it, and her husband certainly wasn't going to be getting any of it.

Adele took her master by the cheek and kissed him right in front of the butcher's stand, moaning amorously as her tongue slipped out from Lawrence's lips and drooled all over his mouth and chin.

Adele then squatted down and kissed Lawrence on the crotch, petting him in the pants, all within full sight of the rest of the market.

They then continued going down the stalls as they ignored the whispers around them, and Adele pointed to the vegetables on display at the next stand.

"Master~, how much zucchini should we buy? This Slave got twenty for last week's dish when she made the same thing."

"I see…let's make it thirty this time, then."

"Of course! You're so smart, Master~!"

Adele kissed Lawrence in gratitude, thanking him for his wisdom as he increased their household's expenditures yet again. Adele and Lawrence made out in front of all the stall owners, all of whom recognized her. Adele began straddling her master's bulge in front of the entire market, her crotch growing wet as she did so.

Finally, Adele stopped in front of the spice stand. This was one of the least visited stands in the market, but one of the most profitable ones, always able to stay open and never in financial trouble. Some of the most expensive ingredients in the market were here, and customers typically only visited here for special occasions and holidays, and they only ever bought incredibly small amounts.

"Master~, should we get some pepper this time?"

"Of course, Slave. And don't forget the clove and cardamom too."

"Master~!"

Adele ordered some of every spice on offer. It was all going to go into her master's food, of course. Her husband wouldn't get any.

"Slave, aren't you being rather stingy today? That's not nearly enough nutmeg. You need at least twice as much."

"Of course, Master~. Forgive This Slave, Master. You're so smart!"

Adele suddenly got on the ground, kneeling as she kissed Lawrence's feet in front of the whole market. The entire market began whispering and pointing, staring in shock as this respectable-looking woman humiliated herself before a man who was clearly not her husband.

Adele then got up again, dirt stains now lining her skirt, and ordered the proper amount of spices. The spices alone cost over twice as much as all the other produce combined, even though the tiny vials all fit into a single small cloth bag.

The household was already dipping into their savings in order to provide the food that Lawrence required. However, Adele did this willingly, sparing no expense and having no reservations about getting the very best for her master.

Adele and Lawrence kissed once again in front of the shocked onlookers as they went home.

 

FOUR

* * *

"Your breakfast is served, Master."

Adele first leaned over and placed the plate and glass down on the table in front of Lawrence, grasping Lawrence by the chin as she gave him a passionate kiss on the kitchen tables. Lawrence spread his legs and showed off his erect penis, still not having put any pants on, and began scarfing his food down, simultaneously draining his cup.

In addition to his increasingly massive dinners, Lawrence now ate almost as enormous a breakfast every morning, painstakingly cooked by Adele. He ate an average man's daily intake with this one meal alone, which took him less than a minute to finish.

Adele smiled as Lawrence finished her food. Then, obediently, she got on the floor and squatted in front of his chair.

Lawrence lifted up his cock, holding it in front of Adele's lips, and let it all out, urinating all over her face as he relieved himself into his friend's wife's mouth.

Adele held her lips wide open, smiling as she received her master's piss. She held it in her mouth until she could hold no more, and then she swallowed it down and opened up her mouth again to receive some more.

Lawrence continued to relieve himself in his human toilet, pissing into Adele's throat except for when he missed and got it on her chin, on her cheeks, or into her nose and eyes. Adele continued to hold still the entire time, happily receiving her master's liquid gold without flinching or complaining.

Finally, Lawrence shook his dick as the stream slowed into a trickle, and then into a few drops. Adele wrapped her lips around his tip and wiped him clean, staring at him the entire time as she did so. When she was finished servicing her master in this way, Lawrence got up, shaking his dick again as he slapped her across the forehead with his dong, and went back into his room to put on his clothes.

…

"One hundred ninety-eight…one hundred ninety-nine…two hundred…"

Adele completed her grueling set of jumping jacks, coming to a rest as she was finally allowed a respite from the exercise. Lawrence sat down on the bed once again, jerking off as he watched his slave exercise in front of him.

Adele lifted her arms over her head and showed off her body. She was much harder and more toned than before, with a beautiful, sculpted body that not even her husband had seen yet.

Yet she showed it off to Lawrence every morning, when she performed her exercises in front of him while he sat and watched.

Adele then turned around and started shaking her ass, bending forward and thrusting her backside in Lawrence's face as she bounced her cheeks. As she twerked for Lawrence, Lawrence got up, his sizable member growing hard, and grabbed Adele firmly by her waist, holding her in place as he began to fuck her.

Adele clenched her toes against the wooden floor, leaning on the wall as she bent over and took it. She began to cry out, pumping her body against the wall as her master pounded her, until finally he grunted and shoved his body against hers, pinning her down completely as he came inside her.

Adele moaned and clutched the wall, sliding down to the floor as Lawrence let her go. Her sweaty, sore, exhausted body was still twitching, leaking cum from her pussy, several minutes later as Lawrence stepped over her comatose body and left the house.

…

Marc gripped the store counter, shaking with fury as he processed the latest news, going over it again as calmly as his brain would allow.

He had first detected something was wrong while at the exact spot where he was currently standing, tending the store. It came at first in the form of hushed whispers and furtive glances. For a few days now, whenever his customers entered his store, they would whisper to each other and look in his direction. Some even pointed, making it obvious who they were talking about.

These were isolated cases at first, and Marc ignored them, thinking that there was just something on his face or something. However, as more and more customers began glancing awkwardly at him, and some even did their best to avoid looking at him, Marc realized that something was seriously wrong.

He hardly ever went out these days, as Adele insisted that she do all the shopping and business outside the house. However, after a few days cooped inside, Marc finally closed the store early one day and went out on his own, walking through the streets. Immediately, as he went outside, the snickers directed towards him made the intense whispers inside the store seem like dignified silence.

Marc sulked through the streets, looking furtively around him as seemingly every person around him pointed in his direction and laughed. Even though this clearly wasn't the case, there really  _were_  people laughing at him, and Marc began to panic as he walked faster, trying to dodge the stares, only to run into even thicker crowds of people all gawking at him.

Finally Marc was in the market square, the busiest part of the city. Here, the pointing and staring was at its most intense, and Marc looked around him and saw not only giggles and laughs, but also disgusted onlookers glaring at him and shaking their heads.

Marc passed by the produce stalls, seeing the looks on the vendors' faces. These were people that he had last interacted with less than a week ago, and that he knew well. As he looked at their faces, he understood deep down that he wasn't delirious, and he wasn't just imagining all this in his head.

Marc shook, his entire body overcome with tremors, as he stepped laboriously up to one of the stalls, looking the shopkeeper in the eye as he approached him, gulping as his heart pounded, his stomach sinking as a cold chill enveloped his entire body.

He knew that once he spoke to the shopkeeper that he would know the cause of all the pointing and laughing. And he knew that once he spoke to the shopkeeper that he would give up his last chance to cling to the delusion that this was all just in his head.

Marc swallowed. His mouth was incredibly dry, and he had trouble forming the words. He stared the vendor—the town spice merchant—straight in the eye and greeted him, asking him if business was good.

The local spice merchant gave Marc a wistful smile, shaking his head.

"Marc, there's something I've got to tell you…"

…

Marc gripped the counter, overcome with rage, trying to control himself.

The spice vendor had told him everything that he had seen, everything that had happened between Adele and the strange, scruffy-looking man who had gone shopping with her. He had told Marc about their public display of affection, about Adele's meek, submissive attitude towards the man, about their expensive purchases from his stall.

Marc gripped his head, feeling as if his skull was going to split open.

He had had it with these two. He was going to go upstairs and confront them. He would tell them everything he knew, and then he would throw the two of them out. He was the one who had been wronged, and the humiliation he had endured would begin to be healed once he addressed the problem head-on.

As Marc thought this, he gripped his head again as his stomach sank and the anger inside him suddenly curdled into a chilling fear. He imagined having to look his wife and longtime friend in the eyes and throw them out of the house, and he immediately felt sick. The thought of losing two people in his life at once like that was already painful, and his business would surely be affected as well.

Besides, he had only heard of these things secondhand, from other people. He hadn't seen anything concrete for himself. On the tiny…miniscule…off-chance that the spice vendor was mistaken, that the people around him had merely misheard and misunderstood Lawrence's and Adele's interactions, Marc would be making a huge mistake. He would be dramatically affecting his own life, as well as theirs, over a misunderstanding.

If he wanted to call out his friend and his wife, then he needed to have concrete proof first. Yes, he would find out for himself. After all, if…the rumors…were true, then it wouldn't make any difference if he took a few more days to confirm it.

And of course, there was still the tiniest chance that they all had gotten it wrong about Adele and Lawrence.

…

The shop was expecting a large shipment of some lumber and other raw materials over the next few days. As the forests where the wood came from were rather close to Kumersun, Marc typically went over to the supplier with his own wagon to pick up the merchandise. It was cheaper, and they already had a wagon at the town stables anyway.

The pickup was usually an overnight trip, as the ride back was far slower and took the better part of a day.

Marc had gotten a range of dates from the mill estimating when the wood would be available. Before the wood was set to be ready, Adele approached her husband and told him that she would be taking the wagon over to pick up the lumber.

"Why? It's still not supposed to be ready for a few days."

"Well, sometimes they finish early. Just in case, if it is ready, we'll have it in sooner. Since it's so bulky, it would be good if we could sell it faster."

Adele giggled, looking at her husband with an expectant gaze, as if she knew he wouldn't refuse.

Marc pretended to buy Adele's excuse and gave her permission to get the wagon. However, when she said that Lawrence would accompany her, Marc decided to probe further to see her reaction.

"Oh, you know, Mast—Lawrence did so much traveling, like in his two-month trip all the way up to the north, that he's an expert at driving~."

Adele and Lawrence left the shop several minutes later and headed for the city stables to pick up the wagon. Marc stayed in the shop for a few more hours before closing the store early. He then headed immediately for the stables and hired a horse.

Marc mounted the horse and headed out the city gates at a fast trot. It was late in the afternoon. At this pace, he would arrive just a little before sundown. Since the wagon was much slower, he figured that he would catch up to them before they reached the little lumber mill village.

Marc rode for a little over an hour before spying a dot in the distance. He pulled the hood of his riding cloak over his head and clasped it tight as he loosened the reins and leaned forward. His horse galloped at top speed, shooting past the wagon in no time at all. Marc made no move of acknowledging the wagon, passing it by and going on.

He continued to ride the horse as fast as he could, not relenting in his pace at all until he approached the small town. Once he was near the buildings, he slowed the horse down to a more leisurely gait and led it into town.

The village next to the lumber mill was tiny, and there was only one inn in town. Marc went inside and rented a room before then getting a table, keeping his hood over his head as he waited.

Within half an hour, he heard wagon wheels outside, and shortly thereafter, his wife and his friend walked in. They ordered a meal, and Marc sat some distance off, watching them intently.

To Marc's rage, Lawrence and Adele had ordered a prodigious amount of food. However, Adele barely ate anything, only drinking from her cup as Lawrence finished off the entire platter alone.

Marc forced himself to keep calm as he kept watching. Finally, after some time, the two got up from their table and headed upstairs. Marc waited for a few seconds before joining them, going up the stairs as well.

Marc couldn't tail them directly, as he would have gotten caught. However, he stayed close enough that he narrowed it down to a single wing in the hallway. He then placed his ear at each door, listening for their voices.

He quickly found the room that Lawrence and Adele were staying in, and in examining the door found, to his luck, that there was a gap in the door planks large enough for him to see through. Pulling himself together, Marc kneeled down on the ground and looked through the gap, getting himself into position as he spied on his wife and his friend.

 

FIVE

* * *

Lawrence and Adele looked at each other with smiles on their faces as they sat down on the bed together. The two of them had gotten a single bed—there was no need for them to have separate places to sleep.

Adele leaned in towards her man. There was no need to say anything—they began kissing without talking at all.

"chu-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-u…mmmph…ah-h-h-h-h…hanf-hanf-hanf-hanf-hanf-f-f-f-f…ju-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-u…CH-U-U-U-U-U-U-U-U-U-U-U-U…JU-U-U-U-U-U-U-U-U-U-RU-U-U-U-U-U-U…JU-U-U-U-U-U-U-U…CHU-U-U-U-U-U-U-U-U-PA-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A…shu-U-U-U-U-U-U-pa-a-a-A-A-A-A-A-A-a-a-a-a…chu-u-u-u-u-ru-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-u…"

Adele stood up and stripped for her master, taking each piece of clothing off as she tossed it aside. Lawrence did not reciprocate, remaining fully clothed as his bitch got naked for him. Her body was completely his now, and she turned around, showing it all off for Lawrence as she danced and shook for him.

Marc stood in place as his wife stripped and danced for his close friend. He couldn't move or speak or even look away—he could only keep watching, frozen in place as he silently began breaking down.

Climbing on top of his lap, Adele rubbed her big booty against Lawrence's crotch as she started kissing him again. She rode his lap, straddling his bulging tent between her thighs as she held Lawrence by the cheeks and serviced his mouth. Adele opened her mouth up wide, thrusting her tongue out as far as she could as she kissed him. She began to make some rather vulgar sounds with her lips as she started to lick his mouth, and she slurped loudly as she sucked off all the saliva from his tongue.

"SL-L-L-L-L-L-L-L-L-L-L-L-L-U-U-U-U-U-U-U-U-U-U-R-R-P…SLLLLLLLLLUUUUUUUUUUUUUUURRRRPP…SLLLLUUUUUUUUUUURRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRPPPPPPPPPP…SLUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUURRRRRRRRRRRPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP…SLLLLUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUURRRRRRRRRRRRPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP…"

Finally, Adele pulled away with much reluctance, gazing wistfully up at her lord as she placed her hands at his crotch and started rubbing his tent.

"Master~, This Cumslut wants cock~."

"Of course, Slave. Your wish shall be granted."

"Yes, Master~!"

Adele leaned in and kissed Lawrence again, thanking him by sliding her tongue across his face, opening her throat wide as she let out a series of low, sultry, mature moans. She then pulled away and slid down Lawrence's body, kneeling onto the ground as she pulled his pants down. Looking up at her master one final time, she then leaned in and started servicing his naked cock.

"SHU-U-U-U-U-U-U-PA-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A…JU-U-U-U-U-U-U-RU-U-U-U-U-U-U-U-U-U-U-U-U…RE-RO-RO-RO-RO-RO-ro-ro-ro-RO-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O…chu-u-u-u-u-u-pa-a-a-a-a-a…CHU-U-U-U-U-U-RU-U-U-U-U-U-U-U-U-U…ju-u-u-u-u-PA-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A…"

Adele pulled back her hair as she went in deep, shoving Lawrence's cock into her throat until her lips were wrapped around his base, her entire face contorted as she extended her lips until they looked like a vacuum hose. No longer did she struggle with Lawrence's fearsome girth. No longer did she have trouble shoving his immense length inside her throat.

Adele sucked her master off like an expert, shoving his dick inside her mouth without any problem at all. She began to make a series of deep, hoary, hocking sounds as her throat began to froth with mucus and spit, and she slurped messily with her lips as she began to slobber and drool all over Lawrence's shaft.

Marc watched at the door, shaking wildly. He watched as his wife, the woman who used to have trouble doing such a thing whenever they had been in bed together, readily serviced her new master orally without any hesitation, shamelessly shaking her hips as she sucked his cock.

Marc trembled in fear at the large, stained, brown behemoth that emerged from his friend's hips. It looked impossibly large, almost inhuman, and utterly terrifying to the sight, and yet his wife sucked it eagerly, even shuddering with ecstasy as she stuck the giant, breathing, vibrating monster down her throat.

Finally, Lawrence nutted inside Adele, blasting his cum into her throat with such violence that Adele's entire body shook and she flailed on the ground, clenching her toes as her pussy leaked all over the floorboards. Cumming slightly, until a small puddle had formed a few inches below her crotch, Adele got back up, leaning in towards Lawrence as she opened up wide and showed off the semen that had glazed the entire interior of her mouth.

Adele played with Lawrence's cum, swirling it around in her mouth with her tongue as pubic hairs lined her lips, before finally swallowing the entire frothy mix. She opened her mouth up again, moving her tongue around as she showed her master that she had swallowed his cum like a good girl.

Lawrence then pushed Adele down on the bed as he pulled down his partially undone trousers and kicked them aside. He then grabbed the hem of his shirt as he pulled it off as well, completely stripping off the last of his clothing before joining Adele on the bed, climbing on top of her.

Lawrence grabbed Adele by the breasts and began sucking her nipples. He squeezed her breasts, humping her thighs as his dick became erect again.

Marc watched at the door, shaking as he stared at Lawrence's muscles. His wife was somewhere underneath Lawrence; Marc could see nothing of her at all. He could only see Lawrence's bulging back and thick arms, and most of all his ass, which was facing the door from which Marc watched. However, beyond the disgusting view that greeted him at the peephole, Marc knew that Lawrence was pleasuring and savoring his wife.

Adele squirmed and writhed underneath her master's massive body, screaming as he licked her down her entire body. He kissed her breasts, her stomach, her thighs, and her calves, until he finally reached her large feet.

Lawrence grabbed Adele's ankles, holding her feet at his face as he began to suck her toes. Adele squealed, arching back in the bed as her captive toes were roughly caressed by Lawrence's tongue.

Lawrence shoved Adele's fragrant toes against his nose, kissing the balls of her feet. Hers were some of the largest feet he had ever seen, and he marveled at their freakish size as he held them against his face, his cock nearly bursting with anticipation as he resisted the urge to cum purely from the horrifying smell of her feet.

Instead, Lawrence enjoyed his slave's feet some more, licking them down the length of their soles. Adele arched her feet back, baring the arches of her feet to Lawrence's tongue. He kissed and licked them, clutching her toes between his fingers as he held them in place. Once he had reached her heels, Lawrence went back up Adele's soles again until he was kissing and sucking on her toes once more.

Lawrence then got up, kneeling over Adele and locking both of her legs in place with his arms so that her feet were directly in his face. With Adele's feet shoved against his lips and nose, Lawrence began jerking off, sniffing his slave's feet as he pleasured himself.

Lawrence grunted a few seconds later as he jizzed all over his friend's wife's body, spraying his seed all over her breasts and stomach and thighs. The last few strands of cum simply dripped down from his dick, dribbling down until they landed on Adele's pussy lips. Adele's pussy began to twitch, spraying a little bit of pussy juice each time Lawrence's semen touched it.

Lawrence let go of Adele's legs and let them drop back to the bed as he grabbed her waist instead and raised her hips into the air. Holding her body in place, Lawrence slammed his body against Adele's and began fucking her in the pussy.

Adele lay underneath, shrieking with a piercing scream as she clung to Lawrence's shoulders. Her body struggled beneath Lawrence's domineering girth, and her legs twitched and flailed about before finally wrapping around Lawrence's wiry back.

Marc collapsed, clutching his face in terror as Lawrence mounted his wife. He was horrified at the way they had sex, at the way Lawrence pounded his woman with fierce savagery, entering her with hard, rapid plunges, pounding her pussy as if to rend it apart. It was not correct to say that they were making love—rather, Lawrence was mercilessly pounding a captive toy perched on the bed, the slave trapped beneath his body serving as nothing more than a receptacle for his cock.

Lawrence came inside Adele, throwing his body back as his cock released its load deep inside Adele's womb. Adele curled her toes, tightening up throughout her body as she came. She shivered, grabbing onto Lawrence as she spasmed on the bed.

Lawrence towered above Adele, his cock still inside Adele's box as she came all over the bed. He watched as she writhed in ecstasy, and then he grabbed her by the breasts once she was done, holding her back down as he entered her once more.

Marc covered his eyes, curling up in a ball as the grotesque mating ritual continued. The ritual was marked, not by love or intimacy, but by pure strength and volume. He was still tormented by his other senses even as he shut his eyes, most prominently by his hearing. He listened to his friend as he orgasmed multiple times, the sound of his cock nutting so loud that Marc could hear it clearly through the door. Finally, Marc forced himself to lift his head back up as he looked once again through the peephole.

Lawrence was now entering his bitch from behind, holding her by the legs as he pounded her doggie style. Adele lay against the bed, pressing her face into the straw as she slammed her hips against her master. The two were locked in place, mating like dogs as their genitals did all the work. Marc pulled back again, growing sick as he was once again treated to the sight of Lawrence's ass.

Lawrence nutted inside Adele one more time before finally pulling away. He walked over to the window, opening it up and staring into the night sky as he hung his cock shamelessly out the window, displaying it to the whole town.

Meanwhile, Adele lay on her hands and knees on the bed, cum dripping out of her pussy. It began dribbling down her thighs, coming out in large gobs as the dozen or so orgasms that her master had discharged inside her slowly came leaking out.

Marc saw his wife's defiled genitals and grew sick again, both disgusted and transfixed all at once by the sight. He was stuck in place once again, only pulling away when his legs gave way and he collapsed to the ground.

The two lovers rested for only a minute before quickly returning to their work, the sow getting to the ground and bowing as her boar towered over her, staring at her with his penis erect.

…

Adele clung to the bed, her face pressed against the foot of the bed as she leaned against it, bending over with her legs spread.

Lawrence stood over her, spreading her ass cheeks wide as he had his hand in her ass, sticking three fingers inside her asshole as she screamed in pleasure and pain.

Lawrence stared at his slave's thick breeding hips and grew even harder. He cried out again, screaming as he placed a fourth finger inside, thrusting his hand even deeper as Adele screamed and sprayed pussy juice all over the floor.

Finally, Lawrence placed his fifth and last finger in, shoving his hand fully inside Adele's ass as he fully fisted her. Adele clenched up, squealing ecstatically as she came yet again, her body once again giving in as she grew delirious with pain.

Lawrence pulled out from Adele, placing his hand up to his face as he sniffed the interior of Adele's ass, growing hard from the putrid, unwashed smell.

Lawrence placed his hand on his slave's ass cheeks, spreading them apart as her already-loosened asshole stared out at him, red and gaping. Holding his cock at her entrance, Lawrence entered his slave's second pussy.

Adele threw her head up, crying out as her master reamed her.

"YES! YES! YES! FUCK THIS SLAVE IN THE ASS, MASTER!"

Lawrence grunted and thrust faster, savagely pounding Adele's anus as he created a series of loud slaps with his cock.

"FUCK THIS SLAVE IN THE ASS, MASTER! FUCK THIS SLAVE IN THE HOLE THAT SHE NEVER LET HER HUSBAND INSIDE!"

Marc twitched as he heard himself being mentioned. He stared at Adele's asshole as it was beaten raw by Lawrence's cock, and he fell into a cold sweat, growing nauseous again as his wife spoke again.

"FUCK THIS SLAVE, MASTER! THIS SLAVE IS YOUR PROPERTY FOREVER! FUCK THIS SLAVE IN THE HOLE THAT HER PATHETIC, WORTHLESS HUSBAND WILL NEVER HAVE! FEEL THE PLEASURE THAT THIS SLAVE'S USELESS SHITTY HUSBAND WILL NEVER TASTE!"

Adele thrust her hips against Lawrence one last time as she came on the now soaking wet layer of straw that lined the bed. Lawrence grabbed his bitch slave by her ass cheeks, holding her tight as he came inside her. Slowly, his thrusts became slower as he finished up his orgasm, the creampie leaking from her ass-pussy as she slowly pushed it out onto the bed, and he finally stopped, his cock resting quietly inside Adele's rectum.

Lawrence started up again as soon as he had stopped, resuming the frenetic pace of the previous pounding in almost no time at all.

Lawrence lifted Adele up from the bed as he continued to fuck her in the ass. Stepping into the center of the room with Adele still attached to his dick, Lawrence continued to fuck her standing up as Adele hung limply from his cock, only propped up by Lawrence's arms wrapped around her body.

Lawrence then locked Adele's neck in between his arms, squeezing tightly as he suddenly started to choke his bitch.

Marc quivered, his eyes wide with shock as he realized what was happening. He opened his mouth as if to scream, but nothing came out other than a hoary, parched squeak that was barely audible.

Lawrence squeezed tighter, constricting Adele with his arm until his veins bulged. Adele's eyes rolled up to the ceiling, and her body began to flail and twitch as she foamed at the mouth. Adele's neglected pussy began to stream thick yellow liquid down her legs as she pissed herself, and her body shook again for a second time as she came and then passed out.

Lawrence continue to hold Adele tightly by the neck, thrusting her limp body into his crotch as he came inside her. Adele's unconscious body twitched again as it received its master's cum, and Adele's glazed eyes, which were still open, rolled in their sockets as she drooled all over the floor.

Lawrence stood over his slave's body and started stroking his dick, casually jerking off as his bitch continued to lie still without moving at all.

Marc gripped the door, sobbing as the tears rolled down his eyes. He wanted to break down the door or get help, but he was stuck in place, unable to move, as if his body were forcing him to keep watching. He couldn't even make a noise as his face twisted in agony but his mouth remained open in a scream that wouldn't come out.

Lawrence held his dick over his unconscious bitch and suddenly came on her face, busting his nut all over her eyes and lips and breasts, glazing her face with his nut as he drained his balls to her unconscious body.

Adele came to as her master nutted on her, and she gripped her head as she looked around, squealing in pain as she wiped the cum from her stinging eyes.

Standing back up, Adele smiled at the man who had just choked her unconscious. Grabbing him by the back of his head, she made out with Lawrence again, opening her mouth as she slobbered on his mouth.

…

Adele lay on the floor, smiling at Lawrence as she fucked him with her soles, wiggling her gargantuan, shapely toes as she pleasured him with the balls of her feet.

Adele pressed her toes along Lawrence's dick, spreading them across the base of his shaft as she began to massage him with her toes. Lawrence watched silently, standing stone still as Adele moved her hulking giant feet along his shaft.

Lawrence closed his eyes, tightening his chest and stomach as he released his semen indiscriminately all over Adele's body and onto the floor, carelessly cumming wherever he pleased. Adele squealed as some of the semen seeped through her toes, coating her feet in slick, sticky cum.

Lawrence opened his eyes again and glared at Adele, remaining still. He had not ordered her to stop, and Adele smiled and nodded as she obediently started moving her feet again, her toes twitching with excitement again as Lawrence once again grew hard beneath her soles.

Marc watched through the peephole with dead eyes, his face covered with dried snot and tears. He had long lost track of time or his own body, and he could barely process the events in the room anymore, even as he continued watching.

Lawrence bust his nut onto Adele's creamy pink soles once more, shoving his cock-head inside the sticky warm gap created by her feet as he shot his load. Once he was done, Lawrence pulled out, his dick completely limp, his entire shaft from base to head slathered with thick, milky fluid.

Lawrence suddenly felt a familiar tense feeling in his bladder. He looked over at Adele, and Adele immediately bowed, getting on the ground as she understood her master's desire without having to say a single word.

Adele opened up her mouth, making herself available as she provided her master with an orifice to relieve himself in.

Lawrence lifted his cock over his slave's mouth, staring at her face as he started to urinate. Adele stayed still, obediently receiving her master's piss without moving an inch.

Lawrence began to move his cock around, occasionally missing on purpose as he sprayed other parts of Adele's face and body with his urine, getting it all over her. Adele received this gift without complaint, smiling as she swallowed several times, receiving the pungent fluid into her body with enthusiasm each time her orifice filled up to capacity.

Finally, Lawrence's stream ended, and he finished up with a weak trickle across Adele's forehead and hair. Once he was done, Lawrence placed his limp cock across Adele's face, resting it across her lips and eyes as his shaft covered her face completely.

Lawrence watched Adele as his bowels started to rumble loudly, staring at what little of her face peeked out from underneath his cock as he waited for her reaction. Adele simply smiled, licking her lips as Lawrence's intestines rumbled once more.

…

Marc had been lying limply at the peephole for the last several minutes, stuck in a daze. He finally regained his senses, slowly becoming able to process the things he was seeing again, and this time he rubbed his eyes, wondering if he could believe what he was seeing this time.

Lawrence was now standing in front of the bed, now almost directly in front of the peephole. He was only a meter or two away from the door, giving Marc a very good view of his erect cock and ballsack.

Behind Lawrence's cock and balls, Marc could see Adele kneeling on the ground, her face completely obscured by Lawrence's body as he pressed his ass into her face.

"Please use This Mouth, Master~. This Mouth will strive its hardest to perform to your satisfaction~."

"No, no, no…"

Marc gripped the door, shaking his head frantically, his eyes leaking tears once again as he silently mouthed the words over and over again.

Lawrence clenched his fists and thrust his ass back as he suddenly let out an explosive, blustery fart. His ass exploded, ripping out loud peals that grew wetter and dirtier until he was no longer just farting anymore.

Adele leaned her head back as her master pressed into her face with his ass, letting out a loud scream that was completely muffled by her master's asshole. Adele let out howl after bloodcurdling howl that was silenced by her master's ass cheeks, until finally even these muffled yells were drowned out by the gushing, streaming sound that filled her mouth instead.

Marc pressed his face against the door in horror, so entranced by the nightmarish sight that he couldn't look away. His wife flailed, her body shaking as she sat still at Lawrence's ass cheeks. Her throat throbbed, pulsing regularly every few seconds as she caught it all and gulped it all down. Occasionally a trickle slipped from between Lawrence's ass cheeks and missed Adele's mouth, dribbling down her chin or dripping directly onto the floorboards, confirming beyond a doubt what was filling up her mouth and stomach.

Lawrence grunted, opening his sphincter and pushing his waste through as it all drained from his bowels in a seemingly never-ending flood. He had saved himself for this night, eating Adele's cooking and allowing it to sit inside his body for an entire week. This had been his greatest effort yet, and he now expelled the same amount of waste as a peasant did in two months. He now released a torrent that dwarfed the Night of the Royals.

However, whereas sixty-four women of royal blood had fought over his waste then, a single woman now lay at his opening receiving his excrement. Lawrence continued defecating, opening his ass wide as he allowed himself to make a mess, occasionally missing Adele's mouth on purpose just as he had when he had pissed inside her.

As she had been ordered to, Adele had obediently refrained from eating anything the entire day. She had fasted for her master, knowing that a special meal awaited her at the end of the day. She now received this generous mass, her stomach filling up against its will as she received an overflow of waste into her body, a prodigious quantity of food that was more than she typically ate in a week.

Adele feasted on this grand banquet from her master's ass, gratefully receiving it without complaint as her master's slave.

When finally, the sorry moment came that Lawrence had finished relieving himself, almost half an hour later, the last little nuggets tumbling down Adele's throat, he finally pulled away, groaning with relief at his newly evacuated bowels.

Adele leaned her head forward and began cleaning her master up, licking his asshole clean. She began to masturbate, playing with herself as she ran her tongue up and down his puckered hole, entering his anus as she cleaned him off on the inside as well. When finally she came, Adele pulled away, a thick string of spit hanging from her tongue to Lawrence's asshole.

"Master, This Mouth is grateful that it was able to please you~."

Lawrence turned around and stared at Adele's face. She stared back innocently, smiling from the satisfaction she felt from serving her master.

Lawrence shoved Adele to the ground and entered her from behind, holding her legs in place as he fucked her in the pussy doggy-style.

Marc could see Adele's face clearly for the first time from the peephole. His face fell with dismay as he examined her and saw the telltale smudges and spots around her mouth and chin, the evidence of her bestial act.

Lawrence and Adele rutted on the floor. The sky was still dark; they weren't done yet. They would mate until morning, sleeping only when the sun came out. Until that happened, they would fuck without rest, their bodies locked in a vulgar dance, their genitals linked into an eternal bond.

Meanwhile, Marc had finally crawled away from the peephole, hobbling back to his room in shame as he clutched his pants, holding the wet spot in his pants as his soft, limp dick hung shamefully between his legs, a string of semen dangling from the tip.

He limped into his own room on the other side of the inn and found he could still hear the noises from the other room loud and clear, listening to his wife's screams as she was plowed for the thousandth time.

Everything: her hedonistic cries, the animalistic noises of her fall from humanity, every single detail of every single act, had rung throughout the whole inn for everyone to hear. In fact, the noises had spread out to the whole village, waking the entire town up with the sounds of their barbarous mating ritual.

Marc cowered beneath his sheets and struggled to do his very best to fall asleep. He failed at this endeavor, only able to sleep in fitful bursts of a few minutes each. The panicked beating of his own heart, as well as the deafening noises of lovemaking from the other end of the inn, kept him up until morning. Eventually, several hours after sunrise, the noises finally ended and the entire town was finally at peace.

 

SIX

* * *

Marc forced himself to get up several hours later. He had to beat Lawrence and Adele back to Kumersun so that he could confront them once they got back. Thus, he forced himself to get up early and made his way to the desk as he checked out.

He looked down at the register and found Lawrence's and Adele's entry. They had used their real names, including their surnames.

…

Marc worked his horse, speeding through the route between the tiny village and Kumersun as fast as he could. He was no longer in a hurry the way he was when he was heading to the little village, since Lawrence and Adele would not be back in Kumersun until late that afternoon. However, he was so angry that he ended up pushing the horse as fast as it would go anyway, working it until it began to strain under the pressure.

Marc covered the route in only a few hours, shaving several minutes from his previous time. He entered the gates to Kumersun, returned the horse, and headed back to his house as quickly as he could.

Marc stormed through the doors into his shop, staring at the closed sign. He left it alone, heading upstairs into the house as he felt too upset to open up the shop.

Marc lay in bed, fuming. He stared at the ceiling, boiling with anger until he had finally calmed down enough that he could hide his anger somewhat.

After some time, Marc finally got up and went downstairs into the shop. He opened the store, deciding it was no use to simply sit around waiting for Lawrence and his wife to return. He conducted business as usual that day, successfully pretending to his customers that nothing was out of the ordinary.

Finally, Marc heard the rolling wagon wheels outside his shop as Lawrence and Adele returned from their trip. He looked up at them and played dumb as they entered the shop.

"So, did they have the lumber?"

"No, it's not ready yet."

"Told you."

Marc shook his head as Adele and Lawrence went upstairs. It was almost closing time. There would be a few more customers trickling in, and then once it was almost sundown, he would close up the shop and then head upstairs to confront the two.

Marc closed the store and walked upstairs. He walked slowly, engrossed in his thoughts as he tried to think about how he would confront Lawrence and Adele. However he thought about it, it would be difficult, but there was nothing else that could be done.

Marc pushed open the door, so lost in his head that he was oblivious to his surroundings.

He entered his kitchen to the sight of Adele propped against the table, gripping the tablecloth as Lawrence entered her from behind.

"OH, YES, YES, YES! MASTER, PLEASE FUCK THIS ASS-PUSSY! FUCK THIS ASS-PUSSY HARD!"

Adele grabbed Lawrence by the head, straightening up as she gazed at her master with amorous eyes.

"Master~, This Toilet wants to kiss you with the mouth that ate your shit last night~."

"Of course, Slave."

Lawrence grabbed Adele's face and vigorously made out with her, grinding against her on the table as his cock continued to pound her rectum.

Adele was now wearing a collar with a chain attached, the kind reserved for beasts or slaves. Her body was fully nude, on full display for her husband as she fucked another man in front of her. Adele lifted a leg up onto the table, showing off her naked foot writhing in its leather slave sandal.

Marc's wife had changed dramatically. Her benign, slightly chubby body was no longer soft and pleasant. Rather, the softness of her arms and legs had gone away, and her limbs were thick and muscly, the fat around her stomach replaced with a pack of powerful, hard abs. The slightly tubby but warm and loving body he had once been familiar with had been replaced by a sharp, hard body, devoid of affection and emotion, devoted only to lust and sex.

Lawrence hugged Adele's large body and thrust even faster, grinding against her from behind until he came inside her asshole. Adele flinched, her entire body twitching with each shot of cum she received inside her body. The semen that she had already stored inside her snatch and asshole began to leak out, dribbling down her legs and staining the already filthy floor, which was already marked with spots from their current session.

Lawrence pulled out, and he and Adele began kissing again. The two made out all over the kitchen table, leaking their drool on the tablecloth. Marc stood at the door, powerless, unable to move as he was once again transfixed by the awful sight in front of him.

Lawrence and Adele kissed, their tongues licking each other with a fierceness and intimacy that Marc had never enjoyed with Adele. They then rutted again with an intense passion that Marc had never seen from Adele, as she willingly ground her massive hips against her master's groin, reaching levels of ecstasy he had never seen before on his wife when they had been together.

"YES, MASTER, YES~! THIS SLAVE IS SO HAPPY, MASTER! PLEASE, PLEASE BE WITH THIS SLAVE FOREVER! YES, MASTER!"

Adele kissed Lawrence again, and they started fucking again as their tongues clashed together in the air.

"THIS SLAVE IS YOURS FOREVER, MASTER! THIS SLAVE IS YOUR PERSONAL FUCK-TOY! THIS PUSSY BELONGS TO MASTER AND MASTER ONLY!"

Lawrence smirked sadistically and clasped Adele by the ass cheeks as he came inside her one last time.

The two rested, leaning against the edge of the table. They still hadn't so much as looked at Marc, and Marc waited several minutes before the two finally acknowledged his existence.

"Ah, Marc. You're here. Wonderful. I've been meaning to talk to you."

It was Lawrence, not Marc, who began speaking first. Lawrence walked over jauntily, spreading his arms out with a smile, with his dick still hanging out of his pants.

"Marc, I've been fucking your wife for the past few weeks."

Lawrence was not confessing so much as merely stating a fact. He then nodded sagely, thinking about his next few words.

"As I desire her carnally, I've decided to buy your wife as a slave."

Lawrence nodded again, smiling to himself while Adele glanced at Lawrence and beamed, cocking her head as her master announced his intent.

"Therefore, I would like to negotiate the price. Please, sit down."

Lawrence pulled back a chair and invited Marc to sit down at his own table in his own house. Lawrence placed his hands together, glancing at his friend with a cool, businesslike air as he prepared to discuss the price.

"Now, let us discuss your wife's body."

Lawrence yanked on the chain and brought Adele by his side. He pulled on her hair, bringing her face forward as he stuck his hand inside her mouth and touched her tongue.

"She has a nice face. Somewhat appealing, although not quite  _beautiful_  per se. It would not be of much value were it not for her mouth and tongue, which are quite exceptional."

Lawrence began to demonstrate by holding Adele close and kissing her deeply. The two locked lips and made out with each other, their tongues sliding against each other as they slurped noisily at the kitchen table. After several minutes of this demonstration, Lawrence pulled away and looked over, nodding to confirm that Marc understood what he meant.

"Her lips and tongue are quite exquisite. What they lack in finesse they make up for in raw power and endurance. Your wife's mouth is crude and unrefined, but it's very robust."

Lawrence stood up and gave another demonstration. He lifted up his dick, which was still hanging out of his pants, and placed it in Adele's mouth, ramming it deep inside her throat. Adele looked up at Lawrence, staying still as her mouth and throat were stuffed up. Adele stayed still without moving or even gagging as the entire shaft fit down her throat, and she moaned slightly as she fellated him automatically, deepthroating Lawrence without thinking as she grabbed his hips with her hands and started sucking.

Lawrence grabbed Adele by the face and forced her to let go as he pulled out. Turning back to Marc, swinging his dick towards him and dribbling spit and pre-cum all over the tablecloth, he nodded again, as if to confirm that Marc had seen it all.

"You can see what I mean, right? Your wife has an unpolished technique, but she's quite skilled at the basics, and her upper lip is quite elastic. She can now suck down to the hilt with ease, which is an absolute necessity for someone of my size. Now, she's still an amateur, but this is because she is untrained. With more practice, she can easily outclass some of my best pussy slaves…"

Marc barely registered Lawrence's words, nodding blankly as his eyes glazed over.

"Therefore, I propose based on your wife's quality of dick-sucking that her mouth be worth around four pennies."

Lawrence gazed at Marc expectantly, waiting for him to propose a counteroffer. When Marc was silent, Lawrence nodded and moved on. He grabbed Adele by the breasts, squeezing them as he fondled her breasts in front of her husband.

"Her breasts are quite exquisite—big, soft, and eminently fuckable. They're a very nice complement to her big shoulders, as you can see. Her entire torso is large and strong. It's durable, and you can do a lot of tough, intense work with it."

Lawrence pushed Adele onto her knees as he demonstrated for her husband. He placed his cock in between her breasts, pressing them onto his cock as he started tit-fucking her.

Lawrence grunted, letting out a couple of quick, shallow breaths as he came between Adele's breasts. He drew his cock out, shriveled and dark and smothered with cum, leaving an even bigger mess behind on Adele's chest as the semen began flowing down to her stomach.

"Now, your wife has started producing milk while I've been fucking her. She has a very nice pair of jugs, and she has done quite well producing milk after she's been nutted in."

Lawrence squeezed one of Adele's nipples, which had bloated up considerably, and it immediately began spraying out jets of milk. Lawrence placed his mouth at Adele's breast, sucking on her tit as he drank her milk.

"Now, your wife's yield is rather modest at the moment—only about ten liters an hour for each nipple. This is far too little to be of any use. It should go up the more she is trained, but that's an expected future yield that is by no means certain."

Lawrence placed a hand on Marc's shoulder, smiling at him.

"Now, normally, a good negotiator would refuse to pay a premium for the milk, since the potential future yield, while enormous, is uncertain. However, in light of our friendship, I want to make you a deal. Your wife's breasts are enormous, and they are otherwise of top quality. I want to offer you three  _sous_  for them, and I'll also add in a halfpenny as a premium for her milk."

Marc was unreactive. Lawrence looked down at his friend for a moment and then moved on.

"Her legs are wiry and sturdy now. As you can see, they're not beautiful in the usual way, but they're very tough. They'll be useful for a lot of work, and from the value of the labor alone, I'm willing to offer at least three  _grosso_."

Lawrence proceeded to the rest of Adele's body, appraising each body part and offering his estimate on the price. Finally, he moved down to her feet and lifted both of them up to the table, showing off her massive feet, in their thick leather sandals, to her husband.

"Now, your wife's feet are exquisite. They're large. They're not delicately crafted, but their shape is very pleasing. Now, as you can see in your wife's toes, they're slightly dirty, and they have a rich, sweaty scent that you can smell right here—"

Lawrence spread Adele's toes with his fingers and sniffed them right then and there, pressing his nose against them and running his face down all her toes in a line.

"These soles are a nice color. They're a little ruddy, but this doesn't affect their quality or beauty. They'll make a nice addition to my collection of feet, and your wife will join my big-footed slaves. Because of their size and quality, they should be worth almost an entire  _florin_."

Lawrence then shoved his face into Adele's feet, feasting ferociously on them as Marc watched in horror, mouth hanging open in despairing silence.

Lawrence then pulled away and propped Adele back up, forcing her to stand up again as he stood beside her, his prominent erection floating over the dinner table as he groped her breasts again.

"Your wife will be a suitable slave for me, Marc. Her body is ripe and perfect, at its peak, and with me it shall be preserved as such. Her arms are tough and strong; her body is thick and sculpted; her legs are lean and long. She will be useful for labor. I will work her like a horse, and she will become my draft animal.

"Yet, even though I will work her to the bone, she is even more useful to me yet as a pet. She sweats when she works, and the stench of her body is even more exquisite after she's been sweating. Her filthy, arousing body, useful as it is to me as a workhorse, is even better afterwards as a sex toy.

"I cannot look at your wife anymore without growing immediately erect, Marc. I cannot lay eyes upon her giant cow tits or her naked pink pussy or her bouncy fat ass cheeks anymore without bending her over and fucking her raw. Your wife is hot as fuck, and my cock gets hard whenever I think of her. She was hot when she was fat, and she is even hotter now that she's sculpted and muscular. But she will be at her hottest once she's pregnant.

"You two never had any children, did you, Marc? These thick, bountiful hips have never borne children; this hard, chiseled stomach has never been bloated before; and these big, juicy tits have never produced milk for a baby. This will change once your wife becomes my slave, Marc. I will impregnate her repeatedly, and she will bear dozens of my children; as soon as she is done giving birth to one child, I will plant another.

"Your wife shall be my slave both in mind and in body, Marc. She will be my workhorse, toiling every day for me in hard labor. Her fat tits and hairy pussy will hang in the open air, sweating and bouncing in the hot noonday sun for me to enjoy. When she is done with her work, or while she is still working, I will grasp her by the hips and mate with her. And finally, when she is pregnant, she will continue toiling and laboring, working in my fields or building my houses or clearing my forests with her swollen tits and giant belly hanging out for everyone to see.

"Your wife shall become my personal nutsack. I will spill my semen into her and fill her up until she's as fat and bloated as my balls. Her body is now my personal cumsock, and she shall be as filthy and dirty as one. She will be one of thousands of sheaths for my cock, her warm pussy serving as a tight fit for me to store my cock both when in use and not in use. Your wife is mine now. Her body now belongs to me, and I shall have her as I please."

Lawrence grabbed Adele by the hips and propped her over the table, spreading her ass cheeks apart as he reamed her one last time. Adele gripped the table, drooling all over the tablecloth as her body slammed against the table, ramming into it repeatedly and nearly tipping it over. Her feet hovered over the ground as she was held up by the strength of Lawrence's arms alone, and her legs twitched and shook as she came.

Lawrence took out two items that had hitherto been set aside, placed on a chair and hidden under the table. In his left hand he held a nose hook, which he promptly attached to Adele's face, stretching each of her nostrils as he yanked the cord, pulling her head back and contorting her nose until it looked like a pig's snout.

In his right hand he held a riding crop, which he began to thrash against Adele's naked ass cheeks, leaving bright red marks as she began braying like a horse, writhing her head in pain as she cried out in ecstasy and came all over her master's shaft again.

Marc clutched his face, watching the scene before him with a growing sense of horror, yet still unable to look away as his erection quivered in his pants. Lawrence's arms tightened up, and he pulled even tighter, drawing Adele close to him as her head was pulled back completely. He thrust even faster, pumping into his slave with savage force until he was merely masturbating inside his pet.

Lawrence suddenly stopped, holding his body still as he slammed his cock to the hilt inside Adele's body. His hips shook, and Adele's hard, chiseled stomach suddenly bloated up slightly as she began to grow full from her master's balls.

Marc stared at Lawrence and Adele, his face streaming with tears as he came in his pants, a weak, pitiful stream bursting out from the bulge between his legs.

…

Lawrence stood over the slumped-over Marc, writing on a piece of scrap paper, seemingly indifferent to the look on Marc's face.

"Because of your wife's exemplary qualities and economic usefulness to me both as an animal and as a sex slave, she will provide several  _marks_  worth of profit to me in the first few years alone. Her body is an amazing investment, and I am willing to compensate you appropriately."

Lawrence put away the piece of paper he was writing on and presented a completely different piece of paper, an exquisite-looking piece of thick parchment, to Marc. Lying before the devastated Marc was a fully-written contract, already prepared and signed by Lawrence in advance, detailing the formal terms of sale by which Adele Cole would be sold into slavery.

"Marc, please sign this. It would be convenient to all of us if you would agree to this sale."

Marc stared up at Lawrence and Adele with dead, empty eyes, shaking fitfully. It was too late. There was no point in resisting anymore. Marc picked up the quill with a trembling hand and scrawled his name across the bottom of the document, his dull, lifeless eyes scanning the contract cursorily without taking in a single detail.

"Good. Under the terms of this contract, the buyer (me) will have one week to test the merchandise to ensure the quality of the goods being purchased, during which time he has the right to return the item if it is found to be defective. The sale will be finalized, and the one-week trial period will begin once the goods in question attaches her seal to the document."

Lawrence heated up a stick of sealing wax in the kitchen fire, holding it over the contract as it dribbled bright red wax onto the parchment, forming a giant pool along the bottom of the contract.

Lawrence then took Adele, who was waiting dutifully by the table, still naked, and led her on top of the table. Now squatting on the tabletop, she faced her soon-to-be ex-husband, displaying her pussy lips in his face.

"As a pussy slave, you will use your personal, unique seal on this document. As such, you will seal this document with your cunt."

Lawrence then pressed the bottom of the contract against Adele's pussy, digging his palm against Adele's crotch with great force as he applied the piping hot wax along her clitoris and labia. Adele screamed, uttering a bloodcurdling yell as the burning pain seared into her private parts. She began to squirt all over the contract, staining it with her pussy juices as she came. She began to flail around on the table, her juicy, thick toes wriggling directly in front of Marc, her flushed red pussy quivering right in his face.

Finally, Adele collapsed, falling on the table as she flailed around, her whole body erupting into spasms as she continued to orgasm, Lawrence's hand cupped firmly over her genitals with the crumpled paper the entire time.

Once Adele stopped cumming, and the wax had cooled down completely, Lawrence pulled the paper away, revealing the imprint of Adele's pussy lips across the shining red seal on the bottom of the contract. Flaunting the contract in front of Marc's face, Lawrence pulled out a bag of coins, spilling the contents onto the table.

Marc watched blankly as dozens of gold, silver, and copper coins streamed out of the leather bag. The money that poured out was far more money than he had ever seen at one time. It was many more times the already extravagant amount of money that he had spent housing and feeding Lawrence. In fact, it was many more times the amount of money than he had made in a year, two years, possibly even a decade, from his shop.

Lawrence had been carrying around this money the entire time while he was staying with them, a small fortune of gold and silver that was more than Marc had earned his entire life, and yet he had made Marc pay for everything anyway.

Lawrence counted a few of the coins from his massive pile and placed them in front of Marc.

Out of the giant fortune that Lawrence had brought with him, only a fraction of it was given to Marc. A pile of copper coins, a stack of silver coins—and a single gold coin. This was the price that Lawrence had negotiated in order to buy Adele into slavery. Marc's entire marriage to Adele—all the memories, everything they had been through, everything they had worked for together—all that remained of it lay in this small pile of coins.

Lawrence shoved all the rest of the coins back into the bag and put it away. Grabbing the contract and pulling his pants back up, he placed his hand on his slave's back and led her down the stairs, naked. As his property, there was no need for his new slave to wear clothes, and thus she would walk down the street naked, her fully revealed body a sign of her personal humiliation and subservience to her new owner.

…

Adele smiled as she followed her master on a leash through the streets of Kumersun. The onlookers gawked at her body, staring in shock as the formerly respectable woman flaunted her hard, chiseled body behind the large, hulking, vaguely sinister-looking man walking ahead of her.

In this way, Master and Slave displayed their relationship to the whole town, walking through the entire city until they reached a rather seedy-looking neighborhood along a side road. Lawrence led her into an old-looking house that looked like it had been abandoned and condemned already.

The interior looked worn-down and ill-maintained, but what personal items lay around were expensive and well-made, from the food to the silverware and porcelain to the dildos lying on the table.

Lawrence took Adele to the bed, which was to the side against a wall. He threw her down on the bed and climbed on top of her legs, straddling her thighs as he admired her naked body.

"Master, what shall we do?"

"We shall fuck, of course, my Slave."

Adele smiled and batted her eyelashes. Lawrence continued as he began to lie down on top of Adele's body.

"Per our contract, I have the right to test my newly acquired property for one week to ensure its quality. Thus we will spend the next week doing nothing but fucking. You will not be getting any sleep. Your entire body will be dedicated to me, to be used as often as I please."

Adele giggled and kneeled before Lawrence, sucking his nipple in gratitude. She clung to his chest, kissing him as she began to grow wet. Her fingers clutched his pecs, shivering as her tongue and lips cleaned off his hairy teat, until finally she pulled away, reluctantly licking her lips and looking back up at her master.

"Your only purpose in life is to pleasure my body. You owe your fealty to my cock. It is your master. You will worship it and treasure it. It is far greater and dearer than your own life, and you exist only to serve it."

Adele gave a joyous moan of assent and dipped her head again, sucking her master's other nipple, loudly slurping as she slobbered all over his sensitive teat.

"It will a brutal and punishing test, Slave. You will be forced to satisfy me in every one of my needs, incessantly and without question. Your body will be in constant use the entire week. You will obey my every order, no matter how painful and onerous. If you fail to satisfy me even once, I will throw you away and return you to your husband disgraced."

Adele smiled at her master again. "And if This Slave passes, Master?"

"You will receive an even more cruel and brutal fate yet. You shall become a pussy slave, forced into a brutal existence of sleeping and eating and sex. You shall be locked away, never to be seen by the outside world again. You will eat slop from a trough and sleep in tiny prison cells stacked full of other slaves. You will do nothing but toil, pleasure my cock, eat, sleep, and mate with your fellow pussy slaves. You will be stripped away of your dignity forever. You will lose all ability of higher reasoning and the ability to speak. In short, you will lose all that makes you human, and you will be an animal in all but name."

Adele moaned one last time and got on the bed, grabbing her master's loins as she began to suck his cock. Lawrence moaned, grabbing Adele by the head as he shoved her in deeper and began to fuck her throat, grunting as he thrust his hips into her mouth and began the fucking that would last for one hundred and sixty-eight more hours.

 

SEVEN

* * *

Marc spent the next few days in a haze, becoming oblivious to the world around him as he began life without his wife. He now managed things alone, running the store on his own and coming back to an empty home every day.

He passed the days in a stupor, barely noticing as they passed by.

Finally, a week after the sale, Marc returned home after an afternoon of running errands. He had grown numb to the whispers around him, having already heard everything that could possibly be said about him. He entered the shop, which was closed for the day, and stumbled upstairs into the house.

"AH-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H…OH-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H…O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-H-H-H-H-H…OOOOOOOOOHHHH…AHHHHHHHHHHHHH…AUUUUUGHHHHHHHHHHHHH…AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH…EEEEEEEEOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHH-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! !"

Lawrence and his slave were hunched over on the ground, mating on the floor of the house that now belonged to Marc alone. Lawrence was on top of his slave, bearing his entire weight down on her body.

Marc looked on at the woman that used to be his wife in horror. Her head was shrouded in a large white hood that covered everything above her mouth and nose, completely hiding her hair and eyes. She wore a long white robe that was cut away at the chest and crotch, revealing her breasts and pussy while covering everything else. Her long, muscular legs were covered in white leggings as well, hiding them under a field of white that only ended at her ankles, when her feet were once again exposed, her giant, thick, rugged, toes left uncovered in their rough beauty, instead encased in large, black leather sandals.

His wife now jangled with colorful, garish jewels from every orifice and erogenous zone on her body. Her nipples were weighed down with bright gold piercings, each nipple adorned with a large golden barbell, as well as smaller piercings of emerald, rubies, and pearls. Her belly button was inset with a large emerald brooch that glittered in the light. Her pussy lips were studded with small golden loops, while her clitoral hood had been pierced with at least five different studs, each one inlaid with yet another expensive-looking jewel, this time amethysts and aquamarines and diamonds.

She also wore large, heavy gold and silver bangles on her wrists and ankles that clanked every time moved, ringing in the air every time her master fucked her.

Finally, on each of her toes, she wore several giant toe rings, with giant thick bands of gold, silver, copper, and even iron. They looked more like chains than rings, trapping each captive toe until it drooped in her sandal, weighing each one down with yet another treasure chest's worth of gemstones. Each of the rings on her sweaty, dirty toes was expensive, the jewels and metal on a single toe probably worth more than Marc had earned in his entire life.

The woman who stood before him was no longer a woman, or even a slave. She was a decoration, a display of wealth and power that served as nothing more than a holster for her owner's massive schlong.

Master and Slave continued to rut on the floor, the slave making a loud ringing noise with her jewels, her gigantic feet banging against the floor as she was rammed repeatedly right in front of the man she had once been married to.

Lawrence grunted and nutted inside his slave one more time. As soon as she had received some more of her master's dick milk, she pulled away, shaking her hips as she turned around and started sucking him off once more. Lawrence grabbed her by the back of her head, clutching her hood as he rammed her face into his crotch and jerked himself off inside her mouth. He then looked up at Marc as he masturbated, greeting his former friend with a warm smile.

"Ah, Marc. We had a deal in our contract that I would have a week-long trial period to test out your wife before confirming the purchase as final."

Lawrence grunted and made a face as he nutted inside his slave's throat. His slave clenched her hips and cheeks, tensing up before becoming limp and pulling her lips away from her master's dick. She lay on the ground, clinging to his ankles as she started smacking the cum around and playing with it with her lips and tongue.

"It has been a week. I have decided to do the courtesy of visiting you to inform you that I've been satisfied with the purchase. Your wife has been exemplary. Her performance this past week has been impeccable."

Lawrence grabbed the slave off the ground and propped her up on the floor, fucking her again as he continued talking.

"I tested her body mercilessly, allowing absolutely no rest as I used it as hard as I could. Furthermore, I trained your wife diligently. She has proven to be a quick learner, and she has become quite versatile and skilled. Slave!"

Lawrence's bitch turned her head up, cocking it as she faced her master. Lawrence made a sign, and she assented, shaking her hips as she crawled around on the ground.

Lawrence stood on top of the only chair left in the house, leaving his shoeprints on Marc's only chair to climb onto the table. He then sat atop his tablecloth with his naked ass as his bitch joined him, climbing on top of his lap and making out with him. The two kissed in from of Marc, their tongues caressing intimately in the open air for several minutes as Lawrence's cock only became even bigger and harder.

Lawrence's slave then moved across the table from her master and lay on her stomach as she raised her legs to her master's lap and began to give him a footjob. She moved her giant, floppy feet up and down his cock, rubbing it between her soles as her husband watched.

Suddenly, the slave began to straighten up, pulling herself up from the tables even as her soles continued to pleasure her master. She straightened up and then arced back through the air as she bent over backwards…and bent some more…and more…and more.

Finally, the slave had bent back as far as she could, stretching with an otherworldly flexibility as she threw her head back and started sucking her master's dick while her feet simultaneously pleasured him at his base.

The slave sucked her master off, her head essentially dangling upside-down while her breasts pointed straight up at the ceiling, and her legs bent back around until her feet were back at her master's shaft, rubbing them with the soles facing up.

The slave was contorted into a perfect circle, her soft, warm lips perched right next to her large, sweaty toes. She continued to serve her master in this uncomfortable, but pleasing to look at, position until he came, shooting his load inside her mouth as it began to spurt out her nose, spraying from her nostrils and dripping down onto her forehead.

As Lawrence's pet slave finally pulled her mouth away from her master's dick with great reluctance, she straightened back up and faced her master again, sitting across from him with anticipation. Lawrence petted her on the head and then scratched her chin, rubbing her face as she crowed with glee.

Lawrence climbed off the table and stood on the floor again, making another sign as he pointed at the ground in front of him. His slave hopped down from the table headfirst, landing on her hands as she got in a handstand.

In was in this position that Lawrence's slave walked towards her master, hanging her feet in the air as she greeted her master with her feet, rubbing them against his face. Lawrence sniffed his slave's toes, growing more and more erect.

Then grabbing her by the legs, Lawrence began to fuck his slave upside down. His slave bobbed her head up and down, moving her body as her master restricted her legs, gripping them in his massive hands.

The suspended slave suddenly buckled and pumped her pussy rapidly against her master's shaft, slamming against his crotch as he came inside her. Her body continued jerking for several minutes, struggling to hold in all her master's cum. Lawrence remained inside his slave's sheath, allowing his penis to be enveloped in the fleshy warmth of his slave's body as he continued to cum, unloading his semen in an unending flood as he shot out more than usual, filling his slave up as she remained captive at his loins, attached to his balls.

Finally, after an orgasm that lasted over five minutes, Lawrence finally let go, letting his bitch slave fall to the ground as she lay back on the floor, the cum spurting out of her pussy lips, her cunt a frosted white pile of messy slop.

…

Lawrence's slave bent over on the ground, getting on all fours as her master prepared the most athletic sex move of all, himself getting on his hands as this time  _he_  performed the handstand.

Walking towards his bitch, whose filthy pussy lips dripped between her open thighs, on his hands, Lawrence positioned herself next to her hindquarters, rubbing his erect dick upside-down along her pussy lips. Then easing himself in, he docked inside his bitch as his cock fit snugly inside her box.

Then, still suspended in the air and standing upside-down on his hands, Lawrence began to pound his slave. He thrust his hips, tipping over as he began to fall, while his bitch caught him with her body, propping him up with her ass.

Now properly supported by his human cushion, Lawrence crawled forward, advancing towards Marc, who continued to stand and watch, horrified by the entire spectacle. Lawrence crawled until he was diagonal to the floor, his legs hovering over his slave's back while his head floated a few feet behind her hindquarters.

Now positioned against his slave, supported from his groin down by her pussy and from his chest up by his own arms, Lawrence began to fuck his bitch, thrusting his body backwards as he entered his slave in this bizarre position.

Marc watched with a mixture of amazement and disgust. He stared mostly at Lawrence's muscular body, which completely covered his wife's, obscuring it almost completely from his vision. Lawrence continued working out inside his bitch, thrusting inside her with a move that resembled a push-up, but with his slave's vagina instead of the floor serving as the surface upon which he exercised.

Lawrence grunted as he nutted in this position as well, holding himself up off the floor as he continued to unleash his cum inside his personal pocket pussy.

Finally, after several more minutes of filling his slave up, during which his slave came as well, twitching on the ground as she squirted herself, Lawrence dismounted, pulling himself out and easing himself onto the ground. He rested while his bitch stayed in position with her hind still pointed at her husband.

Then shaking her hips, thrusting them back and forth with a quick jerking motion, Lawrence's slave began to twerk on the ground, jutting her ass in the air as she showed off her luscious ass cheeks, which leaked with just as much cum as her pussy lips.

"CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP"

Lawrence recovered and sat up, watching his slave booty clap with great arousal. His erection emerged from between his legs again, and as his bitch continued to twerk, he suddenly grabbed her by the shoulders and lifted her off the ground.

Now mad with desire, Lawrence threw down his bitch and fucked her against the table. His bitch continued to twerk, oblivious to her master's cock entering her until he was fully inside her, and his hands were clasped onto her face.

Lawrence's slave screamed, her throat producing a series of guttural, hoarse yells as she pounded her hips against her master's loins. The master and his slave mated for the twentieth time, the semen now dripping so thickly from her overworked holes that they now resembled a waterfall of cum as Slave wrung out her Master for his hundred and eighty-ninth nut of the day.

Lawrence rested for a minute, his cock still inside his personal pleasure toy. He then pulled out, grabbing his slave as he lifted her up off the ground. Taking her by the thighs, he lifted her legs up, raising her until she was face to face with her former husband, baring her entire body to him. Then, having put her on full display, Lawrence entered his bitch for the last time as he impaled her asshole.

The slave formerly known as Adele screamed, bucking her body as her master entered her anus. She shook and flailed, howling in ecstasy, and Lawrence began pounding her.

Marc watched helplessly, staring at what remained of his once warm and tender wife's face. Though sometimes strict, she had been kind and caring. None of that remained in the strange beast who now kneeled in front of him, braying euphorically as her master entered her for the hundred and ninetieth time that day.

The thing that buckled and screamed in front of him was no longer something he recognized. It was no longer something human. It was a beast, a twisted being that had been fully trained until it had become the perfect pleasure hole for its master.

It had been fucked mad with pleasure for seven days without rest. It had received only an hour or two of rest each day, taken in naps of thirty minutes at the very most. And even then, it had been used, propped up by its master as he had his way inside its sleeping body. Meanwhile, when its master slept, it had been forced to pleasure him, dutifully sucking his cock and riding him with its pussy and asshole while he slumbered.

The creature that now crawled on the floor in front of Marc was no longer his wife. It could no longer even speak, instead only making delirious screams with its mouth as it was fucked.

Finally, Lawrence grabbed his slave and came inside her for the last time, thrusting his cock to the hilt and unleashing his balls. What remained of his sack drained itself inside his bitch, flowing inside its body. Lawrence's bitch felt its belly bloat up as the semen coursed into its intestines and filled up its stomach.

Lawrence turned his body to the side, facing the dinner table, carrying his bitch with him. The slave faced the table, shaking and growing pale as her master continued nutting inside her.

Suddenly, the slave uttered a primal scream as it suddenly came, shooting a thick burst of pussy juice from its urethra as it came all over the table, staining the tablecloth with its juices.

The slave twitched again as its cum turned into piss, and a geyser of thick yellow liquid that it had been holding all day suddenly streamed out of her pussy. Marc watched with glazed eyes as the tablecloth, the old piece of fabric that he and Adele used to dine on together, was permanently sullied by the piss of the bitch who now lay suspended in front of him in the air.

Marc stared at the disgusting creature that had once been his wife, howling and moaning in ecstasy as it emptied its bladder in front of him, and grew erect. His penis flew out from his pants, flopping in the air, looking rather pitiful next to Lawrence's. He slowly began touching himself, unable to stop despite himself.

He masturbated to the creature that was suspended on top of Lawrence's cock. He masturbated to its idiotic, mindless smile; to its giant flopping breasts and overgrown nipples; to its hard, chiseled abs which rippled mannishly across its stomach; to its hairy pussy which drooped with the heavy ring piercings that adorned it; to its thick, stained anus which received its master's cock in heavy, harsh, brutal poundings.

And finally, he masturbated to its feet. He pumped his dick as the creature waved its big, floppy feet in the air, flaunting its huge toes and soft pink soles in front of the man who had once been its husband, taunting him with a body he could never have, imprinting the memory of its body into his head forever as it pissed itself all over his table.

Finally, Lawrence groaned again as his penis finished up, spraying one last quart into his living cumsock before slipping out entirely, leaving his slave's asshole gaping and raw.

The slave formerly known as Adele smiled, biting its lip as its stomach began to rumble. The cum inside its asshole began to dribble out onto the tablecloth, further staining the off-white fabric as it joined the piss.

The slave grinned at its husband. It had not been allowed to go to the bathroom for a week now, and its bowels growled as it finally came time for it to have its relief.

Lawrence's bitch cried out, sticking its tongue out and throwing its head up in the air as it suddenly started to shit in thick ropes, squeezing its feces from its anus as it evacuated its bowels all over the table where it had once shared its meals together with its husband.

The shit continued coming out in thick coils, and Marc watched in shock, trembling as his erection only grew harder. He stared at Adele's massive dump, which piled up and began to look like something out of a mythical monster or an exotic creature instead of from anything resembling a being from this world.

The beast formerly known as Adele continued to shit all over the table, spraying out feces lined with semen. It came out smoothly and easily, already amply lubed up by its master's cum, and the fetid mix of waste and seed began to reek in the open air,

Finally, Lawrence's slave finished evacuating itself, and its red and sore anus puckered up again as it finally closed. Its pussy began quivering again, and it delivered a final jet of piss onto the table, splattering the mountains of shit that it had just laid all over the tablecloth.

Marc stared at the horrifying mountain of waste that the creature that had formerly been his wife had produced. His hands shook as they tightened around his swollen shaft, and he finally succumbed, breaking down completely as he tearfully contributed his own little seed to the pile of shit and piss and cum smeared all over the table.

Meanwhile, his slave having finally finished up, Lawrence dropped it back down onto the floor, letting it put its sandals back on before grabbing her by the waist and making out with it once again.

Lawrence looked over to Marc, who was slumped against the wall, sobbing with his limp cock in his hands, a little puddle of semen still trickling out from his dick onto the floor.

"Marc, your wife is a fuck toy of superb quality. She is everything I want in a slave. She will be an exemplary laborer, sex slave, and breeder all at once. My compliments for providing such an outstanding product. Truly an excellent job."

Lawrence took out a gold coin and flipped it at Marc, letting it clink on the ground next to Marc. Marc stared at it as it rolled towards him, but did not pick it up immediately. He stared into space with blank eyes as Lawrence gave a final nod and then grabbed his slave by the waist and led her out of the house forever.

After several minutes, as the shop door downstairs opened and shut again, Marc slowly got up and stared at the soiled tablecloth. He stared at the mountains of feces his wife had produced, along with the pools of semen and urine that had collected in the dips and craters between the piles of shit.

Marc gathered up the tablecloth, pulling it off the table and taking it outside.

…

He returned minutes later, tablecloth still in hand. He had not thrown it away, as one might have expected. Instead, he had merely wiped it off at the town landfill before returning with the still filthy cloth in hand.

Spreading it out, Marc placed the tablecloth back onto the table. Then kneeling on the floor, Marc rubbed his nose against the filthy, stained cloth as he sniffed the scent of his wife's shit, moaning as his cock grew hard again.

Marc tearfully began to masturbate, touching himself as he smelled the horrific stench. The smell of his wife's shit and piss, mixed with Lawrence's cum, was the last memory he would have of his wife. He would cherish it. He would continue to eat his meals on top of this table cloth, sniffing it and touching himself whenever he wanted to be reminded of his wife's warmth again. He would cherish this scent forever.

 

EPILOGUE

* * *

Lawrence and his bitch walked through the streets of Kumersun, once again attracting stares as the slave bitch formerly known as Adele flaunted her slutty feet, breasts and pussy, showing off the gaudy jewels that hung from her private parts.

The townspeople watched in frozen silence, growing equal parts shocked and aroused as Master and Slave strutted through the main thoroughfare. They completely ignored the crowds of people watching them as they made their way to the city gates.

The slave formerly known as Adele felt its stomach and knew it was pregnant.

The Master and Slave walked a little while more until they had left the built-up center of Kumersun. The houses were far more sparse now, and the city wall was now in sight. Master and Slave walked up to the open gates and stopped.

Lawrence stared at his slave, who stared back, smiling. Bending her over on the ground, Lawrence had his way with her one last time in her hometown, pummeling her pussy one more time as she clung to the floor, screaming as her body rocked back and forth, and she orgasmed onto the cobblestoned city streets.

Lawrence then pulled out and entered his bitch's filthy, uncleaned asshole. His bitch screamed even louder, pumping her legs and bouncing her body as she squirted in ecstasy.

Lawrence shoved his slave to the ground as he came inside his slave's bowels. He pulled out his cock, which was now sticky and brown. Lawrence wrinkled his nose at the smell of his dick, but walked on without wiping it. He headed out the city gates, trundling down the road as he prepared to make his way back north, starting the first leg of the long journey back to Nyohhira.

His slave climbed onto her feet and ran after her master, pursuing him as she tried to catch up. However, Lawrence paid no heed to her, walking faster than her as he left her behind. Lawrence's slave began to stumble, reaching her arm out even as her master remained dozens of meters ahead.

Finally, Lawrence's slave tumbled to the ground one last time, collapsing from exhaustion. The brutal training finally caught up to it, and it now passed out, fainting in the middle of the road. Lawrence continued walking, abandoning his slave until her slumped, unconscious body faded into the distance.

He had already planned a special path home, one that he had already planned back when he was making his way down to Kumersun. His new slave would only attract attention and slow him down. Thus, he and his slave would part ways for their journey back to Nyohhira.

 

* * *


	4. The Pilgrimage, Part One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The story of Lawrence's journey to Kumersun and his activities in the city while away from Adele. Part one of two.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The fourth afterstory takes place at the same time as the events of Afterstory III, with a few events happening just before and after.
> 
> As the name of the chapter suggests, this is the first half of the story of Lawrence's pilgrimage. The pilgrimage in question, of course, being his first trip outside Nyohhira since moving there. However, the significance of the title will become clearer in the next chapter ;)
> 
> The street urchin was a minor character who appeared briefly in the sixth episode of the second season of the anime. Her screen time was even shorter than Adele's. As with Adele, I decided to include her because no female canon character would be safe from Lawrence's cock.
> 
> With the fall of the street urchin, all canon female characters in Spice and Wolf have now been conquered. The remaining afterstories will be dedicated solely to the further debauchery of Lawrence and his harem.

Deep in the craggy, harsh, cold taiga of the north, on a tiny, abandoned pathway that had been long abandoned, a single lone figure walked along the road, his body large and looming even next to the giant pine trees.

Lawrence had left Nyohhira earlier that morning, and he had been walking all day. He had simply gotten the feeling one morning that he needed to go south. Thus, without informing his sex slaves, Lawrence had gotten up and left. It had been years since he had left Nyohhira, and he felt an uncanny sensation at being away from his new home for the first time since moving there.

However, though he had built a personal paradise for himself in Nyohhira, Lawrence knew that in order to maintain the grandeur of his home, he needed to make occasional trips south. Thus, for the first time in over three years, he ventured out of Nyohhira for the first time to rejoin wider society.

Or so he had thought. He had been walking all day, and he still hadn't come into contact with a single soul. It was only gradually that Lawrence remembered that distances were still a thing, and the north was sparsely populated.

Lawrence scratched his ass and gave a mild snort of irritation. He wasn't used to putting up with discomfort. He was getting hungry and thirsty. He preferred to be fed and waited on, and he was loath to exert any effort.

However, while annoying, he could go and find food and water easily. The more pressing concern was his other bodily need.

Lawrence stared down at his erect penis with displeasure. It had been hours since he had last been serviced by his slaves, and he was getting very irritated at the lack of a slampiece to relieve his dick in. This forest was devoid of women, and Lawrence was starting to feel the effects.

Lawrence kept walking. Despite his discomfort, he had a feeling that relief was soon coming. Even though he had no idea why he felt this way, he kept on walking, coming to a clearing as the small path he was walking on fed into a larger road.

This road was not much larger, but its path was smoother and less overgrown, signaling that it was still in use. Lawrence kept on walking until he finally saw a cart heading his way in the distance. As it got closer, Lawrence could see it was a simple wagon, driven by a peasant woman.

The young woman driving it was wearing ordinary peasant clothes. She had long, straw-blonde hair, and although she looked like a typical peasant, she was very pretty. Lawrence raised his hand, gesturing at the wagon, and the woman instantly stopped to look at the funny-looking, rather scruffy man standing at the road wearing tattered clothes.

Lawrence climbed onto the wagon and immediately grabbed the woman by the hips, pulling her skirt up as he fucked her in the pussy. The woman trembled, thrusting her hips against this stranger as they rutted in the front seat of her wagon. After a few minutes, Lawrence released his sperm inside the peasant woman and let her go. He then climbed into the back of the wagon with his dick still hanging out and fell asleep, hitching along for the ride as his new slampiece drove him south.

…

Lawrence lay in the back of the wagon as his new slave chauffeured him. He slept through the day, dozing off while his peasant woman drove.

As night fell and the road became too dark to navigate, the peasant woman stopped next to a clearing and set up camp for the night. She began gathering wood from the back of the wagon to build a fire. Lawrence woke up as the wagon came to a halt, sitting up as he looked around him at the dusky sky. He looked out at the peasant lady building the fire and went to the front of the wagon, rummaging through her rucksack as he ate all of her food.

Lawrence watched as his new bitch created a fire from scratch. Doing so was extremely hard work, and she had not anticipated having to do this. As such, she didn't have the tools that would make this easier. Lawrence watched as she struggled, growing more and more erect at her hardship.

Once the woman was finally done making a campsite, Lawrence grabbed her by the hips and immediately began to have sex with her, mating with her from behind until he had filled her womb with his seed.

Lawrence then grabbed the peasant woman by her dress, tearing it away as he pressed her naked body more closely to his loins and fucked her even harder.

Holding her by the fire, Lawrence pounded his new onahole all night.

…

"SL-L-L-L-U-U-U-U-U-U-R-P-P-P-P-P…chu-u-u-u-u-u-bu-u-u-u-u-u-u…ju-u-u-U-U-U-U-U-U-PA-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A…chu-u-u-u-u-u-ru-u-u-u-u…JU-U-U-U-U-U-U-U-U-RU-U-U-U-U-U-U-U-U-U-U-U…"

Having slept all day, Lawrence had fucked his new bitch all night, not allowing her any sleep as they mated into the morning.

Lawrence's new bitch now sucked her master off, a final servicing of the dick as the sun came up and the night came to an end. She sloppily made out with his dick as she pleasured it with her throat, choking herself on his cock until she gagged and let out a stream of froth and spit.

Lawrence clenched his fists and thrust his hips deep into his bitch's throat, cumming inside her while she struggled at his loins. Lawrence kept his cock perched against her mouth, keeping her firmly in place and preventing her from breaking free, before finally pulling out just as he finished his orgasm.

Lawrence's cock was dripping with spit and cum, a string of jizz still hanging from the tip of his glans.

Lawrence then grabbed his bitch by the head, holding her still as he held his cock up to her lips and began to urinate inside her mouth.

He shot out a crystal stream of liquid gold, a bright streak of amber that landed directly in his bitch's throat. Lawrence continued urinating, emptying his entire bladder inside his slave while she stayed still, obediently drinking the entire fill as a final show of submission to her new master.

Having finished up inside her mouth, Lawrence then climbed onto her wagon and drove off, cargo and horses in tow, leaving the peasant woman lying naked on all fours to the side of the road, comatose and fucked silly, her dress in tatters. He abandoned her, stealing her wagon as he continued on his way south.

Meanwhile, the exhausted, used-up peasant woman passed out, falling asleep on the side of the road with cum dripping out from her pussy. She would not wake up for several hours, shivering as she got up without any clothes on.

Having been taken by the strong, well-endowed man from behind, and directed by him to drive several dozen miles south of where she had originally been headed, the woman was forced to get up and walk back home naked without her horse, her wagon, or her goods.

…

Lawrence continued going south, traveling several hours without seeing a single person. Finally, after a few more hours, Lawrence passed by yet another wagon, this time driven by a young lady with long, straight, chestnut hair.

Lawrence pulled over right next to the lady's wagon. Then, walking up to the driver's seat, he grabbed her by her shoulders and dragged her to the ground. Pressing her against the dirt, he lifted her dress up and began to fuck her, pounding her in her brown bush until he came in her snatch.

Lawrence then grabbed the woman and made out with her, pulling the rest of her dress off and turning her around as he began to perform anal on her. He fucked her between her tight ass cheeks until he came, and then he fucked her again, and again, and again, until the brown-haired beauty's anus was stuffed full of her mysterious suitor's cum.

Lawrence pulled out of this woman, worn out from several hours of fucking. Grabbing the woman by her face, he forced her onto her knees and placed her mouth at the tip of his cock. Aiming his cock for his lips, he relieved himself in his new slave's mouth, urinating in her throat as he drained his bladder.

Lawrence took the wagon for himself and drove south, taking the woman way off her original path. His newest slave got on the floor of the wagon, pushing the hair out from her eyes as she began sucking him off while he drove.

Finally, after a few hours, Lawrence grew bored and throw the brown-haired woman out of the wagon, leaving her naked on the side of the road as he stole all of her stuff, including her clothes.

Once again stripping a girl naked and taking everything she had, Lawrence continued on his journey south.

In these remote woods in the north, Lawrence could drive through the night without encountering a single other person. The animals of the night stayed away, as if on purpose. Lawrence kept on driving into the morning, driving all day and subsisting on the provisions left in the bag of the brown-haired woman.

Lawrence kept going until he ran out of supplies in the wagon. Growing bored of the horse and wagon he had on him, he abandoned that too, untethering the horse and leaving the wagon by a creek as he continued on foot.

Finally, after a few more hours, as the warm afternoon sun began to thaw the cold northern woods, Lawrence finally lay down and took a well-deserved rest, sleeping off the effects of the previous day's traveling.

…

Lawrence woke up several hours later as his nap was disrupted by yet another wagon stopping in front of him. The beautiful, raven-haired farm girl stopped the wagon in shock, intrigued by the sight of a large, muscle-bound man sleeping in the middle of a tiny dirt road.

Lawrence rubbed his eyes, yawning as he was awoken from his slumber. He stood up, rubbing his head and stretching. As he fully regained his senses and saw the pretty young lady in front of him on the wagon, he suddenly climbed onto her seat, grabbing the shy young girl by the hips as he began to eat out her pussy.

The girl screamed, shaking as she felt an unexpected sensation between her loins. She shook her body and arced back as she came in this strange man's mouth. She then shrieked again as the man climbed on top of her and ripped her dress off, pulling her thighs open as he entered her and fucked her.

The girl clung to Lawrence, screaming as her hips were pried apart by his giant cock. Finally, Lawrence's leathery, hard body stopped, and he nutted inside the girl's snatch, letting her drop to the floor of the driver's seat.

Lawrence drove this wagon with the girl in tow, keeping her on the knees below the driver's seat and satisfying himself with her throat.

Lawrence leaned his head back and moaned, pressing the girl's face into his crotch as he nutted inside her throat for the dozenth time that afternoon, ramming his dick and balls into her mouth.

The slender raven-haired beauty, her face red and sweaty from the constant servicing of her master's dick, gagged on Lawrence's cock, sending yet another jet of snot and semen dribbling down her formerly flawless, maidenly face.

Lawrence finally pulled out, spraying yet another load of jizz on the girl's eye and forehead. Then taking the girl by the face, he held her still as he stood up and pissed inside her mouth.

His new slave struggled to force it all down, finally trembling as she finished swallowing her master's urine. Once she was done taking in her master's waste, Lawrence turned her over, lifting her hips up and pressing her face to the floor as he started fucking her pussy.

"OH-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H…OHH-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H…oh…ah…oh-h-h-h-h-h-h-h-h-h-h-h-h-h…ah-h-h-h-h-h…oh-oh-oh-oh-OH-H-H-H-H-AH-H-H-H-H-H…AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! !"

Lawrence clenched his hips and shot his load inside his raven-haired bitch's snatch. Dropping her back down, Lawrence rested his dick in her pussy lips, allowing her to suck him off with her cunt as he kept driving.

…

In this way, Lawrence made his way further south, now many miles away from home. He kept going until late in the afternoon, when his tight little slave had received a dozen more of his loads inside her loins, and had begun pleasuring him with her asshole.

Lawrence looked up at the horizon to see another wagon approaching. He ignored it, looking ahead as he continued to pleasure himself inside his human cock sleeve.

As the two wagons began to pass each other, the other one stopped. Lawrence finally looked up at it, and saw that the driver of the other wagon was a mature, slightly thin woman with large brown eyes and cropped dirty-blonde hair.

Lawrence pulled out of his current bitch and stared at the woman in the other wagon. She was quite attractive. Her body was slightly thinner than the girls he had been fucking, but Lawrence found the pretty MILF's flat chest appealing.

Lawrence grabbed the MILF from her wagon, yanking her and propping her on his lap, where he began to fuck her from behind. The horse attached to the short-haired MILF's wagon began braying, stamping the ground with its hoof as it waited to be led.

Lawrence threw the raven-haired girl out of the wagon, tossing her into the grass next to the road. Placing the cute MILF in his lap, he continued driving, depriving both women of their original wagons as he continued down the road.

Lawrence continued to fuck his new woman, making out with her as he continued driving. Yet once again, Lawrence drove into the night, seemingly safe from both the animals in the forest as well as the near total darkness as he made his way effortlessly down the road. His new bitch was forced to stay awake as well, receiving her master's cock throughout the night and not being allowed to rest one bit.

Finally, as the sun rose and Lawrence finished his night shift, he threw the flat MILF on the ground and pissed all over her naked breasts and face. He then threw her out of the wagon, taking all of her stuff as, for the fourth time that journey, he robbed a woman of everything she had and left her naked on the side of the road.

Lawrence was getting rather tired. It had been a long time since he had had a full rest. He looked forward at the morning horizon, his eyes growing slightly bleary.

Lawrence continued to press forward, going on until the horse was tired out and could not move. Lawrence then began to untether it, letting it rest as he got off the wagon and plundered it for useful items.

Lawrence didn't have to walk for very long before finding another wagon. In this wagon was a stout beauty with wide hips and fiery orange-red hair. Lawrence felt himself grow erect, and he climbed the wagon as he grabbed the girl by the head and kissed her on the lips.

Lawrence pulled down his pants and spread the girl's legs wide as he began having his way with her.

…

Lawrence continued his pussy spree, stopping a wagon whenever it was driven by a pretty woman. He began to slow down as girls started to show up every few hours, and Lawrence had to delay his trip as he was forced to switch wagons several times each day.

Two weeks and over a hundred pussies later, Lawrence left the central plains of Ploania and crossed into the fertile wheat fields of Trenni.

Lawrence wandered for a few days, first traveling around the major city of Ruvinheigen before turning back around and heading north again. He would return to Ruvinheigen in time, but there was somewhere else he needed to go first.

Finally, a little over two weeks after leaving Nyohhira, Lawrence passed through the gates into the city of Kumersun. The guards were wary at first, but he managed to prove without much difficulty that he was not a vagrant. With a bag of coins that was a few grams lighter than before, Lawrence walked into the city, passing through the crowds of people in the streets as he wondered what to do next.

He roamed through the central market square. It had been over three years since he had last been here. The last time he had passed through this city had been during the middle of the infamous pyrite craze.

Much of the square still looked the same. However, all of the stalls were different—even the ones owned by the same merchants as before had vastly different goods for sale.

Lawrence knew he had to stay in Kumersun, but he didn't know what he was supposed to do here. He continued to drift aimlessly around the square, staring at the major landmarks. He began to grow restless, and he was just about to leave and look for a place to stay in town when he heard a voice calling him from the crowd.

"Lawrence! It's been awhile! How yah been!"

Lawrence turned around and saw his old friend Marc Cole standing in the square. He had last seen Marc during his previous visit to Kumersun. Thus, it had been over three years since they had last met. Though Lawrence had changed dramatically in appearance, Marc still looked much the same.

Lawrence and Marc embraced, and they began chatting in the city square. As the two of them walked off towards Marc's house, Lawrence remembered Marc's wife and understood why he had been compelled to head towards Kumersun.

Lawrence left Marc's house, adjusting the waist of his trousers. His cock hung next to his thighs, dangling loosely in his baggy pants. His dick was still wet from being inside Adele's snatch, having just fucked her for the first time. Her delicious, thick body was every bit as amazing as he had expected it to be.

Now that he had finished inside Marc's wife, he was no longer interested in her, and Lawrence went out about the town looking for something else to do. He had no idea where he wanted to go, but he understood there was no point in sticking around at Marc's place.

Lawrence began wandering around in the central market square, looking for more pussy to fuck. He was unimpressed with the offerings at first, wandering through the stalls as he found nothing he wanted to buy and no one he wanted to do. He was about to leave when he heard a high, sharp, child-like voice behind him.

"Kraft Lawrence-san."

Lawrence turned around, surprised that someone in this town other than Marc and Adele knew his name. He turned around to see a short figure wrapped in a rough woolen robe and a hooded, dark dun cloak.

She was clearly quite young. Her face was muffled by a giant scarf that shrouded her nose and mouth. Furthermore, she wore a large hood that completely enveloped her head, only allowing a single eye to peek through—a piercing, bright golden eye that was constantly opened wide, as if in a trance, giving the impression that the girl was boring into his soul with her gaze.

The woolen robe and cloak that covered the girl's body were so loose and thick that they rounded out her torso, hiding her figure completely. Her sleeves were so long that they completely covered her hands, and all that Lawrence could see of the girl were the single eye and her ankles and feet, which were in rough leather sandals.

The girl cocked her head, keeping her uncanny, bright eye fixed on Lawrence. With the rest of her head completely covered, it was hard to tell what she was thinking, giving her quite an unnerving aura.

 

 

Street Urchin

…

"Do you remember me, Lawrence-san?"

The girl had a soft voice that was muffled by her scarf. She spoke in a listless monotone, a blank, emotionless voice that had a hypnotic quality to it. Lawrence found himself drawing closer to the delicate young urchin, staring at her intensely as she spoke to him.

"Yes, you used to be Diana's messenger."

Lawrence recognized this mysterious young girl. The last time he had visited this city, Diana had used this girl to relay messages to him. Her strange attire had produced a lasting impression on him, and though he hadn't interacted with this girl for more than a few minutes, he instantly remembered who she was as soon as he'd laid eyes on her again.

She still looked much the same as she had three years ago. She had barely grown in height, and she still seemed just as pale and slender as she had been before. Then again, street children weren't known for their well-nourished bodies or growth spurts.

Lawrence's eyes immediately traveled down to her feet. She wore the rough, brown sandals that were common attire for the poor. He could see both of her long, lean feet in detail, as well as her pale, thin toes and her bony ankles. He immediately began to grow a semi in his pants as he started to fantasize about the street urchin's pretty little feet.

Her slim, white toes were unusually beautiful and clean for a street urchin's, her light, cream-colored toenails lacking the fleshy pink color of most. Lawrence began thinking about her soft, small soles, and he started growing erect as he started fantasizing about fucking her in her toes.

"What brings you here, girl?"

"This is my home. I live here. I should be asking you the same. What brings you back to Kumersun after more than three years?"

"I'm just visiting."

The street urchin stared at Lawrence, unsatisfied with his answer. However, she didn't press any further, and Lawrence spoke again.

"How are things with you, girl?"

"Difficult. You see, life over the last three years has gotten a lot harder. We street children have always found ways to survive on our own, but it has never been easy. However, for a time, we had a benefactor, the Alchemist of Kumersun Diana Rubens."

Lawrence suddenly raised his head as he realized where this was going.

"Then one day, three years ago, soon after the pyrite bubble burst…she disappeared. It was a shock for all of us. She was our friend, Lawrence-san. Whenever she needed favors or errands, she'd get one of us to do it for a few pennies. But her protection extended to more than just money, of course."

The street urchin cocked her head again, still staring at Lawrence with her intense, unflinching eye.

"I was her favorite. I became her regular messenger for errands. I became especially close to her…I wonder what became of Diana, Lawrence-san. I wonder why she left town."

The urchin did not relent in her gaze. She had an uncanny intuition, a look in her eye. She knew. However, Lawrence was unfazed.

"So, what do you want from me? Revenge? Closure?"

The girl shook her head.

"I have nothing but gratitude towards Miss Ruben for all the years of protecting us and helping us. I trust that she had a good reason for leaving town with you. You don't need to tell me what happened or why she left if you don't want to. Rather, I wish to discuss something else."

The street urchin then stepped closer to Lawrence, brushing her fingers across his chest as she continued to stare at Lawrence with that same unsettling gaze.

"As you can see, Lawrence-san, though I look much the same as I did three years ago, as a girl…no, as a woman…I have had to resort to an additional means of supporting myself in the streets. Lawrence-san…I have a feeling that you're interested, are you not?"

The urchin made a ring with her index finger and thumb next to her face and began miming a rather crude sex act with her hand next to where her mouth was behind her scarf.

Lawrence began imagining this delicate little girl fucking other clients with her slender body and beautiful feet, and he immediately grew hard.

The street girl didn't need to wait for an answer as she saw Lawrence's quivering tent in his pants. She led Lawrence into a nearby alleyway between two buildings and turned around and lifted up her robe, showing off even more of her legs. Immediately, Lawrence grabbed onto her, pulling the rest up until it was above her ass cheeks. Then holding her down, Lawrence pummeled the street urchin, taking her virginity at once as he pounded her pussy against the wall.

The street urchin clutched the wall, tightening her hips and clenching her fists and toes. The precocious little girl, who had made a pretty penny for a little over a year now simply by using her hands and feet and mouth, now felt what it was like to be used in whole, to be entered in the most intimate place of all.

The street urchin cried out and squirted from her pussy as she became a woman in the middle of the sunless alley. Lawrence finished quickly, thrusting fully inside the girl and nutting inside her body before pulling out again and pulling his pants back up.

The street urchin struggled to straighten back up, her thighs shaking from the unfamiliar sensation of something so thick suddenly prying her apart between her legs. However, she managed to force herself to stand again, letting her tattered dress fall back down over her legs as she turned back around to Lawrence and extended her hand for payment.

Lawrence reached into his bag and dropped a large silver coin into the girl's hand. It was a much higher rate than she usually got paid for similar act, signaling his satisfaction with her services.

The girl glanced at the silver coin. Her single eye, the only part of her face that could be seen, remained unchanged. Her reaction was impossible to gauge, but she stared at the coin for several seconds before finally pocketing it. It was the most money she had held at once for a long time.

With such a large payment, it was understood that he expected to use her services again. The street urchin looked back up at Lawrence and bowed gratefully before walking off, leaving Lawrence alone in the alleyway.

 

 

Street Urchin (face)

* * *

 

Lawrence and Street Urchin leaned against the wall of an abandoned house, mating in the dark crevice between lots.

Street Urchin's sandaled feet hovered several inches off the ground as Lawrence had his way with her, plowing her from behind as he reamed her delicate asshole.

The slender, skinny girl that Lawrence held in his arms struggled, shaking as she took Lawrence's entire mass into her body. Street Urchin struggled to hold it all inside, screaming as she was pummeled again and again between her tiny, white ass cheeks.

Lawrence thrust Street Urchin into the wall as he rammed his full force into her body. Finally, he arched back with a roar as he finally shot his load into her bowels, coating her intestines. His dick slipped out of her gaping anus, and Street Urchin crumpled to the ground, struggling to stand as cum began to dribble down between her legs.

Finally, Street Urchin got back up and clutched Lawrence again, staring at him obsessively once again with her single exposed eye.

"What would you like to do next, Lawrence-san?"

Lawrence answered by grabbing the urchin girl under her arms and lifting her up off the ground until the tips of her toes swept the floor once again, dangling just above the pavestones.

Taking the scarf wrapped around the bottom of her face, Lawrence slowly moved it up her head until it covered her eyes. Leaving her nose and mouth exposed, Lawrence pulled her in and passionately kissed her.

"mmph…nnngg-g-h-h-h-h-h-h-h…m-m-m-m-m-m…chu-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-u…JU-U-U-U-U-U-U-U-U…chu-u-u-u-u-u-bu-u-u-u-U-U-U-U-U-U-U-U-U-U-U…GU-U-U-U-U-U-U…nyu-u-u-u-u-u-ru-u-u-u-u-U-U-U-U-U-U-U-U…"

Lawrence squeezed the urchin girl close to his body, rubbing his cock and balls against her naked pussy as they made out in the alleyway. Street Urchin kissed her client blindfolded, thrashing in the air and playing with his tongue as her mouth opened up and she embraced her client with her lips.

Street Urchin pulled away, flustered for the first time. Her now-exposed cheeks were bright pink, and her lips were wide open, gasping for breath as her entire face below her eyes became flushed from ecstasy.

Lawrence went in again and sucked on the Street Urchin's lips, kissing her again as he tasted her mouth and throat. Urchin Girl gasped again, gripping Lawrence by the neck and back as she ground her hips against his body.

Lawrence pulled away and stared at Urchin Girl's mouth one more time before going back in for the third and final time. This time the two kissed in the air, sticking their tongues out as they licked each other out in the open, their tongues fighting with each other outside their mouths. Urchin Girl then grabbed Lawrence's tongue with her lips and began sucking on it, moaning lustfully as she slobbered on his mouth, still blindfolded but frantically feeling around for her client with her mouth.

Urchin Girl let go, gasping for breath as she threw herself at Lawrence one last time, pressing her face against his chest and purring with delight.

"Pull your scarf back down, girl."

Urchin Girl turned towards Lawrence, smiling with her eyes still covered, and did as she was told. She pulled the scarf back down over her mouth, covering her lips and nose again, until once again only her one eye could be seen.

"Understand your place as my pleasure toy. Unless it is in use, your body and face shall remain covered at all times."

"Yes, Lawrence-san~."

Though it didn't show, Street Urchin seemed to be smiling. She got on her tip toes, grabbing Lawrence's head with her hands, and pressed her mouth to his cheek, kissing him through her scarf, before pulling back and extending her hand for her payment.

…

"SHU-U-U-U-U-U-U-U-U-U-PA-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A…ju-u-u-u-u-U-U-U-U-U-U-U-U-U-BU-U-U-U-U-U-U-U-u-u-u-u-u-U-U-U-U-U-U-U-U…chu-u-u-u-u-u-PA-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A…ju-u-u-u-u-u-u-U-U-U-U-U-U-U-U-U-U…chu-u-u-u-u-u-BU-U-U-U-U-U-U-U-U-U…ju-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-pa-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a…"

Street Urchin was once again blindfolded, her eyes shrouded by her scarf, as she sucked Lawrence's dick, squatting on the ground as she wrapped her tender lips around his massive girth.

The urchin's cheeks bloated up as Lawrence thrust his cock into her throat. Mucus flowed from both her nostrils, and she began to drool and froth at her mouth as Lawrence choked her with his dick.

Lawrence shut his eyes, moaning with pleasure as he grabbed the urchin girl's hood and pumped her head against his dick and began fucking her throat. Lawrence skullfucked his little street urchin, fucking her face until he nutted inside her throat, filling her entire stomach up with his cum. He then pulled out, shooting some of his load all over her dirty, stained lips and nose, before shooting a few strings of jizz on her outfit, staining her robes and cloak.

Street Urchin smiled as her client came on her face, still blindfolded. She continued jerking him off as he nutted, grinning as he finally ran dry. Then sucking on the tip of his cock, she began masturbating, playing with her pussy as she cleaned off Lawrence's dick.

This was the first time that he had seen emotion on Street Urchin's face, and Lawrence grew hard again as Street Urchin started sucking off his flaccid dick again.

Lawrence pulled out from her lips and grabbed her waist, lifting her off the ground instead.

Street Urchin squealed, uttering a melodious cry as she gripped Lawrence by the back. She brought her pussy down on his newly hardened cock, still blindfolded, as she fit his oversized member into her chamber and began riding him in the air.

Lawrence wrapped his arms around the urchin girl, constricting her completely as he kissed her, covering her face up completely as he smothered her mouth with his lips. The two furtively thrust against each other in the air, fucking in the open until Lawrence burst inside his slave's pussy as well, shooting his load inside her body.

The two lovers finally separated after spending a few more minutes attached to each other, the fluids dripping from their mouths and nether regions and landing on the ground with a splatter.

The blindfolded Street Urchin finally dismounted from her client, grabbing her scarf and pulling it back down from her eyes. She was perfectly obedient, placing the scarf over her mouth as soon as it had finished serving its purpose.

Street Urchin continued to stare at Lawrence's crotch as he dusted off his clothes and got the money out of his bag. Though her wide-open eye never showed emotion, she was clearly gazing with lust at his cock.

Lawrence placed the coin in her hands and walked away. His little street urchin slave now serviced him with her mouth regularly, sucking him off until he came every time he visited her. Street Urchin had become quite skilled at it, lovingly massaging her client with her lips every day. Her young, pale lips were quite beautiful, and the seductive way in which she smiled while blindfolded whenever she kissed Lawrence's cock was quite enticing.

Lawrence was already growing erect again as he thought about Street Urchin's mouth. However, it would be an entire day before he would be able to fuck those young, tender lips again.

"So, Lawrence-san, what are we doing today?"

Street Urchin clung to Lawrence's chest. Her body language didn't match her facial expressions: her eye continued to bore into Lawrence blankly and dispassionately, while her body ground lustily against Lawrence's crotch, thirsty for his cock.

Lawrence placed his hand on Street Urchin's tiny, flat ass and led her onto the busiest thoroughfare in the city. Pressing her against a wall, Lawrence faced Street Urchin with an erection in his pants.

"Lift your dress."

Without another word, Street Urchin obeyed her master and showed off her naked loins. Her body was skinny and bony, with long, thin thighs that were pallid from a lack of sunlight. Her pussy was lined with a scraggly tuft of curly, dirty blonde pubic hair. She had just begun growing her pubes, and the thin line barely extended beyond her cleft, forming a little line that lingered near her mound.

Street Urchin's pale, nearly hairless pussy was already dripping wet as she exposed herself in the middle of a crowded street. Various people passed by her and Lawrence, not noticing her indecently exposed body. Street Urchin's single exposed eye remained unchanged, but her bony hips began to shake with excitement as she stared at Lawrence.

Lawrence grew hard as he stared at the urchin girl's weak, nearly hairless pussy. He pulled out his cock and began to masturbate as he ogled her weak, bony hips.

Street Urchin watched Lawrence touching himself, shaking and growing even wetter even as she didn't show it on her face.

"What would you like me to do now, Lawrence-san?"

Lawrence whispered his answer into Urchin's ear, and Urchin nodded without a further word. Squatting down and spreading her exposed pussy lips wide, she began to take a piss on the side of the road.

Urine came streaming out of her pussy in an uncontrolled jet, hitting the cobblestones with a loud splatter. The liquid splashed everywhere, dripping and creating a giant, dark puddle that only grew with every milliliter of pungent yellow piss.

Street Urchin continued to stare at Lawrence, her eye not changing in its expression one bit as she performed this obscene act in public for her client. She relieved herself in the middle of the street, draining her bladder while Lawrence watched and masturbated. Then, shaking the piss off her pussy lips with her fingers, Street Urchin stood back up, letting her robe fall back down over her legs as she stood at the giant puddle of pee she had created.

Lawrence came on the ground, shooting his sperm into the puddle of urine. As he finished, the last remnants of his orgasm hung from the tip of his cock. Lawrence then grabbed Street Urchin by the hand, leading her away from the puddle of piss and cum on the side of the street as he took her into a back alley.

"ju-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-u…CHU-U-U-U-U-U-U-bu-u-u-u-u-u-u-u…ju-u-u-u-u-u-PA-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A…chu-u-u-u-u-u-u-pu-u-u-u-u-u-u-U-U-U-U-U-U-U-U…"

Lawrence and Street Urchin made out again, grinding against the back wall of a house, far away from all the crowds. Street Urchin wrapped her hands around Lawrence, holding him even more closely than usual.

She then pulled away from Lawrence, pulling her scarf back down over her mouth as she gave him her familiar blank stare with her one exposed eye. Street Urchin realized what her client wanted as he continued to stare at her chest and stomach, and she began to tug at her cloak as she prepared to pull it off.

"No."

Lawrence grabbed Street Urchin by the hand and stopped her. He took out a knife instead and began to cut Street Urchin's cloak just above the chest, forming a gash that grew larger and larger until the entire garment was cut into two.

Lawrence adjusted the now separate hood, tying together the newly created frayed edges until the hood turned into a headscarf.

Street Urchin nodded. With this modification, she could safely take off her cloak without uncovering her head. She threw her cloak aside and began to take off her dress, slipping the rough, woolen garment over her head until it too lay on the ground next to her.

Other than the coverings around her head and face and the sandals on her feet, Street Urchin was now completely naked. Her skinny, sheet white body was now visible, the ribs under her breasts quite prominent. Street Urchin was extremely fragile, her entire body extremely slender and bony. Her large nipples stuck out like large buttons from her tiny, dark-brown areolae. Her breasts were practically nonexistent, her chest almost completely flat.

Lawrence became completely rigid as he stared at Street Urchin's tiny, skinny body. She was completely frail—cold, soft, and icy pale. She was light enough to be carried by one arm, and Lawrence began to masturbate to the weak, helpless girl standing in front of him.

Street Urchin watched as her client started jerking off, and she joined in, playing with her pussy as she stared at Lawrence's massive cock. Her whole body flushed bright pink, and her pussy started dripping all over the ground, even as her eye retained its uncanny, constant gaze.

Lawrence placed his hand on Urchin's chest, pressing her against the wall as he leaned down and began sucking on her nipples. Urchin continued masturbating, uttering muffled cries underneath her scarf as her client pleasured her breasts.

Lawrence pulled away and ogled Street Urchin's entire body again as he started masturbating again. He began to focus on her spindly legs, fucking his palms as he stared at her tender, pink knees and her thin, bony calves.

Finally, he turned down to her tiny feet, at her small, elegantly-crafted soles and toes, her perfectly-sized little toenails. He masturbated to her twitching feet, staring at them as she whorishly flaunted them in her slutty leather sandals. Street Urchin began to grow flustered, squirting and twitching some more as her client grew inexplicably aroused from her feet.

Finally, Lawrence nutted on Street Urchin's body, cumming all over her breasts and stomach and thighs as he shot his load. Lawrence's balls completely succumbed, spewing out thick strings of semen in an unceasing torrent. Lawrence's cock ached with desire, sending endless streams of cum onto Urchin's body as he continued to jerk himself off to her flat tits and skinny legs.

Finally, Lawrence lifted up Street Urchin's tiny feet in the air, touching his cock against the tips of her luminous white toes as he came on each one individually, glazing her tender white pearls with his seed.

Street Urchin looked up at Lawrence without changing her expression.

"You're a real perv, aren't you, Lawrence-san? I've never had a client grow this hard from my feet before."

Lawrence grabbed Street Urchin by the waist and hoisted her entire body off the ground. He put his arms through each of Street Urchin's legs, passing them up under her thighs before placing his hands on the back of her neck. Lifting both her legs up from the ground and pressing her head and torso down between her legs, Lawrence placed her in a full nelson hold as he restrained her completely, rendering her helpless as her ass and pussy hovered right next to his dick.

Lawrence began to fuck his human onahole, thrusting inside his delicate loli fleshlight's asshole as he began to pleasure himself with her bowels. Street Urchin began screaming, her entire body aching from the pain as her ass-pussy began to ache. She tightened every time Lawrence rammed her from behind, and her entire body shook every time Lawrence pounded it with his dick.

Lawrence began to fuck his personal pocket pussy with the full force of his hips, ramming into it with the entire weight of his body as Street Urchin lay helplessly, her skinny legs flopping with each thrust. Finally, Lawrence gave one last push and came inside her intestines, filling it with impunity as Street Urchin simply lay still and took it all in.

Street Urchin lay in Lawrence's arms, feeling nauseous from the massive pounding she had received. She suddenly lurched up in the air as Lawrence lifted her up again, and her legs and feet twitched as she felt Lawrence pressing against her ass-pussy again.

Her client wasn't finished yet. He would continue to fuck her in this humiliating position, masturbating inside his human onahole, until he was satisfied. And he was just getting started.

Street Urchin screamed, clenching her body tight, spreading her slender, lean feet and splaying her toes again as she came all over the floor.

…

"chu-u-u-u-u-u-u…SHU-U-U-U-U-U-U-U-PA-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A…ju-u-u-u-u-u-u-U-U-U-U-U-U-RU-U-U-U-U-U-U-U-U-U-U…re-ro-re-ro-re-ro-re-ro-re-ro-re-ro-re-ro-re-ro-RE-RO-RE-RO-RE-RO-RE-RO-RE-RO-RE-RO-RE-RO-RE-RO-RE-RO-RE-RO-RE-RO-RE-RO-RE-RO-RE-RO…CHU-U-U-U-U-U-U-pu-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-u…JU-U-U-U-U-BU-U-U-U-U-U-U-U-U-U-U…CHU-U-U-U-UU-U-U-PA-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A…"

Street Urchin sucked off her client, clinging to his hips with her hands as she thrust her head deep into his cock, clenching it with her throat.

Street Urchin began to gag, leaking out foamy spit from between her perfect lips. She struggled, shaking and gasping for breath, before recovering and continuing with her dick-sucking.

Lawrence began to move his hips against her mouth, gently fucking her while she clung to his shaft with her vacuum-suction lips. The resistance offered a pleasurable sensation that squeezed the base of his cock while his tip plumbed Street Urchin's throat.

Street Urchin moaned, her sweaty, grimy body already worn out from countless orgasms. She dripped semen all over the ground, mixing Lawrence's seed with the dirt beneath her loins. She began to masturbate again as she sucked Lawrence off, giving a sharp cry as Lawrence suddenly pulled out and nutted all over her face, neck, and chest.

Lawrence bent over and grasped Street Urchin's chin, examining her lovely pink lips that were glazed with his cum. Leaning in, he kissed her dirty, cum-stained mouth, furiously making out with her as she brought herself to orgasm with her fingers.

When finally he pulled away, swallowing the mix of semen and saliva that he had created with his pet prostitute, Lawrence pulled Street Urchin's scarf back over her mouth, uncovering her eye again.

Street Urchin picked up her clothes and put them back on again. Once she had finished dressing, she stuck out her hands expectantly, waiting for her payment.

Lawrence poured out a small pile of silver coins into her palms and walked away, emerging back out into the street and looking up at the sky. The sky was now a deep shade of blue mixed with orange. They had spent much longer in the alley than he had expected, and they had fucked the afternoon away.

Lawrence left Marc's and Adele's house early the next morning to see, to his surprise, that Street Urchin was standing in front of the door, waiting for him.

"Hey, Lawrence-san~, let's fuck~."

Lawrence ignored her, walking past her into the market square. Street Urchin was unfazed, her single golden eye still much the same as before.

"Lawrence-san~, your onahole is waiting for its cock~"

Lawrence said nothing and simply walked ahead, his dick growing harder and harder as Street Urchin continued trying to seduce him. She caught up to him as they arrived in the market, and she placed her hand on his dick as she began to pleasure him through his pants.

"Lawrence-san~, your cock is hard."

"Street Urchin, stop it."

"Lawrence-san~, you haven't had your daily nut yet~."

"You're being annoying, Urchin."

Lawrence seemed more bored than angry, and he slapped Street Urchin's hand away as he kept walking. Street Urchin did not let up, and she continued following Lawrence as he looked for things to buy.

"Lawrence-san~, you need to cum."

"You're being a nuisance, Street Urchin."

"Use my body and I'll go away."

"I have business to attend to. Leave."

"Lawrence-san, give me your cock~."

Street Urchin continued to pester Lawrence, poking and prodding his tent, until Lawrence suddenly turned around and lifted Urchin's dress up, pulling it aside and exposing her ass cheeks.

"AH-H-H-H-H-H-H-H…OH-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H…AGH-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H…! AUGH-H-H-H-H-H…OH-H-OH-OH-OH-OH-OHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! !"

Lawrence began to ream Street Urchin right in the middle of the market square, pounding her ass pussy in public as the entire city watched. The surrounding townspeople began to turn around and look in stunned silence as Lawrence fucked his pleasure toy in public, pummeling her until he nutted inside her bowels.

Lawrence pulled out of his human sex doll, leaving her gaping red asshole open for the whole town to see as it began farting cum out onto the ground.

Street Urchin turned around, giggling as she grabbed Lawrence's cock.

"Thank you for punishing me, Lawrence-san~"

Lawrence batted Street Urchin away and dropped several coins on the ground, humiliating her in front of the entire crowd as he pulled his pants back up and left her kneeling there.

Street Urchin continued to accompany Lawrence every day, joining him outside whenever he wasn't with Adele. She had grown quite attached to her best client, clinging to him every day even as the rest of the city began to recognize them.

"What happened to your other clients, Street Urchin?"

"I dumped them~. I only need you, Lawrence-san~."

Street Urchin's eye remained unchanged as she answered Lawrence's question. Lawrence stared into Street Urchin's eye, surprised by her earnest response. He grabbed her scarf and pulled it up over her eyes as he kissed her, passionately tonguing her in the throat while several bystanders stopped and stared.

Then, one day Lawrence suddenly disappeared.

…

He had left town a few days before on a wagon with the wife of the couple he was staying with. They returned the next morning, but by the time Street Urchin stopped by the house that afternoon, Lawrence was no longer there.

Urchin walked through the streets over the next few days, looking for Lawrence. Almost a week had passed by, and he was still nowhere to be found.

Finally, as Street Urchin walked through the slums, she caught a glimpse of Lawrence through the window of an old house. Urchin doubled back in disbelief, wondering if she was really seeing what she was seeing.

The slums were Urchin's home territory. She was most intimately familiar with this area of the city, and yet Lawrence had been holed up here right under her nose the whole time.

The houses here had been condemned for weeks. Yet, as Urchin looked around through the window, she saw that there was silverware, food, and even a vase inside this supposedly abandoned house.

Numerous sex toys were littered about on the floor, and on the bed in the corner, was Lawrence and his new sex slave, mating like animals.

The wife of the house where Lawrence was staying lay across the bed, her hips jutting up from the mattress as she pounded her loins against her master's magnificent shaft. Lawrence grabbed Adele by the hips, fucking her from behind while she clung to the sheets, crying out and fucking him back.

Adele's thick, droopy breasts bounced in the air as her feet flopped around Lawrence's back, her legs swinging about as she had an orgasm, spraying her juices between Lawrence's legs all over the sheets.

Lawrence thrust his hips into his thick MILF slave and nutted inside her, giving a loud groan as he shot his seed into her womb. He then grabbed Adele and roughly kissed her, covering the back of her head with his hands as he shoved her against his face. Adele yielded submissively, opening her mouth as she accepted Lawrence's tongue and began humping him with her sloppy pussy.

"mm…chu-u-u-u-u-u…nngh-h-h-h-h-h-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-h-h-h-h…ju-u-u-u-u-U-U-U-U-U…re-ro-re-ro-ro-ro-ro-ro-ro…chu-u-u-u-u-u-bu-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-u…chu-u-u-u-u-pa-a-a-a-a-a-a-a…ju-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-u…JU-U-U-U-U-U-U-U-U-U-U-U…"

Adele climbed on top of Lawrence's lap, and they began fucking again. Adele screamed, tightening her lips as she rode him on top. Lawrence grabbed Adele's body and began slamming himself into her, fucking her back.

The semen from his previous orgasm had already begun dripping out of Adele's messy snatch, flying across the room and splashing onto the floor. The entire house was filthy, the floorboards and walls splattered with the dried remains of their previous sessions.

Urchin watched with fascination and horror as the two continued to fuck, mating nonstop as they switched positions, joining their bodies together each time and moving as one body, linked together at their genitals.

Lawrence and his willing slave mated all day, fucking until the sun went down. They continued to mate into the night, sometimes getting off the bed and fucking on the floor and the table. Once they were done with that, Lawrence threw Adele back onto the mattress and fucked her on the bed again.

He forced her to pleasure him with every part of her body. She used her mouth, breasts, pussy, asshole, and feet to bring him to orgasm, and Lawrence came on each, painting Adele's entire body with his cum. The layers of cum began to congeal and dry, and as the two lovers continued to press their bodies against each other, they began to make a sticky mess everywhere.

Grimy and sweaty and covered with cum, the two continued to rut, fucking like animals late into the night. Lawrence thrust his cock into his slave's toes, jizzing on them yet again as he let out yet another liter of semen from the seemingly endless repository in his balls.

Street Urchin pressed her face to the window, transfixed by the sight before her. Lawrence and his slave fucked unendingly, without rest, as they had been doing for several days now. She grew aroused as their fucking went on, and she began masturbating as she watched.

Urchin played with her pussy, watching jealously as Adele was pounded nonstop by Lawrence's swollen monstrosity of a cock. Her slender legs buckled, and she soon collapsed onto the floor, kneeling on the ground with her hand between her loins as she schlicked to the thought of being used like that herself.

Finally, Urchin sprayed her juices onto the pavestones behind her, making a mess all over the ground. As she finished her orgasm, Urchin fell onto the ground, passing out.

When Street Urchin came to the next morning, she looked inside the window to see that Lawrence and his slave were still fucking. They had mated the entire night, without rest or break.

As the sun came up and began to light up the house, Lawrence pulled away and flopped down on the bed, finally allowing himself some rest as his erect cock continued to jut into the air.

Adele obediently stayed awake, sucking on her master's dick as he slept. When that wasn't enough for her, she began to rub him down with her filthy, cum-stained body, rubbing her breasts, stomach, pussy, and legs all over her master's sleeping body.

Adele slaved through the morning, pleasuring her master, jerking him off with her hands and feet, rubbing his cock between her thighs, and smothering his sleeping body underneath her massive, busty chest and her thick hips.

Lawrence woke up several hours later, late in the afternoon. He opened his eyes and said nothing as he watched Adele sucking him off. His aching cock had endured over a hundred orgasms while he slept, and he suddenly pulled it out of Adele's mouth, raising it in the air as he began jerking off.

Lawrence came on Adele's face and then threw her back down on the bed, restraining her and fucking her face as he had his way with her for the first time since waking up.

Urchin remained just outside the window, watching the entire time as once again, the two fucked into the night and then the morning. They rutted endlessly without rest, the slave pleasuring her master each time he slept.

Finally, after several days of nonstop fucking, Lawrence emerged from the house with his slave. Urchin was woken up by the sound of the door, and she sat up to see standing before her a thick, muscular creature clothed in robes of pure white that covered its entire body except for its breasts, pussy, and feet. The creature (since it could no longer be called human) had a spiked collar around its neck, attached to a heavy iron chain that Lawrence held in his hand.

Street Urchin was stunned by the monstrosity before her. Lawrence glanced at Urchin without saying another word and then pulled on the chain as he led his meat slave out of the slums.

Street Urchin stared into space, stunned speechless by what she had just seen. She spread her legs and masturbated without another word, screaming as she came on the pavestones and passed out again.

…

Street Urchin woke up several hours later, early in the evening as the sun disappeared from the sky. The house was now completely abandoned, with everything inside still untouched.

Street Urchin began to think about Lawrence's true purpose in visiting Kumersun. Now that he had acquired his new slave, she realized that he would soon be leaving.

Street Urchin began to ponder the possibility of never seeing her favorite client again and buried her head between her knees, showing no outward emotion in her covered face as she nonetheless began to feel a twinge in her chest.

Finally, after several minutes, Street Urchin noticed a tiny point of light down the street. As the light approached, Urchin looked up and saw that it was Lawrence.

Lawrence lifted up the candle and illuminated Street Urchin's face. The two stared at each other for a few seconds without speaking.

Lawrence then opened the door to the house and went inside, lighting up a lantern as he illuminated the whole house, before then walking toward the bed. Street Urchin followed him inside, standing in front of him in her dress, cloak, and scarf. Lawrence stared at his future slave-to-be, growing erect as he fantasized about her naked body.

"Take off your clothes."

Street Urchin nodded and peeled off her cloak and dress. She stepped forward, wearing nothing but her sandals and scarf and headscarf. Lawrence stared at her erect nipples and glistening vagina, nodding with approval.

Lawrence grasped Urchin by the shoulders, pressing against her with his mouth and adjusting her scarf as he began making out with her. For the first time, he didn't bother pulling it up over her eyes, allowing her face to remain uncovered, and Urchin found herself on the verge of tears despite herself.

"This is your last chance, Urchin. Are you sure you wish to go further?"

Urchin nodded without hesitation.

"The same fate will befall you as it did her."

Urchin spread her pussy lips, stepping forward as she showed off her dripping snatch.

"My body belongs to you, Lawr—Master. I can't stop thinking about you anymore. My pussy…my asshole…my feet…it all belongs to you now. Please…use me as you like."

Urchin leaned forward and pressed her lips to Lawrence's face, kissing him through her scarf, before stepping back out to the middle of the floor.

"Very well, then. Take off your scarf and hood."

Urchin stared at Lawrence with shock. Despite becoming intimate with him, she had never yet shown her face. In fact, no one in all of Kumersun had seen her face since Diana had left.

Slowly, Urchin unraveled the scarf hanging around her mouth and neck, loosening it until it came off altogether. She then untied the headscarf around her bed, loosening it and letting it fall to the side as she revealed her face for the first time in three years.

Urchin had wild, messy, shoulder-length golden blonde hair that fell about her ears and neck. There was a bright pink gash-like birthmark on the right side of her face, just under her eye. It was quite prominent, but it did not detract from her overall beauty, rather enhancing the rest of her otherwise flawless face. Most striking, however, was her concealed eye. Unlike her left, which was bright gold, her right iris shimmered a pale icy blue, almost white.

As a street girl, Urchin had been cursed with stunning beauty. She was immediately distinctive, both beautiful and marked with countless memorable features. Without her face covered, she would be instantly recognized. Thus, she opted for the cloaked, covered look of a traveler or a bandit. Though distinct in its own way, she could fit in as a street urchin.

Lawrence's penis instantly grew erect as he stared at Urchin's natural face. Urchin stared at Lawrence's penis, blushing as she fully showed emotion on her face for the first time.

"Master, before we start, my name is—"

Lawrence placed his finger on Urchin's lips. Urchin stared in surprise and then nodded. As his slave, there was no need for Lawrence to know her real name. She fully belonged to Lawrence in body and in soul, and she had no other identity than that now.

Lawrence grabbed Urchin by the shoulder and kissed her, thrusting his tongue deep inside her throat as he pressed his palm to her pussy. Urchin cried out, shrieking as she clutched Lawrence by the shoulders.

"Get on the bed."

Street Urchin did as she was told, lying across the bed as she waited on her master, her spindly arms and legs spread over the mattress.

Lawrence took off his clothes as well, getting completely naked as he kneeled on the bed. Taking Street Urchin by the waist, he had his way with her, slamming her in the pussy until he came. Street Urchin clenched her eyes shut, issuing soft, high-pitched squeaks as her lover finished inside her.

Lawrence flipped Urchin over and fucked her some more, continuing to use her dirty snatch as he came inside her again.

Lawrence was rough with Urchin, slamming against her as he used her holes for his self-pleasure. Once he was finished with her pussy, he began to use her asshole, ramming her brown eye as he fucked her between her cheeks.

After about an hour, Urchin lay on the bed, her legs spread, both her pussy and asshole gaping and dribbling with cum. Her emaciated body was draped across the mattress, barely able to move as her thighs and loins twitched. Her entire body was sickly white and covered with sweat, the ribs underneath her breasts protruding prominently beneath her skin.

Lawrence groaned and squeezed his cock, cumming on Urchin's stomach yet again as he finished all over her torso. Kneeling on the bed and hovering over her body, Lawrence pushed the bangs out of Urchin's face and kissed her on the cheek.

"Master…"

"Urchin."

Lawrence kissed Urchin's nipples and lifted her up from the bed. Urchin groaned, breathing heavily as she recovered from the brutal fucking. She grabbed Lawrence by the face and kissed him again, moaning amorously as their tongues touched in the air.

"Master~, is it far away, where you live?"

Lawrence nodded.

"I see."

Urchin grasped Lawrence and kissed him again, clinging onto him as she rested against his shoulder.

Lawrence stared at Urchin's serene face. When he had last come to Kumersun, he had picked up a single woman as his slave. He'd missed one, and he had come back in order to pick up Marc's wife.

However, he had met three females last time he had been in Kumersun. While he had spent most of his time pursuing Adele, he hadn't forgotten about the last, a certain messenger girl who had dispatched messages for Diana, a girl he had talked to for only two minutes at most, but who had lingered in his mind all the same.

Lawrence suddenly grabbed Urchin by the shoulder and threw her back down on the bed. Kneeling over her, his penis became erect again as he gazed down upon her body.

"Who said we were done? You still have 167 hours left."

…

Lawrence lifted Urchin's hips up and began fucking her again. Urchin clutched the bed and screamed, spreading her thighs as she took in her master's massive girth.

Her tiny torso bounced in the air, her erect nipples flopping on top of her nonexistent breasts. Urchin tightened her groin as she suddenly had an orgasm, wrapping her small, delicate feet around her master's back as she sprayed cum all over the already filthy sheets.

Lawrence grunted and came inside Urchin, thrusting forward as he filled her womb. Urchin shrieked, letting out a high-pitched gasp as she clung to Lawrence's head, pressing his face into her flat chest. She pumped her loins against his cock, milking him as he orgasmed, squeezing him until he was completely dry. Once she was done with that, Urchin then grasped her master and kissed him.

"chu-u-u-u-u…ju-u-u-u-u-ru-u-u-u-u-u-u-u…re-ro-ro-ro-ro-ro-ro-ro…CHU-U-U-U-U-U-U-U-U…shu-u-u-u-u…chu-u-u-u-u-u-bu-u-u-u-u-u…JU-U-U-U-U-BU-U-U-U-U…shu-u-u-u-u-u-bu-u-u-u-u…CHU-U-U-U-U…"

Lawrence flipped Urchin over onto her hands and knees and began fucking her again. Urchin grabbed the sheets, clenching her teeth. The semen from her master's previous orgasm began to leak from her pussy, splattering all over the bed and floor. The cum from her master's session with her began to mix with the cum from his previous session with his other slave, congealing together on the floor as they formed a gelatinous stain in the wood.

The house began to stink as the dried cum and grime and piss on the floor and sheets became wet again, damp with sweat as the two lovers began to fuck anew. The smell was horrifying, and Urchin contorted her face in ecstatic agony as she pressed her nose against the filthy sheets.

Lawrence mounted his slave, covering her body entirely as he humped her like a dog. Urchin was now nothing more than a container—a womb for the storage of her master's cum. She grimaced, rolling her eyes out of her sockets as she came again, spraying her filthy juices all over the stained sheets and making them stink even more.

The two continued to fuck, switching positions each time, their bodies joined together at the genitals and moving as one.

Lawrence and his new slave mated all day, fucking until the sun went down. They continued to mate into the night, and Lawrence suddenly threw Urchin onto the kitchen table, allowing her legs to dangle off the edge as he fucked her.

The master and his new slave fucked in every corner of the house, mixing their juices with the dried stains that were there from the previous week. The two rutted and kissed, taking turns fucking and making out. They fucked nonstop, changing positions as orgasm after orgasm began to blend in with one other.

Once he was done cumming, Lawrence threw Urchin back onto the bed and climbed on top of her again. Urchin pleasured her master with her entire body, with her pussy, her ass, her breasts, her mouth, and her feet. Lawrence came on each, painting Urchin's body with his cum. As the two continued to fuck, they both became covered with the mix of sweat and dirt and cum, congealing and creating a foul-smelling mess.

Lawrence thrust his cock between Urchin's feet, jizzing on his slave's soles and toes as he came once again. He then flipped Urchin over and began to fuck her in the mouth, humping her face until he nutted in her throat.

…

"Urchin Girl, have you ever eaten out a man's ass before?"

Lawrence stood above Urchin, who kneeled before him on the wooden floor. Urchin meekly leaned forward and pressed her lips to his toes, kissing his feet.

"Yes, Master."

"Show me what you've learned."

Lawrence lay on the floor and thrust his legs up in the air as he spread his ass cheeks at Urchin Girl. Urchin Girl obediently crawled forward and took Lawrence's thighs into her hands as she examined his hairy asshole. True to his raw masculinity, Lawrence had not wiped.

Urchin Girl bowed again as she laid eyes on her master's asshole, and then she spread Lawrence's ass cheeks wide open as she dug in.

"Itadakimasu, Master. re-re-ro-RE-E-E-E-RO-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O…chu-u-u-u-u-u…ju-u-u-u-u-u-U-U-U-U-U-U-U…CHU-U-U-U-U…ju-u-u-u-u-u-RU-U-U-U-U-U-U-U-U…re-ro-re-ro-re-ro-re-ro…chu-u-u-u-u-pa-a-a-a-a…SHU-U-U-U-U-U…chu-u-u-u-u-pu-u-u-u-u-u-u…JU-U-U-U-U-BU-U-U-U-U-U-U…ju-u-u-ru-u-u-u-u…RE-RO-RO-RO-RO-RO-RO-RO...nyu-ru-u-u-u-u-u…chu-u-u-u-u-u-u…"

Urchin Girl proved her skills on her master, eating him out like a champ as she licked him clean without a single complaint. She obediently serviced her master's unwashed asshole, orally pleasuring his rectum and prostate with and bringing him onto the verge of orgasm with her soft, warm mouth and gentle tongue.

Lawrence nutted all over Urchin's face as she pulled out, glazing her beautiful eyes and nose and cheeks with his seed as a long muddy-brown strand of saliva hung from her tongue and lips.

Urchin smiled, her beautiful face finally visible after so many years hidden by the scarf, glowing radiantly underneath her master's cum.

Lawrence lifted his flaccid cock, still dribbling cum. His little loli slave had pleasured him well, bringing him to such a violent nut with her adroit tongue that he was still flaccid almost thirty whole seconds later.

With his limp and soft cock, Lawrence found an opportunity to empty himself. With his bitch on the floor in front of him, Lawrence held his cock up to her lips and began to urinate in her face. Street Urchin obediently accommodated her master's excretion, opening her mouth as she took in his urine and swallowed it down, still with a smile on her face.

Urchin Girl did not wince once, maintaining her lovely grin the entire time Lawrence relieved himself inside her. By the time Lawrence was finished pissing inside Street Urchin's mouth, her smile had gotten to him so strongly that he was newly erect all over again.

"Urchin, I am going to void my bowels."

Urchin Girl gazed at Lawrence with a slightly confused look on her face, cocking her head adorably as still she continued to smile. When finally, she understood what her master meant, Urchin cheerfully kneeled down before him, kissing his feet again, before sitting back up.

Raising her head, Urchin opened her mouth, still smiling, obligingly sticking her tongue out ever so slightly so as to offer a comfortable resting place for Lawrence's taint. Seeing his slave so obediently offer herself up to him deeply moved Lawrence, and he busted a nut of appreciation on his slave's face before turning around and resting his asshole on her mouth.

Lawrence puckered his anus, passing some gas. Urchin received her master's fart directly on her tongue, taking it into her mouth without flinching or making a sound. Lawrence loosened up some more, letting out even more gas. Still, Urchin took it in obediently without a complaint or even so much as changing her expression.

Finally, Lawrence relaxed his sphincter as he finally evacuated himself into his slave's mouth. Urchin received her master's waste into her mouth, opening her palate and throat as it overfilled her mouth. Not allowing herself to spill a precious drop of her master's delicious shit, Urchin suppressed her gag reflex as the putrid semi-liquid waste flowed directly into her esophagus. Lawrence continued to evacuate himself, shooting the soft and runny contents of his bowels directly onto his slave's face and into her mouth without any regard for her comfort or well-being. Nonetheless, Urchin obediently forced down her master's feces, taking it into her throat as fast as he let it out. Lawrence's excessive diet showed its rewards here as he let out his waste in a continuous stream, continuous defecating for over a minute without a single pause or break.

Finally, Lawrence's unending stream of soft-serve slowed into an occasional stream of nuggets, and finally a trickle as he pinched off the last little brown brussels sprout into his slave's mouth.

Urchin kneeled on the floor, her mouth jammed so full to the point where she could barely move her jaw. She dutifully began to take care of the waste that had accumulated in her mouth, breaking it up with her teeth and tongue.

Lawrence listened to the slippery, slimy sounds of his slave using her mouth to swallow down his feces. He became quite hard from the sound, growing aroused at the cute little sounds from his slave's mouth. Without masturbating, he let out a jet of semen onto the kitchen table and chairs halfway across the house. Having spontaneously orgasmed, Lawrence allowed his half-flaccid cock to dribble between his legs as he waited for his adorable little slave to finish eating his shit.

Finally, Urchin swallowed the last of her master's bowel movement, smacking her lips as she licked the corners of her mouth.

"All done, Master!"

Lawrence turned around and faced Urchin, staring at her cute little face once again. He was enthralled by her beautiful innocent gaze, the gaze of a good girl who had eaten his shit.

Lawrence became erect once again and slammed his slave to the ground as he fucked her in the ass from behind.

…

The two continued to fuck nonstop into the night, mating like animals. Lawrence was a man of prodigious stamina, and he continued without rest after every orgasm. Urchin became his pocket pussy, passively receiving his cum in her every orifice.

Just as he had done with Adele, Lawrence and his new slave fucked unendingly, without rest, until the sun came up.

Urchin looked out to see the light streaming in through the window. They had mated the entire night, without rest or break.

Finally, after some time, Lawrence fell back on the bed and began to fall asleep, snoring as his cock continued to jut into the air. Urchin obediently stayed awake, sucking her master's dick while he slept. When that wasn't enough for her, Urchin began to rub down her sleeping master with her body, grinding her legs and chest and stomach across his large, rippled body as she rubbed him down, pleasuring his cock with her hands and feet until he came.

Urchin didn't stop, pleasuring her master in his sleep until he came again and again and again. She brought him to orgasm with her hands and feet and chest and pussy and ass, making him cum dozens of more times until he finally woke up a few hours later.

As soon as Lawrence opened his eyes, he immediately grabbed Urchin and turned her over. Throwing her flat, tiny body against the bed, he fucked her from above, plowing her ass cheeks as he had his way with her rectum.

The two fucked without stopping for the next seven days, changing positions as they continued to mate on the bed like animals. Lawrence napped every few hours, and Urchin dutifully serviced her master whenever he slept. Urchin forgot about herself, thinking only of her master. She didn't eat; rather, she sucked his dick for nourishment. She served as her master's toilet, taking in his waste, liquid and solid, whenever he needed to relieve himself. Her body became his fleshlight, her tongue his bidet, her throat his cumsock.

Urchin began to lose track of time, losing track of the cycles of day and night right outside the window. She floated in space and time, eternally joined to her master's body, until she could think about nothing else but cock.

Eventually, her body began to give in, and her head began to spin. Even as everything went black around her, Urchin continued to thrust her body into Lawrence's groin, fucking him as she slowly began to lose consciousness.

Finally, exactly 168 hours after entering the house, Urchin fainted, collapsing on the bed as her thin, frail body finally shut down.

…

Urchin lay sprawled on her stomach, completely passed out, unable to move or speak at all. Her body was completely exhausted, worn-out from her brutal service. She began to sleep, falling into a deep slumber in a puddle of cum.

Lawrence sat to the side on the bed, watching his beautiful loli slave sleep. He lifted up her legs, sniffing her feet one last time as he jerked off on her toes. Once he had sent a stream of cum all over her unconscious feet, he dropped them back down on the bed and got up to find a piece of paper. He scribbled a note on the paper and placed it on the kitchen table, weighing it down with a mug. Then getting up and putting his clothes back on, Lawrence emerged from the house for the first time in a week, walking into the dim shade of the slum outside.

Street Urchin finally awoke from her slumber some time later. She was so weak from her brutal fucking that she had slept for several days. It was light out.

Urchin looked around the room for Lawrence. The house was empty. Everything was untouched, and had been for awhile. Urchin walked around, still naked, searching for her lover and master. Finally, she spotted the note on the table and picked it up.

As Diana's former messenger, Street Urchin knew how to read. She looked over the notes and then stared into space.

Urchin had gotten a reputation around town. Even with her cloak and scarf, she was becoming recognized because of her acts with Lawrence. She had been feeling like it was time to leave.

Urchin looked back down at the note. She remembered how Lawrence had said that he lived very far away. The place he had written down was quite far off indeed. Indeed, the name of the town had become infamous, acquiring a sinister aura.

The Town of Disappearing Women.

Urchin beamed, blushing as she realized for the first time who Lawrence truly was.

Street Urchin reached inside her robe and felt the bag of coins hanging against her body, realizing why Lawrence had given her all this money. Getting up and putting her clothes back on, she walked out the door, leaving the abandoned house for good as she prepared to follow her master's instructions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Street Urchin's appearance is never revealed in canon, as she is always wearing her cloak and scarf. Thus, I made one up for her. I essentially decided to make her look like Tanya Degurechaff from Youjo Senki, since I think Tanya is cute.
> 
> I added a few other distinctive facial features in order to provide a reason that she always wears a scarf and hood all the time, but naturally, none of these features I added were allowed to make her any less attractive.


End file.
